Kingdom Hearts: Infinity War
by Spiderfan626
Summary: Weeks after her parents death and Elsa discovers a little baby boy named Sora with powers similar to hers. She rasies him as her own and the story of Frozen is different from the one you know! Years later, Thanos comes for the Infinity Stones! Can Sora and his family stop him before he ends half of life in the universe!
1. Chapter 1: Prince of Arredelle

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, let's get some things outta of the way, first this story isn't connected to my other Kingdom Hearts and Frozen crossover, Prince of Arrendelle, in anyway minus the first chapter title. This story is going to be a bit more on the serious side so no breaking the forth wall as much. There will be other worlds to go to most will be Disney and some won't be. I plan to more focus on finishing my other KH Frozen crossover before really getting into this one. I thought about it for awhile before deciding to start the first. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Infinity War

Chapter 1: Prince of Arrendelle

In the Kingdom of Arrendelle, Queen Elsa looked through the her library, before turning to around gasping in shock, "Oh my gosh... I didn't see you there!" She calmed down, "Sorry... I guess I'm still a little new to company." Elsa smiled, "Welcome to Arrendelle, I'm Queen Elsa of Arrendelle."

"Okay... so you all know my story... well technically it's my sisters . I was born with ice powers. I hurt my sister. I started an enteral winter. Love thaws. However, there's a side you may not quite have heard off. In fact, in most versions, you've heard of are just the brief versions. This is actually's Sora's story as well as Anna's." Elsa smiled before turning to the turning to the screen, "Who's Sora?"

She chuckled as she pulled out a book from a self and sat in a chair, "I gotta start you way back. In fact, it's start's when my father was just a prince..." She opened the book as she read, "Many years ago, my father was taking my mother through the garden..."

* * *

The young couple walked through the garden, the young prince, picked a rose and handed over to the young princess. She giggled as she took the rose and smelt it. She then leaned in to kiss him as he leaned in as well when the heard something coming. They looked up to see something coming down from the sky a crashed in the ground, they looked away when it crashed, when they looked back, they were shocked to see what they saw, _"...a shoot star had crashed into the ground... well that's my parents believed it was until they got a better look..."_

They walked up closer to the mysterious object, _"It was some kind of sword... in the shape of the giant key."_ The couple turned to each other what it was, the prince told her, "Wait here..."

She nodded as went to take a better look. He examined the key like sword. After a minute, he held the handle and tried to pull it from the ground, _"My father tried to remove the weapon from the ground... but it refused to budge. No matter how hard he tried."_ He struggled to the weapon from the ground but it refused to budge. He eventually gave up as the princess walked to her boyfriend's side, "What is it?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." He admitted as he couldn't look away from the blade. "He reported at what happened to my grandfather... he's never seen anything like it. No one on our world has... It was insane! Fortunately... my grandfather new just who to call..."

Later, that day, the King, Prince, Princess, and the troll walked up to the key shaped sword, _"His name is Grand Pabbie. That's right... the same troll who save Anna the first time, the same troll who helped raised Kristoff and Sven, and warned me fear would be my enemy. He's been around a long time. I gotta remember to ask Kristoff how old he is."_ Grand Pabbie placed a hand on the blade, the King asked, "Well... what is it?"

"A Keyblade..." Grand Pabbie answered in awe. The Prince asked, "A what?"

"Listen to me... this brings much news... bad and good. A great evil is coming... and it will reek chaos on all life as we know it. Not on this world... but all worlds." The royals gasped, as the Princess asked, "How much time do we have?"

"I could not say... days, years, it could be even eons from now." Grand Pabbie admitted. The King asked, "You said there was also good news."

"Yes... hope. This Keyblade... it has the power to repel the coming darkness. It coming here means... someone can take the blade and maybe the only human alive that can stop this evil." They all smiled at that, they were given the weapon by God to try to stop the evil, Grand Pabbie added, "However... only one pure of heart... a heart of a hero... can take the blade. No one else can."

Grand Pabbie turned to them and rolled up to the king, "Your Majesty... if we are to stop the coming darkness we must find this hero."

* * *

 _"My family took his words to heart. He's never been wrong before. My Grandfather call out wide, from Weaslton to the Southern Isles... for someone... anyone to wield the blade..."_ Weekspast and men and women a like came along to try to pull the Keyblade from the ground, _"But none could lift it. I swear... it was like the story of King Arthur."_

The King and Prince watched at the failed attempts, _"Eventually, my grandfather past and my father married my mother and took the responsibility of trying to find the heroes. Years past, and well, I was born... Anna came along a few years after."_

The two young Princesses giggle as the played in the garden when they spotted the Keyblade, _"Of coarse out parents told us of the story... Anna really wanted to be the hero..."_ The little red headed girl tried to pull the blade but failed and fell on her butt. Elsa giggled at Anna's attempted as she joined in the giggling, _"I, of coarse, had no interest of being the hero..."_ Elsa and Anna walked off to play some where else...

... when Elsa returned to try to pull the Keyblade from the ground. _"Okay... I lied... I attempted to pull the Keyblade as well when Anna wasn't looking..."_ Elsa stuggled when she turned to see a giggling Anna. _"And I couldn't even do that right."_

The older sister smirked as she used her magic to throw a snow ball at her little sister. Anna shook off the attempt as she ran after Elsa, who both laughed, _"Of coarse as you know... our fun didn't last."_

* * *

Elsa had accidentally struck Anna with her powers trying to catch her, "ANNA!"

 _"Yeah... the tragic day... this is the part where Grand Pabbie had to save her... and my father had to l_ _ock the gates, r_ _educe the staff, l_ _imit her contact with people and_ _keep my powers hidden from_ _everyone... including Anna."_

Anna, with a new white streak in her hair, rushes to the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new room. Anna watches, confused and sad.

 _"That didn't mean she didn't give up on me..."_

Little Anna skips up to the window. She lights up at the sight of the snow and rushes down the hall and knocked on the door, "Elsa?" She sang, _Do you want to build a snowman?_ _Come on, let's go and play!"_ Anna peeked under the door, " _I never see you anymore..._ _Come out the door..._ _It's like you've gone away..."_

 _"We used to be best buddies..._ _And now we're not..._ _I wish you would tell me why!"_ Anna played with two dolls, but gave up. Anna peeks through the key hole, " _Do you want to build a snowman?"_ Anna calls through the keyhole, " _It doesn't have to be a snowman..."_

"Go away, Anna." Elsa told her. Anna turned away sad, " _Okay, bye..."_

Years later, an older Anna ran up to the door singing, " _Do you want to build a snowman?_ _Or ride our bike around the halls?"_ Anna rides a bicycle built for two in the hall by standing on the back seat until she crashed into a suite of armor. She then ran into a room full of paintings, " _I think some company is overdue..._ _I've started talking to t_ _he pictures on the walls!"_

"Hang in there, Joan." She told the painting of of the courageous Joan of Arc. Anna then laid at the base of the grandfather clock, playing with her braids, bored out of her mind, " _It gets a little lonely..._ _All these empty rooms..._ _Just watching the hours tick by..."_ Anna's eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum as she clicked her tongue, "Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!"

 _"I wanted to say yes... Every time she sung that song I wish I could say yes! But... I couldn't I feared my powers would hurt her and countless others. And my powers were only getting stronger. On my eighteenth birthday with no luck with finding the hero or having any luck controlling my powers, our parents left to search for the answers for both... and... they were both lost at sea. It was a sad day for the whole kingdom... even more so for myself and Anna..."_

* * *

After the funeral, Anna walked up to the door and knocked, _"Elsa, please, I know your in there. People been asking where you've been... They say have courage and I'm trying to... I'm right out here you... Just let us in. We only have each other... it's just me and you... What are we going to do?"_ Anna slide down the back of the door and asked once more, _"Do want to build a snowman?"_

 _"You know, why I didn't opening dispute the fact, I wished to morn with my sister... anyways, you know what this means... just three years and they'll make me Queen... So, with nothing left to do, I began to prepare for the day..."_ Elsa sat alone in her frozen room. Weeks past as she prepared for the Coronation Day, just then a knock on the door, she opened the door to see the mailman hand over serval packages, as the future queen signed for them, he left them in her room. She closed the door, _"Then weeks after, my packages came in for my dresses for the big day... however... this was the day when my life changed forever..."_

Elsa walked to her bed and sat on it as she began to cry to herself. Suddenly, one of the packages made a light tap startling Elsa. She waited until she heard the tap again walked up to her new packages. she lifted up one of them and seperated from the other packages. She slowly and carefully opened the package. _"Now, I remembered everything I ordered had came... the new crown, hair brushes, my new dress... except there was wasn't just the dress in the package..."_

Elsa gasped at what she saw, and took a few steps back. _"There was also a tiny cubby baby boy as well."_ The baby yawned as he just woke up and smiled at Elsa's presence, "Ga..." Elsa was speechless, "What... what the..."

She the catiously looked around... " _There was no note, no letter... nothing... of where the boy came from..."_ She reopened the door and the delivery man was long gone, " _I... Waited for someone to come... Looking for him. But no one did."_

Elsa paced around waiting for someone to come a long, staring at the door as they baby sucked his thumb. She sighed as she went to pick up her others packages, as she turned to away, the baby started crying. Elsa paused as she turned to the baby as he reached out to her. She quickly put here things down and quickly returned to the baby. She almost picked him up but remembered that was bad idea so she picked up the package he was in and began shaking it. The baby stopped crying before looking at Elsa in confusion. She simply stated, "Trust me. This is the best for both of us."

She then placed the package on the bed, she sighed, "Okay... clearly... no one's coming for you..." Elsa paused as she thought what to do next, "I guess I have someone from the castle drop you off at the orphanage and they'll find you a new home." She then reached for here desk to grab some paper and a pen but when she touch the objects they froze instantly. Elsa gasped, "No... no... no..." Elsa closed her eyes, "Conceal it... don't feel it... don't let it show..."

She then heard a tiny sneeze and snow appeared over her head, she didn't do that. She then turned to the baby who was trying to climb out of the box, the box tipped over and the baby landed on the bed with a thud and snow appeared around him. The baby looked around and giggled at that. Elsa stared in amazement. She for the first time slowly removed her gloves and picked up the baby boy. They baby didn't even flinch at her cold hands. Elsa stared at him as the baby reached out for her as tiny snowflakes came out of his palms. Elsa slowly began to smile, "You're... you're like me..."

Slowly as she brought the baby closer in her arms the baby touched her free hand with his own. The baby cooed as she smiled. _"It was amazing... the cold didn't bother him... for the first time in forever... I wasn't alone."_

The baby giggled as she gave a soft chuckle before she frowned and sat on the bed, "I can't hand you over to the orphanage... they'd... they'd never understand..." She then looked back at the baby as he turned his head and giggled. Elsa smiled as she stood up.

 _"I brought him inside._ " Elsa carried him to her bath room.

 _"Gave him a bath."_ Elsa filled the sink with soap and water and began wash the baby. As she washed his brown spiky hair, he managed to grab the soap and was about to suck on it as she quickly pulled it away accidentally freezing it making the baby laugh.

 _"Feed him._ " She managed to warm up some milk for the baby and used an old baby bottle to make him drink it.

 _"Changed his dipper. Which was not easy for someone who never learned to do it."_ Elsa threw away the old dipper and tried to get his new cloth dipper on him. As she read a book how to do it. Took a few times before she got it to stay on. She then wrapped in in some of her blankets in her room. The baby smiled and giggled, as Elsa gave a smile back. _"And then I made the decision, that would change my life forever... to raise him as my own son."_

The baby gave a small burp. Elsa giggled, "Excuses you." She then realized, "I suppose you need a name."

She gave it a thought, "How about... Peter? No... that name's a bit overused... Mosses? No, that doesn't really work..."

She gave it a deeper thought, she noticed his eyes were blue like the sky. She then remembered a Japanese translation for it. She smiled, "I know... I'll call you... Sora... my little Prince."

Sora beamed, "Ga... ga...!" Elsa smiled as she failed to notice her own room was thawing out. _"And from that moment on, my life had been that much better. And that's just the beginning of the story."_

" _With every ending comes a new beginning..._ _Two worlds, one family... Trust your heart... Let fate decide... To guide these lives we see!"_

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in... Two worlds, one family... Trust your heart... Let fate decide... To guide these lives... To guide these lives we see! Put your faith in what you most believe in... Two worlds, one family!"_

* * *

 **And that ends the first chapter of the story. To answer a few Questions, from time to time, Elsa does narrate part of the story... but not always. I thought I'd give it a try. Yes, in this story, Elsa rasies Sora as her own son. Oh, and I'm not planning to make an over complicated Avengers/ Heroes Of Light team in this. It'll just be Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Sora, Riku, and Kairi... Maybe Donald and Goofy as well. Only parings so far are Sokai and Anna/Kristoff with a little Hans/Anna because you know the story. However, things do go a little differently from here. And yes Thanos is a major villain in this story. Next chapter, we'll see how day two is going for Elsa raising baby Sora. What do you think? You like it so far. Be sure to leave a review and please be nice. Oh and don't forget to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: You'll Be In My Heart

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen.** **They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, looks like some of you are already interested so here's the second chapter. Oh, in case if you were wondering, there's not going to be too many spoilers from Avengers: Infinity War but just in case... read at your own risk. You have been warned. Now, before we begin, let's reply to the first reviews of this story...**

 **Mickol93: Thank you!**

 **ajjr12: Don't worry, I'll be getting back to them. And yes we will see other additional Disney Worlds with characters from Marvel and Star Wars as well. But they don't have much to do outside of their own world unlike Prince of Arrendelle.**

 **Well with that out of the way, here's the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: You'll Be In My Heart Heart

"You want to request what, your highness?" A conical man asked not quite sure if he heard her correctly. Elsa took a deep breath, "I would like to request we push back Coronation Day, for a few more years. Somethings come up and it requires my full attention."

"How long do you need?" Another conical member asked. Elsa thought for a minute. " _That's right. I was requesting they push back the date so I could rasie Sora. Sure, my parents were able to rasie Anna and I fine while ruling the Kingdom but I'm a single parent with a super powered son. However, I really didn't want to let them know I adopted a son behind their backs."_

"Maybe an extra... 16 years." The future Queen asked shocking everyone in the room. _"I was hoping to have enough time to raise Sora until he was a young adult and had better control of his powers as well as my own."_

Everyone in the room gasped at this, Elsa stated, "Look, I wouldn't have requested this this wasn't important. I can still prepare myself in the meantime." The conical men looked to each other before one replied, "Your Majesty, this highly unusual but if it's really that important... we can offer you an extra 12 years."

"14... the future of the kingdom is at stake." Elsa offered. The conical men offered, "13. Final offer." Elsa sighed, "Fine. I take you up on that offer."

 _"It was only going to me to 15 years to do this but it was better than doing this while he was still 3 and not understanding why he shouldn't use his powers in public."_

With that the meeting ended, and Elsa went back to her room. Were she saw the maids had brought up the last of the stuff for the new baby. _"Raising a son without being noticed was going to be a bit of a challenge but it helps when you're going to be future Queen. They'll do whatever I say without question."_ Elsa smiled as she gave a nodded of appreciation, "Thank you."

The maids gave a bow before leaving. The future Queen snuck the baby crib and other things into her room. She turned to see Sora wrapped up in blankets sleeping on her bed. She smiled as she quietly began to work. She opened the door to her spare room, now going to be Sora's room and began organizing the stuff. Once, the room was finished, she returned to her room and gently picked up Sora. Just the a loud crack of thunder could be heard outside. She then heard the baby sniffle before starting to cry. Elsa realized the baby had just woken up because of the storm. She shushed Sora, "Shhh... it's okay... it's okay... I'm here."

Elsa took a deep breath and began to sing, _"Come stop your crying... It will be all right..."_ She removed her hand and held on to Sora's, " _Just take my hand... Hold it tight... I will protect you from all around you... I will be here... Don't you cry..."_

Sora stopped crying to look up to his mother as smiled, _"For one so small, you seem so strong... My arms will hold you... Keep you safe and warm..."_ She sat in a rocking chair and rocked back and forth as she continued her song, _"This bond between us can't be broken... I will be here... Don't you cry..."_

 _"'Cause you'll be in my heart... Yes, you'll be in my heart... From this day on... Now and forever more..."_ Sora smiled as Elsa did the same, _"You'll be in my heart... No matter what they say... You'll be here in my heart... always..."_

She sighed as she knew they would be called monsters should there secret ever be discovered, _"Don't listen to them... 'Cause what does they know... We need each other to have... to hold... "_

 _"They'll see in time..._ _I know..."_ She told him. She took a deep breath as she stood up and walked Sora to the new crib as she told him, _When destiny calls you... You most be strong... I may not be with you... But you've got to hold on..."_

 _"They'll see in time... I know..."_ As she placed him the crib she sang, _"We'll show them together... 'Cause you'll be in my heart... Yes, you'll be in my heart... From this day on... Now and forever more..."_

She used a little magic to make a tiny stuff animal for him. Sora beamed as he took the tiny snow toy and cuddled it, " _You'll be in my heart... No matter what they say... You'll be here in my heart... always, always..."_ She covered him in a blanket as he drifted off to sleep. She lean in a kissed him on the forehead as she whispered, _"Always..."_

Elsa pulled out her iPhone and shaped a photo of her sleeping son...

* * *

Queen examined the photo's and selfies of her raising Sora as she explained, "And that became the first night of many. I had allot of regrets during those days, but adopting Sora... he was one the best things I had in my time of isolation."

Elsa smiled at all of the memories, she noticed the looks people were giving here and quickly put her phone away. The Queen shook her head and cleared her throat, "Sorry about that... anyways...

She then paused as she got a confused look, "What...? My phone?" Elsa then understood, "Oh, I think I understand. Yes, we still use horses and reindeer instead of cars, you just assumed we didn't have any. We do though, we're not savages. We just prefer the old ways of transportation."

She then turned back to the book, "You want me to continue or not?" She sighed, "I'll tell you the Wi-Fi password is later! Just please... thank you."

Elsa turned back to the book, "Now... as in every child... he didn't stay a baby forever..."

* * *

Years later, and a five year old Sora was sleeping on his bed. _"He began to grow up._ " Elsa smiled as she entered the room and gave a light rub, "Sora... time to get up..."

"Five more minutes..." Sora mumbled. Elsa laughed as she pulled him out of bed, "You said that five minutes ago... come on! Time to start a new day."

 _"Unlike Anna, Sora could be a deep sleeper, however like Anna. He was a little ball of energy."_ As Elsa did her own starts, Sora laughed as he played with his toy plane as he ran around the room. Elsa sighed as she smiled. _"Because of what we were... and one day... as I feared to admit it... he would be King of Arredelle one day... so, I homeschooled him. Taught him everything I knew from my studies..."_

Sora sat on his mother's lap as she read with the child. "...and to our covering our secret." Sora wore gloves similar to Elsa, "Remember... conceal it..."

"Don't feel it..." Sora nodded as the finished together, "Don't let it show."

 _"I figured this was the way it was going to be until the Coronation. However, I soon discovered..."_ Sora's ball rolled under his mother's desk and he ran to it knelt down and with one hand lifted up with ease just to get his ball back. Elsa stared at this in shock and disbelief, " _...it wasn't just the snow and ice."_

* * *

Days later, Elsa was continuing her studies when Sora walked up to her, "Mommy?" Elsa turned to him as her eyes widened, "Sora? Sweetie, what happened to your gloves?"

"I accidentally burned them." Sora admitted. Elsa turned to the fireplace which wasn't being used as she wondered, "How'd you manage to do that?"

Sora then sneezed out fire, burning part of Elsa's desk. Sora frowned sadly as his hands were still covered his flames, "Like that."

* * *

Later, Elsa typed on her computer to order some comfortable fireproof gloves in Sora's size. When Sora teleport on her lap, he smiled sheepishly as Elsa couldn't help but smile. " _Eventually, I realized, he was going to need more than gloves and a philosophy. He needed an actual teacher."_

* * *

Elsa rode horseback to a house away from Arrendelle with Sora on her lap, _"Fortunately... I just knew who to call... you see, like a good Catholic, I had Sora baptized. The priest of our church kept Sora's existence a secret but he needed Godparents. I would have Anna done that if she knew but I couldn't. So, I got the next best people... and if anyone could figure out a way... it'd be the Fairs."_

Elsa got off the horse as she helped Sora down. She the walked up the door and gave a knock. Arieth opened the door, she smiled, "My Queen..." She looked down to Sora, "... and my Prince... what brings you all the way out here?"

"Hello, Arieth. Is your husband home? I need your help... in more specificity... you're Godson needs your help." Elsa explained. Zack walked up to the door, "Who is it, honey?" He then turned to the Queen and Prince in shock as he gave a bow to both of them.

Elsa was later seen to explaining the situation to them. " _Before they were married, they used to live inside the castle. Zack was one of the guards while Arieth was a maid and they are the most trust people who lived inside the castle. I explained what was happening with Sora's abilities, and of course they agreed to help..."_

Zack hand Sora a wooden sword as he drew his own sword. He smiled, "Alright my Prince... follow my lead." He the showed Sora some basic movements with the sword. Elsa and Arieth watched from a distance. " _Zack believed if Sora could amplify his powers through different techniques... for this instance sword combat... he could use it to have better control of his powers. And sure enough... he was right."_

Elsa smiled. Days past as Sora used his fire powers to light a fire in the fire place before teleporting in his mother's lap. Elsa smiled proudly as she hugged Sora. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Elsa?"

" _Do you wanna bulid a snowman? Or spend some time catching up? I know you scared of the big day, the talk of it makes you wanna throw up!"_ They heard Anna's voice spoke through the door. Sora giggles as he telported to the door, _"But do_ _it for your sister!_ _Elsa please, oh please! The loneliness must kill you too! Do wanna bulid a snowman? It still doesn't have to be a snowman?"_

Sora giggles as he went to open the door but Elsa stopped him, "No, Sora. You know why we can't play with Auntie Anna." Sora frowned, as he could hear Anna sing, _"Okay, bye..."_

* * *

 _"Ever since he was old enough, to walk and talk, he'd always loved his Aunt's attempts to get me to come out and he wanted to join in the fun. But I always had to remind me why we couldn't."_

"Okay... now Sora... could you tell me who founded Arrendelle?" Elsa asked. Getting no response to turned to see Sora sitting and staring out the door. She sighed, "Sora... sweetie... I know you really want to know your Auntie... but our powers could hurt the people close to us."

"But I never hurt anyone." Sora replied. Elsa pick him up and place him on his lap, "Not intentionally. But if we even made even the slightest mistake. It could coast her life. This is for the best for her... you understand?"

"Yes, mommy." Sora nodded sadly...

* * *

" _Now, even while isolated... that didn't mean Sora didn't have any friends at all..."_ Sora pretended to sleep in his bed, when he heard a knock on the window. Sora removed the covers to see a slightly older open the window, "Hey, Sora! You mom asleep yet?"

"Hey, Riku!" Sora beamed as he climbed inside. _"Now, Riku was one of the guards only son. In fact next to Sora, he's the only other child in the castle. He was also Sora's best friend. And they were just as close as Anna and I were when we were younger. I could even say they were like brothers!"_ Sora and Riku preformed some fancy greetings high five, _"1 2 3 together, clap together!Snap together, you and me together! Knees together, freeze together! Up or down together, best friends run together... Always be together... You and me..."_

 _"He'd always sneak in there so they could hang out, whenever I wasn't there or when I was a sleep."_ Sora and Riku were playing Marvel vs Capcom 3 on then TV. Sora played as Spider-Man, Hulk, and Captain America while Riku played as Ryu, Iron Man, and Dante. They chuckled at their fun until the lights came on, "I thought I heard you two laughing in here."

Sora and Riku paused as they turned to see Elsa in a bed rope and slippers with her arms crossed. Riku and Sora smiled sheepishly as the older boy waved, "Uh... hi, You're Majesty."

"Hello, Riku." Elsa smirked. The boys looked away sadly. She sighed, "Don't stay up too late." Sora and Riku beamed as Elsa added, "And next time... use the door." She went back to her room to get some more sleep.

" _Yes, Riku managed to discover our secret and promised to not let anyone know about it. Which actually came very helpful, he would later to grown to be Sora's bodyguard."_

Sora and Riku high fived eachother as they continued to play their game. Years later, Riku was to his patrol with the other guards when he spotted Sora and Elsa trying to sneak back into the castle. He did a quick look around and "accidentally" knocked some armor over other guards quickly turned to the noise as Riku apologizing, "Sorry... didn't see the armor there!"

As the guards helped Riku picked up to the mess, he turned to the royals and gestured them to move. _"As well as making sure our secret is still kept."_ Elsa and Sora smiled in appreciation before running to their room.

* * *

 _"Riku wasn't Sora's only friend other. One of Sora's abilities allowed him to communicate with animals. I mean he could speak to them and they would 'talk back.'"_

Elsa walked into Sora's room as she saw him speaking to several birds, squirrels, and mice, "Really? So banding together you guys saved Christmas?"

A bird chirped in response. Elsa smiled as Sora turned to her, "Mom! You gotta listen to this story! I'll translate for you!"

"Maybe some other time..." Elsa politely declined before leaving. Sora nodded before turning back to his animals friends. _"As the years went by, Sora discovered some other powers, he had. He could control lightening, air, gravity, light, he can walk on walls with ease, super speed, bounce off walls... literally..."_

Sora was floating in mid air as the birds chirped him his instructions and the mice hopped on the keyboard updating his progress.The squirrels were there for support _"He's even learned how to fly."_ Sora then began to lose control and fall on the bed with a thud as the animals winced. _"Sorta... and so much more."_

* * *

His mother was going through some letters, when she winced, "Ugh! Paper cut!" Sora hearing his mother, "Here let me fix it for you."

He held on to Elsa's hand as he whispered, "Heal..." Green light shined upon it as it closed the wound. Elsa smiled in appreciation. _"Sora truly has been a real blessing on my cursed life. He grew up to be such a gentleman. Kind and true to his friends. He always thought positive. I loved him and always will. And as my son he loved me. I hoped we would be like this."_

Thirteen year old Sora stood in front of the mirror admiring the new Arrendelle uniform he wore as his mother stood by his side.

 _"Of course... nothing last forever... and the year before the Coronation... would be the last normal year for us... for everyone..."_

* * *

 **And that will conclude the second chapter. I took some inspiration from the new Broadway version of Frozen. Strange how they already made a Broadway musical already. The movie still feels new to me. Hey, Riku, Zack, and Arieth made they're first appearances! How cool is that?! Next time, we go through the final year before the Coronation day, Kairi first appearance is there, Sora and Anna finally meet, and a dark presence is revealing it's hand. Plus, Sora has some mysterious dreams... what could they mean? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: One Year To Go

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. And here it is! Chapter number 3! And hopefully we can see when the full release date for KH3 is! So, exciting! Now, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews!**

 **grimlock987: Border?**

 **Donald: HE SAID ORDER!**

 **I know I just wanted to write that at least once! Anyways, that's the plan anyways!**

 **ajjr12: It's possible. I plan to have about 20 different worlds in this series so one could be one I've already done... some could be a new one that I haven't done. You never know.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you!**

 **Elsa and Sora: We also appreciate the comment!**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks and we're going to find out in this story! Also, yes, I have. I thought it was interesting.**

 **Guest: 1. Elsa already explained that. I know in the movie they don't but in this version they do but they prefer horses and boats instead of cars and planes.**

 **2\. I made it perfectly clear. I'm not doing cliff notes for the chapters that I've already done.**

 **3\. That's why she's never left his side... until this chapter!**

 **4\. Well, yes that was the plan but she needed Sora baptised and needed Godparents, so her priest, Zack, and Aerith are the only ones who knew... and Riku snuck in and found out which turned out for the better.**

 **Evbro55: I'm glad you're loving this so far... I planning him show up somewhere... I just haven't figured out where yet. And yes, I have seen the trailer and yes, I thought they looked different all with some of the other princesses but that's probably because it's a different animated style than where the first appeared...**

 **Well with that outta the way! Let's get started on the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: One Year To Go

 _"Sorry, the last thing I told you was a little depressing. Let's see... oh, you guys may want to know this. Well... this is Sora's story as much as it is Anna's. You all know who Anna ends up with. So, let me tell you who managed to caught my own son's heart. Her name's Kairi."_

Somewhere deep of the forrest of Arrendelle, a young maiden humming a tune, was picking flowers. This beautiful red headed girl was Kairi. " _That's her. You can see why my son fallen for her. She has the sweet of voice of the Kingdom, red hair that even rivals my own sister's, and is beautiful to boot. Any single young men has fallen for this young girl. However, anyone else who tries to ask her out she always kindly reject them and tell them that their not the one for her. Some of those boys are still broken hearted... she feels bad for them though."_

Kairi giggled as some of the animals of the forrest help her pick out some flowers. She stood up as they help escorted her home. _"Yeah... she reminds you of those Princess stories we were told as kids. Anyways... when she met Sora... actually, we may need to get back to that later... what happens next with Sora is pretty important... but don't worry. We'll get back to her soon enough."_

 _"What happened with Sora... well, that night he got the strangest of dreams..."_

* * *

 _Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw he was on some short of beach He sat up for a few moments, he had a deep yawn. Then he went to lay back down when he saw a beautiful young girl with red hair towering over him. "WHOA!"_

 _He turned to see the girl giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kai-."_

 _"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing out here." the girl told him._

 _"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!" She had hit him on the head as she asked, "Are you still dreaming?"_

 _"It wasn't a dream!" But then began to wonder. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."_

 _"Yeah sure." the girl folded her arms behind her back and walked forward in front of Sora to look at the ocean. Sora then decided to change the subject, "Say.., what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."_

 _She didn't look back at him as she answered. "I've told you before. I don't remember."_

 _"Nothing at all?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"You ever want to go back?" He asked her. She considered the question and then replied, "Well I'm happy here."_

 _"Really..."_

 _"But you know..." She held her gaze to the ocean. "I wouldn't mind going to see it."_

 _"I'd like to see it too!" Sora said excitedly. "Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see em all!"_

 _The mystery turned towards him, "So what are we waiting for?"_

 _"Hey," Someone called, stepping forward he asked. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"_

 _Both Sora and the girl turned around to see Riku holding a log for the raft they were building or more like Riku was building. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He swung the log to the unsuspecting Sora who fell on the ground trying to catch it and walked towards the girl, "And you're just as lazy as he is." Riku reprimanded in a teasing tone. She giggled. "So you've noticed. Okay, we'll finish together."_

 _Riku plopped down next Sora who was siting back up. Kairi then pointed her finger out. "I'll race you!"_

 _"Huh?" Sora asked. "What, are you kidding?" Asked Riku, who was starting to get tired from all the hard work. "Ready?" She asked before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting. "Go!"_

 _With at they got back on the feet and ran for it. They looked like the boys were evenly matched with the girl laughing right behind them trying to catch up._

* * *

 _The dream charged to Sora carving something in the cave. He smiled at his work until he realized he wasn't alone, "Who's there?"_

 _"I've come to see the door to this world" Sora looked to see a cloaked figure. He wore a brown cloak and his face couldn't be seen. He could only reply with, "Huh?"_

 _"This world has been connected." The Stranger continued to speak. Sora was still confused, "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure continued. "Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking me out like this!" Sora demanded but then released this man wasn't from around here, "Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from?"_

 _"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The stranger told him. Sora assumed, "So, you're from another world?"_

 _"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little." The figure ignored Sora completely. Sora's eyes narrowed with determination, "Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there."_

 _"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing." said the cloaked figure stated. Sora turned his attention away from the figure and turned to look at the door but when he moved his head back the figure was gone. He then heard a faint old evil chuckling..._

* * *

Sora gasped as he woke up he looked around, he was in his bed, in his room, and back in Arrenedelle. He sighed in relief as his mind was so full of questions. Where was he? Who was that girl? What was Riku doing there? Why were they building a raft? Who was that cloaked figure? And finally... other worlds? He thought this world was the only one with life...

...but it was only a dream, right? Then why did it feel so real? He closed his eyes to get some more sleep...

* * *

 _"Sora went back to sleep but all of those thoughts were on those dreams. Still full of questions of what he just saw... and yet the biggest thoughts afterward was not of the hooded man or of the other worlds... it was the girl he saw. I know you all know who she was but for the time we had no idea who she was. So, anyways, he couldn't help but think about her... even as he slept. However, it was a pretty big day for him in the morning..."_

Sora woke up to knocking on the door, he got up as his mother came into the room with some pancakes with a candle in it. She smiled as she sung to him, _"Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear Sora... Happy Birthday to you..."_ Sora smiled, "Thanks mom..."

"C'mon, we have a big day ahead of us. Your Godparents are waiting for us for your next day of training." Elsa smiled. Sora looked up shocked, "Huh? But we always take off today... Why are we doing this to..." He then realized why, he sighed, "Coronation Day... it's next year."

"I'm afraid so..." Elsa admitted. Sora sighed as he began to frown, "You're going to be Queen... and not have any time for me..." Elsa turned to him, "I'm never going to abandoned you. Yes, I'll be Queen but I'll be here for evenings... when everyone learns about you... they going to want you to be King."

"I don't think I want to be King." Sora frowned. Elsa put the pancakes aside, "I know you don't and truth be told I don't wish to be Queen either... but our people need us. And look... when it is time for you to be King, I'm not going to leave you... okay? I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Really?" Sora asked. Elsa smiled, "I promise." Sora smiled as Elsa pulled a present that was next to the plate, "Here... we'll be opening the rest of your presents later but I wanted you to open this one now..."

Sora took it and unwrapped it. When he removed it, his eyes widened, "Wait... is this...?" Elsa smiled, "It is..." She pulled out a silver necklace with a crown on it. She smiled, "You're Grandfather's necklace... it was just found about a year ago and I had it cleaned up to it's former glory. It's been passed down by his father, and his father before him. And now... it's passed down to you."

Sora smiled as he placed on the necklace on before hugging his mom, "Thanks mom!" She smiled as she hugged him back when there was a knock on the door and Kai's voice spoke, "Your Majesty... the concial is requesting you're presence..." Elsa's and Sora's widened as the former called out, "Can it wait... I had something planned today."

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. They say it's urgent." Kai's voice spoke. Elsa sighed, "Tell them, I'll be there in a moment." They then heard Kai walk off to do so, Sora sighed, "It's already happening."

"Can Riku escort you today?" She wondered. Sora shook his head, "He's on guard duty with his dad." Elsa groaned, "What are we going to do?" Sora shrugged, "Well... I could always go on my own..."

Elsa's eyes widened at even the thought, "No." Sora groaned, "Mom. We've going there back and forth ever since I was five. You've taught me how to ride a horse. I could get to my Godparents home while being blindfolded."

"Sora... I... I don't like this... what if something happens...?" Elsa starting to panic and started freezing. Sora eyes widened, "Mom... you're powers..." Elsa eyes widened as she looked around she closed her eyes and whispered, "C'mon... don't let it out... conceal it... don't feel it..."

Sora took her hands and told her, "Mom... I'll be fine... I can take care of myself. I can bend steel with my bare hands, out run even the fastest of horses, and even without my powers I can still defend myself with a sword. Even my Godfather said I'm easily the best sword fighter he's ever seen. I promise. I'll be there and back just in time for cake."

Elsa paused as she realized her son was getting to that age. She sighed, "Alright... but just there and back you understand?" Sora smiled as he nodded, "I wanna hear everything that happens, don't talk to any strangers, and call me if you're going to be late."

"I will, I promise." Sora nodded as he put his phone in his pocket. His mother nodded, "Please do... if anything ever happened to you or Anna... I..."

"You're not going to lose me, Mom." Sora reassured her. She closed her eyes, "Okay... eat your breakfast and be on your way. We'll celebrate your birthday when you return." Sora nodded as went over to his plate as Elsa prepared herself for the upcoming meeting. Sora then spoke up, "Mom... I had this dream last night... it felt so real. Riku was there and I didn't know where we were and there was this girl and hooded guy I've never seen before."

Elsa paused before turning, "Really? Anything significant happened?" Sora shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Elsa stood there in thought before saying, "Tell me more about this dream when we see each other again."

"Yes, ma'am. Love you." Sora told her. She smiled, "I love you too." They then went on to their day...

"So, I went to my meeting... nothing important happened... yet... and Sora trained with his Godparents, they gave them his Birthday present and things seemed pretty normal for the meantime. Sora was about to head home for the day..."

Sora hopped on his horse as Arieth waved goodbye, "Have a good rest of your big day, Sora!"

Zack nodded, "Yeah... give our best to your mom."

"I will... thanks again!" Sora told them before turning to his horse, "C'mon, Philip! Let's go home!" He then rode off...

Kairi was humming to herself as she picked flowers. _"See... I told you we'd see Kairi again soon enough. This is how Sora met the love of his life... and faced the start of the greatest threat known to Arrendelle other than the Devil."_ Just then a snap was heard starting the madian, "Who's there?"

She looked around, "Bambi... Thumber... are you here." She then heard rusting in the bushes nearby, "Tigger? If you're gonna bounce me... just do it. You don't need to scare me."

However, what came out was none of the animals she knew. A dark shadow came out to strike, Kairi helped as she pulled back just as it got too close. Kairi backed away, "Who... who are you? What are you?"

 _"That creature was called a Heartless. A creature of darkness that feed on others peoples hearts. And Kairi's heart was pure. Too good for any of those monsters to pass on... and they never travel alone."_

More Heartless appeared around Kairi as she slowly back away. She grabbed her basket and slapped one aside as she made a dash for it. She ran as the Heartless pursued her. She called out, "Someone! Anyone! HELP!"

Sora rode peacefully when he heard the cries for help. Sora told his horse, "You hear that?" Philip paused as it listened up. The screams of the girl could be heard, "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"Sounds like someone's in trouble! We gotta hep her!" Sora said as he tried to turn to the direction of the sound. Philip shook his head and neighed, "I know mom told me to go straight home... but we can't just leave her!"

The horse neighed again, "Call 911?! By the time they get here, she could already be dead! Please, we gotta help her now..." The horse shook his head, Sora sighed in defeat before lifting up, "Philip? Do you like apples?"

Philip paused before turning to Sora and nodded. Sora smirked, "If we help this girl, I get ya a bucket full of them! How does that sound?" The horse nodded eagerly, as Sora beamed, "Then c'mon! Follow that voice!"

The horse ran to the sound of distress...

Kairi climbed up a tree as the Heartless tried to swipe at her. She screamed with tears in her eyes as she held on to the branch for her life. Just then, Sora rode in as he saw the sight, "What the... are those monsters!"

Sora the ride Philip closer, "Hey! Leave her alone!" The Heatless turned to the boy as Kairi turned to her savior. Sora hopped off Philip as he drew his sword, "I don't what you are but if you want the girl than you're going to have to deal with me first!" The Heartless didn't respond as they began to attack Sora instead, he used his sword to strike them down. They were unlike anything, he'd had ever seen... however he felt like he dealt with them before. After a few minutes, he finally vanquished the rest of the monsters. Sora put away his sword, and ran up to the girl still clinging on to the tree branch, "It's okay! You're safe!"

Kairi breathed heavily trying to calm down when the branch she was holding onto broke. She screamed as she fell, with quick instincts Sora ran up to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. Sora turned to her to face him the first time, "Are you o..."

He paused as he saw her face... this was the first time he saw a girl outside of family. And she was gorgeous... and she looked like that girl from his dreams. Kairi was equally speechless, she had seen plenty of handsome boys but none even lit a candle to this one. Sora whispered, "It's you..."

"Uh... y-yeah... it's me." Kairi blushed. They continued stared for a full minute before Kairi cleared her throat, "Um... thanks. You can put me down now."

"Huh? Oh, right! Sorry!" Sora blushed as he set her down. He the rubbed the back of his head, "Are... are you okay?"

"Yeah... thanks for saving me." Kairi smiled. Sora blushed, "You're welcome... so what were those things that attacked you?"

"I'd like to know. I was just picking flowers when they attacked me. What if it had been someone else? Someone's child or a elderly person." Kairi said with concern. Sora asked, "Have they been around here before?"

"I've heard that people had starting disappearing and those who were with them were attacked by creatures of those description." Kairi answered. Sora eyes narrowed, "All those people..." if they been attacking people, how come no one ever reported it to his mom... she was going to be their Queen! She had to know... but first things first. Sora turned to the girl, "Listen... I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. But first, let me make sure you get home safely. I hate to see anything happen to you."

"That sweet of you. I'm Kairi." She smiled sweetly. Sora heart pounded like the drums, what was this feeling. He blushed, "I'm Philip..." Philip walked to him as he added, "No what I mean this is Philip and I'm Anna! N-no I mean... I'm Sora."

Kairi giggled in amusement, "It's nice to meet you Sora..." She then petted the horse, "You too Philip." The horse gave a neigh, she smiled, "Really? Well, you deserve those apples Sora promised you."

"You can understand animals too!" Sora beamed. Kairi nodded, "As you can too I see. C'mon, I live not far from here." Sora nodded as he followed her as Philip followed her. " _And to think while I was in a meeting, Sora met the girl of his dreams... literally! Anyways, he escorted her home safely. She lived on her own other than the animals that hung out with her. Sora even knew some of them. Anyways, Kairi offered him some lemonade and they stopped to talk and eventually... it was getting late."_

"Oh man! My mom's going to kill me if I don't get home before she gets back from... work." Sora said as he looked at the time. Kairi nodded understandably, "You better hurry then." He hopped on Philip as Kairi asked, "You said you were going to get to the bottom of this threat. How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to inform the Queen. She has to know what's going on. " Sora answered. He was about to ride off when Kairi took his hand as it glew white, "And how are you going to do that. No one has spoken to her, let alone seen her outside the gates."

Sora was about to make up an excuse, like he had to try or something of that nature but somehow instead he said, "She'll listen to me because I'm her son!" Sora eyes widened as Kairi gasped as she let go. Sora stuttered, "Why... did I say that?"

"You're... you're a Prince?" Kairi gasped. Sora sighed, "Yeah... but no one's supposed to know... I shouldn't of..."

"I'm sorry.. I made you tell." Kairi frowned. Sora looked to her in confusion as she explained, "Ever since I was born I had these... powers. I could heal anyone in contact and even make anyone tell the truth. I made you tell the expose your secret... I'm sorry. You must think I'm a witch or a freak now."

Sora frowned before slowly removing his glove and showed a little ice. Kairi paused, "You have..." Sora nodded as he put the glove back on, "It's the reason my mother didn't want anyone to know about me... please don't tell anyone."

Kairi stared him before smiling, "I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine." Sora asked, "You promise."

She smiled as she told her own hand as it flew and smiled, "I promise... and I think you're super cute!" Kairi's eyes widened as she quickly pulled away her hand, "Um... you can ignore that last part."

Sora blushed as she asked, "So... um... will I see you again, my Prince?"

"It's Sora... I don't get out too often but I promise we will meet again soon." Sora smiled shyly. He then rode off on his horse as Kairi smiled as he left. Philip gave a teasing neigh, Sora blushed in embarrassment, "Shut up, Philip... you think she likes me?"

 _"Yep, it turns out Kairi was another one of us... Anyways, Sora was going to be a bit late so he texted me ahead, like he promised... he also told me to ask the council about the Heartless..."_

* * *

Elsa listen to everything the council had to say, although she wanted to leave ASAP to check to see if her son made it home okay. Just then, she felt her phone buzz, she quickly pulled it out and read the text to herself, "Mom. Going to be late but I'm almost home. Also, ask the council about shadow monsters..."

That made her concern as she quickly replied with a thumbs up emoji. She then cleared her throat making the council stop talking, "Yes, you're majesty?" She replied, "Gentlemen... I have been informed by a reliable source that you've jumping around a certain issue. Something about shadow monsters..."

"Um..." One of the council members looked uncertain before another spoke, "Your Majesty... we didn't you want to here some mere superstition..."

"Try me." Elsa told them. They looked to each other before nodded, "Very well... for weeks now, there's been a rumor going that people have been vanishing from the streets... eye witness believed them to be take by some shadow monsters... but that isn't possible... we're certain it's a bit of a overreaction..."

"Well... I'd like to be certain of that! If there's something endangering my people, I want it to be investigated and dealt with. I want to hear everything that has to connect with this until we find out what's been going on!" Elsa ordered. The council nodded, "Very well, we'll have it straighten out straight away!" Elsa settle down, "Good... now if that be all, I'd like to retire to my room."

 _"And my meeting ended there. I could believe I had to here what had been happening from my own son after I sent him out with risk of him being attacked! I was furious and worried. I paced around my room until my worries were put aside, until Sora returned home."_

* * *

Sora slowly opened the door to the room before entering his mother's room. He was greeted by his mother who checked up on him, "What happened?Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, mom. Did the council finally tell you...?" Sora started. Elsa nodded, "What's been happening? Yes! I can't believe I never was told about until now when it's been happening for weeks!" Elsa eyes narrowed before turning to Sora with concern, "How did you come to learn of those creatures?"

"They we're trying to attack this girl... the same girl I saw in my dream last night!" Sora explained. Elsa's eyes widened, "Start from the beginning."

" _Now, Sora told me all about the strange dream that he had. With Riku, the hooded figure, and the girl. And that on the way home he saw the monsters attacking a girl who looked exactly like the one of his dreams..."_

"...and if I hadn't stepped in, they would have kill her." Sora spoke up. Elsa then asked, "And then?"

"Well... I escorted her home. Made sure she was going to be safe. She made me lemonade... and we talked for a bit and then she touched my hand..." Sora hesitated. Elsa nodded, "Go on. I promise I would be mad."

"I told her I was your son!" Sora confessed. Elsa gasped as Sora explained, "She was like us. She had these powers. Apparently, she possesses the powers to heal others or force the truth outta anyone. Herself including. Oh, she also can communicate with animals like me."

"Okay... So you and I aren't the only ones out there... and you dreamt about her before you actually met her." Elsa nodded. Sora asked, "Mom... what do we do?"

"I don't know... the odds of this happening... Sora... tomorrow we're gonna to visit that girl, I wanna make sure she isn't a threat. We'll bring Riku along just in case." Elsa stated as Sora nodded. She then smiled, "Well... that's enough drama for one day. How about some dinner, cake, and presents?"

"What's for supper?" Sora asked. Elsa smirked, "I had to pull a few strings but it's your favorite."

"YES! HEAPING PILES OF EVERYTHING!" Sora beamed as he ran to the table faster than normal. Elsa laughed, "Sora! Slow down!"

" _Remember that Flash TV show... Barry burned more calories because he burning them faster due to his speed? We discovered Sora had the same problem when he got his speed, so he had to eat more... allot more. And he doesn't have to worry about his weight. I wish I was like that... anyways the rest of the day turned out great, dinner and desert was great, Sora enjoyed all of his presents, and we watched and sung along to 'the Greatest Showman.' I love that movie... The it came time for bed and I was about to turn in myself when..."_

"Mom?" Sora called out. Elsa turned around, "Yes... does something trouble you?" Sora shook his head, "No... it's just... could you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Sora... you're starting to get a little old for that..." Elsa told him. Sora asked, "Please?"

"...Alright." Elsa smiled as she sat on his bed, "What story do you wish to hear?" Sora shrugged, "I don't know... maybe a real story about our home?"

Elsa hummed as she tried to think of one. She then knew the perfect one, "Okay... so long ago when you're grandparents were young, they used to hang out in the garden..."

" _Yes, I told him about the story about the Keyblade. Sora was very intrigued by the story. It's still in the garden after all these years. No one's ever managed to even lift it. Riku swore he saw it budge a little when he tried but he could be just messing with everyone. Speaking of which, we spoke to Riku about this Kairi. Remember, how I said that all single men had a crush on her at least once. Riku was one of them, and she also turned him down like the others but they remained good friends and he seemed to trust her. However, he didn't know about Kairi's 'gifts' either. So, the next day the three of us went to visit the young. We pulled up to the cottage that she lived..."_

* * *

"This was the place I dropped her off." Sora told them. The dismounted from their horses as Elsa took a deep breath, "Alright, let's see if she's home."

They did a quick look around when Sora heard something in the bushes, "Kairi?" Just then a short orange and black striped stuffed tiger bounced on the young prince. Elsa and Riku turned to Sora thinking he was in trouble but much to their shock this animal was a stuffed animal... a living one. He grinned, "Hello! I'm Tigger! T-I-double Ga- Er! That spells Tigger!" He then took a closer look at Sora, "Say... I don't think I recognize ya from the Hundred Acre Woods..."

"It's okay Tigger... he's my new friend and our future King." A familiar voice spoke up. He turned to see Kairi with a pot full of honey. Tigger bounced off him, "Sorry about that your highness."

"Oh d-d-dear. I've never seen so many people here before." A small stuffed pig peaked from Kairi's long dress. The bear with a red shirt smiled, "Oh, it's alright, Piglet. Any friend of Kairi's or Christopher Robin's is certainly a friend of ours. In fact, they're just in time for lunch." Kairi giggled at the bear, "Silly old bear..." She helped the Prince up, "Sorry about that. I was getting honey for Pooh, I should have warned you about Tigger."

"Wait a second... Tigger... Piglet... Pooh... these are all characters from Winne the Pooh! I thought it was just fiction!" Riku exclaimed...

" _Yes, these were all the same characters from the classic Winne the Pooh. As it turns out, the author of the book met each of these characters... and decided to write a children's book series after them. It was some of Sora's favorite bed time stories I read to him... at this time it was one of the strangest things I've seen... well it wasn't the strangest I've ever seen or will see... but it was up there!"_

"Oh, they're real alright... in fact they'd been my closest friends since I was little." Kairi smiled. She nodded to Riku, "It's good to see you again Riku... I wasn't expecting you..." She then turned to Elsa as she gasped, "Or the Queen!" Kairi set down the honey pot as she curtsied at the Queen's presence, as she whispered to Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet, "Guys... show some respect!"

They bowed before the Queen as Elsa raised her hand, "No, no, no... there's no need for that." As Kairi stood up as did the others as Riku wondered as he walked around her yard, "Okay, if those three exist what about the others like Eeyore?"

He then knocked something over and looked down and saw a pile of sticks. Kairi pointed out, "That would his home." Riku turned to see Eeyore, he rubbed his head, "Uh... sorry."

"It's alright... probably would have fallen down anyways." Eeyore stated. Sora walked up and offered, "Well, I'll help you fix your house, Eeyore."

"Thanks for offerin', your highness. Wouldn't want to spoil your fun day, though." Eeyore told him. Riku muttered, "Wow... he's more depressing up close."

"Yeah, tell me about..." Tigger nodded, "I know... some bouncing will cheer him up!"

"Why are you into bouncing so much?" Riku wondered. Kairi smiled in amusement already knowing what came next, "Here we go..."

"Why? Because bouncing is what Tiggers do best! Allow me to explain it through song!" Tigger beamed before sing, _"The wonderful thing about Tiggers... Is Tiggers are wonderful things!"_

 _"Their tops are made out of rubber..."_ Tigger explained as he pulled his ears before bouncing on his tail around the new comers, " _Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy! Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one..."_

 _"Tiggers are cuddly fellas..."_ Tigger sang beside Sora as he handed a flower to the Queen, _Tiggers are awfully sweet..."_ He then bounced by Riku, _Ev'ryone el-us is jealous... That's why I repeat... and repeat... The wonderful thing about Tiggers... Is Tiggers are marvelous claps! They're loaded with vim and vigor... They love to leap in your laps!"_

 _"They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy! Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is_ _I'm the only one..."_ Tigger sang before finishing, _I-I-I'm... the only one!_ _Rrrrow_!

"Does that happen evertime...?" Riku started before Kairi finished, "...someone asks? Yes."

"Anyways, I was about to have lunch with my friends. You want to join us. It's no royal kitchen but..." Kairi offered as she picked up Pooh's honey pot. Elsa smiled, "It'll be fine. Thank you."

They followed her to her cottage and went inside where Gopher, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, and little Roo help prepared the table. Kairi smiled, "Table looks great guys... but could you pull up a few more chairs, plates, and silverware? We got some more guest here."

"Certainly, Kairi." Rabbit turned to do so, "So, who else came for lunch... I thought everyone from the Hunderd Arced Wood came here today... unless Christopher Robin finally decided to join us after all these..." He then turned to the Queen, "Oh, Hello you're Majesty..." Rabbit smiled a bit more before dropping everything as he realized who he just saw, "Y-y-you're Majesty!"

Rabbit bowed to the Queen, "Oh, forgive me, my Queen, if I'd realized... I would make sure this place was more clean..."

 _"Kairi's home was completely spotless..."_

"It's fine... really... we just have some questions about Kairi... but we agreed to stay for lunch." Elsa reassured him. Owl perked up, "Royalty joining us for lunch. Why this reminds me of when my great, great, great, grandfather..."

"What Owl's trying to say is that we'd love you to stay for lunch." Kanga stated. Sora whispered, "I feel like we hopped into the Winne the Pooh story books."

"Good. I thought it was just me." Riku stated. _"So, soon lunch was ready. We had some spaghetti and meatballs while Pooh of course had his honey. Seriously, it was a strange day for all of us. Kairi was an amazing cook, this was even better than anything I'd ever received in the castle... and that was saying something!"_ Sora finished his plate pretty quickly as everyone stared at him. He explained, " I have a serious metabolism."

"Um... I'll make more." Kairi blushed as she walked up took his plate and returned to the kitchen. Elsa told everyone, "Excuse me for a minute." She stood up and followed Kairi to the kitchen. Gopher turned to Sora, "So... you the boy that saved Kairi's life."

"Are you and Kairi going start dating?" Roo asked innocently. Sora blushed, "Uh... what?"

Elsa stood in the kitchen as Kairi prepared to make another thing of pasta for Sora with the help of some of the forest animals, the ones she'd usually think see in forest. Elsa cleared her throat, "Kairi... I appreciate you agreeing to keep Sora's exisitance... and other things a secret."

"It's no problem, you're Majesty. I know why he wouldn't want anyone to know. If everyone knew, they wouldn't leave him alone. They wouldn't..." Kairi started. Elsa nodded, "...understand. Yes... does anyone else know about what you can do?"

After placing finishing stirring the food, she placed a hand on herself as it glew, "No, you're Majesty. No one outside this cottage knows about me. My parents died not long after I was born. My Grandma passed a few years back and I have no other family other than the friends I make."

"I see... I'm sorry to here that." Elsa frowned. _"When I first saw Kairi, I wasn't sure what to make of her. Sure, she was beautiful... but looks could be deceiving. However, the more I got to know about Kairi... the more I felt like she was someone we could trust. In fact, if it wasn't for us being Royal, Anna could have ended up taking care of herself like Kairi has been. They were both sweet girls with the best intentions and truth be told she reminded me allot about my sister. Kairi made sure Sora was well feed during our visit, and even I could tell... they were starting to develop feelings for each other. Eventually, it was time to go home, Anna was due to attempt to make me come out of my room any moment."_ Sora, Riku, and Elsa each got on their horses but before they left, Kairi stopped Sora, "Wait..."

"What is it, Kairi?" Sora asked. She then pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote on it before giving it to him, "Here... it case you ever want to talk."

Sora saw that Kairi wrote her phone number on it, he turned to her and nodded, "Thanks for having us."

Everyone waved to the guests goodbye, they could even hear Tigger say, "TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!"

Riku turned to Sora, "Dude! Did she just gave you her phone number?!" Sora nodded as Riku's jaw dropped before muttering, "Prince's get all the luck."

"What?" Sora asked. Elsa turned to her son, who was blissfully unaware that Kairi also has began to fall for him, leaving her to think to herself. _"I was convinced Kairi wasn't a threat but... I was concerned. Look, I know my Son's a handsome boy and I was happy if found someone who could understand what he's been through. I... I just worried if he'd slip up and hurt Kairi... he'd never forgive himself. I didn't want him to feel the same way when I almost lost my sister."_

They rode their horses home. _"And things for that moment, seemed to gone back to normal... well normal for a super powered mother and son one day to be the rulers of the kingdom. The only major difference was that Sora and Kairi talked allot wanting to get to know each other more. Soon mouths passed. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter had come and gone and it's was going to be Sora's 15th Birthday tomorrow and the Coronation day the day after. I was scared what would happen next... what would happen to my son. And the dreams Sora had.. they kept getting stronger..."_

* * *

 _"Oh...Where am I?"_

 _"What happened to my home? My island! Riku! Kairi!"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."_

 _"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."_

 _"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."_

 _"Donald Duck."_

 _"Name's Goofy."_

 _"I'm Sora. I'll go with you guys."_

 _"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade."_

 _"That's right. The Keyblade."_

 _"So...this is the key?"_

 _"But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes."_

Sora's eyes widened open as he sprung out of bed. He took deep breaths. He looked at his hand... in the dream... he could wield the Keyblade. The one in the story his mom told him about... and he used it with the help of this Donald and Goofy to look for Riku and Kairi. But how can this be?

Why was he getting these dreams? He turned to the door, he needed some air...

* * *

 _"Meanwhile, I was having my own problems... so, I went to the only man I could trust... Riku."_

"Okay, usually when I'm up here this late, it's because I'm sneaking in here to hang out with Sora... not talking to his mom which happens to be my Queen... officially in a few days. You mind telling me what this is about?" Riku asked. Elsa sighed, "It's about Sora. As you already mentioned the Coronation's only a few days away and... I'm worried what will happen afterwords with Sora. I'm not going to have much time to watch him grow in to the man he's meant to be... and... well..."

"You're worried if you're not there holding his hand... the secret's going to get out." Riku stated. Elsa sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. So, many things could happen in the next few days... he'll be lonely in his room 24/7 until he's King... and neither of us can always hang out with him."

"Well... we do have few other options..." Riku suggested. Elsa turned to him, "Like what?" Riku pointed out, "Your sister doesn't have anything better..." Elsa cut him off there, "Out of the question."

"C'mon! What's the harm in meeting his own Aunt? He's got the most control of his powers between the two of you and he always wanted to meet his Aunt. She can watch over him when your being Queen. That would solve both of their problems." Elsa groaned, "What's the other option?"

"Kairi." Riku answered. Elsa still looked uncertain, Riku groaned, "Look you said so yourself, your not always going to be around for him. Those two have been goo goo eyeing eachother ever since they meet. And she knows what the two of you have go through. She'd be more than willing."

"Okay... say I did consider that idea... what would I have to do..." Elsa wondered. Riku shrugged, "Easy... invite her to the Coronation." Elsa raised an eyebrow, "B...but that would mean..."

"Sora would be out of his room the whole day." Riku finished, "You know, he's tired sticking in his room all day. He wants to go outside." Elsa crossed her arms, "He's been out there."

"Yeah... only to his Godparents for training and the situation with Kairi and the shadow creatures. He going to be King one day. Don't you think he should know his own people... face to face. And he needs to know what to do for his own Coronation when the time comes. Taking Kairi as a date will just be a bonus. He could keep a low profile, no one will notice with everything going on. What's the worse that could happen? It's not like he's going show off his powers or get engaged to Kairi right on the spot."

"I... I suppose you have a point." Elsa admitted. _"So, just like that, I wrote an invitation for Kairi. I had one of Sora's bird friends to take it to her..."_

She tied the letter to the bird's leg, she told it, "Look, I don't understand you but I need you to take this to Kairi... it's for Sora's sake." The bird chirped before flying off to where Kairi lived. Elsa sighed in relief as she told herself, "It's only going to be one day..."

 _"That's what I kept telling myself. What I didn't know what came next would set up things to come."_ Sora snuck his way through the castle and past the guards. _"Now, my son had never really explored the castle except for places I showed him. However, he needed to see the Keyblade itself and when he wanted to... he could use his powers to get anywhere unseen."_

He teleported to the other side of the hallway where the garden was. He then ran down the wall to ground level. He then slowly and cautiously looked around until he found it. Right there, the Keyblade still remained on the ground. Sora was shocked, it looked just like the one in his dreams... but how'd he know it looked like and why him? Why was he using the Keyblade in the dreams? He wasn't a hero? However, it felt so familiar. His hand slowly reached for the blade when suddenly a light shined about him, as he heard a familiar voice ask, "Who's there?"

Sora's eyes widened as he knew the voice, he slowly turned to see, for the first time in person, his Aunt Anna. _"That's how Sora first saw Anna in person but she had no clue who he was..."_ He turned to Anna as he bowed after he hid his grandfather's necklace, "Sorry, your highness... I... I just... I'm new... one of the new guards for the big day. My Godfather, Zack, pulled a few strings to get me in here and well... I..."

Anna raised a hand and smiled, "You wanted to see the Keyblade for yourself. It's okay... I get it. You couldn't wait until Coronation Day. No one else has to know about this." Sora sighed in relief, "Thanks because I think mom would ground me for life if she found out."

"No problem... well, here it is. The Keyblade. The weapon destiny to be used by the hero against the darkness." Anna smiled as she shined the light on the key. She then handed Sora the flashlight, "Here, hold this for me for a second." Sora took the flashlight as Anna walked up and started pulling on the Key as Sora wondered, "Um... what are you doing?"

"Trying... to see... if it'll let me... use this key!" Anna groaned as she struggled to pull it out. Sora wondered, "Do you need any help?" Anna stopped and turned to him, "I appreciate the offer but I pretty sure it'll allow one person to use the Keyblade."

"Oh... okay." Sora nodded as he watched his Aunt continue to try until she finally gave up, "Yeah... it's not going anywhere." She then turned to Sora, "You wanna try?"

He shook his head, "No... I don't think it choose me. I'm no hero." Anna shrugged, "Hey, you don't know unless you try. C'mon! I'll hold the light for you."

"Nah... I think I'll wait for the big day when it's not busy. Thanks anyways." Sora replied. Anna shrugged, "No problem, kid. Say... what's your name?"

"Um... it's Sora." He answered. Anna smiled, "Well then... welcome to the guard... Sora. It's nice to see some new faces for a chance." She then frowned, "Although... an old one would be nice too."

"What?" Sora asked. Anna sighed, "It's just my sister. She's used to be one of my closest friends... well only friend until she started shutting me out. She even pushed back Coronation Day until this year... All I really want is to be as close as we once were."

Sora frowned for he knew the full story. He wanted to tell her that his sister did care for her, and that he was the reason why Coronation Day was pushed back because she was using the time raising him to control his own powers. But he knew he couldn't... not yet at least. So, he simply told her, "Well... Coronation Day just around the corner... who knows what could happen. Maybe she'll open up to you then. You shouldn't give up on your sister." She turned to him and smiled, "You're right, Sora... Thanks."

Sora nodded before Anna whispered, "You better get back before you get in trouble. Maybe, I'll see you again." Sora nodded as the two went there separate ways...

* * *

 _"The next day, the following happened, we celebrated my son's 15th Birthday, he opened presents, we enjoyed our final day together before Coronation Day when Anna knocked on the door..."_ They two heard a knock on the door, _"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there... I'm just wondering how you've been... Do you maybe want to take a walk... Or sit and talk... or let me in? Are you ready for tomorrow? It's your big day... is there anything I can do?"_

Sora frowned as he turned to his mom and whispered, _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ Elsa looked down sadly at her son before looking at the door. When Anna left, Sora already knew he got his answer. He then turned to his mother, "Guess I watch the Coronation from the TV tomorrow."

Elsa took a deep breath before say, "Actually, you won't... because you'll be there too." Sora's eyes widened, "Wha...?" Elsa smiled, "It's unfair that you're going to be King when you don't know a thing about them. I need to prepare you for your own Coronation."

"Your... your not joking, right?" Sora asked as a smile began to form. Elsa smiled, "I already invited Kairi to join us... and... maybe I'll introduce you to Anna... face-to-face. Anna deserves to know the truth about you." Sora beamed as he hugged his mother... she slowly hugged back. She smiled, "Now... you better get some sleep. It's going to be a big day for the both of us."

She then turned to go to bed. Sora just smiled as he stood there. "Little did I know how happy I really made him..." Sora smiled as he sung to himself, _"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone... Gazing at the people down below me..."_

 _"All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone... Hungry for the histories they show me..."_ He opened the window as he sang, _"All my life I memorize their faces... Knowing them as they will never know me... All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day... Not above them... but part of them..."_

 _"And out there... living in the sun..."_ Sora perked up in the wind as he climbed up to a higher part of the castle, _"Give me one day out there... all I ask is one... To hold forever... out there... Where they all live unaware... What I'd give... what I'd dare... Just to live one day out there!_

 _"Out there... among the millers and the weavers and their wives... Through the roofs and gables I can see them..."_ Sora sang on the castle walls, _"Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives... Heedless of the gift it is to be them..."_ Birds landed beside them as he told them, " _If I were in their skin... I'd treasure every instant..."_

 _"Out there, strolling by the Seine... Taste a morning out there... like ordinary men... Who freely walk about there... Just one day and then I swear I'll be content..."_ Sora sang as he turned to the new day coming, _"With my share..._ _Won't resent...Won't despair... Old and bent... I won't care... I'll have speeeennnnnnnt...One daaaaaaaaaay...Out ttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!"_

* * *

 **Wow, this was a longer chapter than I first planned it to be! I hoped you enjoyed it. We got introduced to the Heartless, Kairi, and all the folk from the Hundred Acre Wood! I thought I should include them at least once! Next time, it's C** **oronation Day! Times are changing for Sora, Anna, and Elsa! The Gates are Open! Love maybe in the air! It's time for Elsa to become the Queen! Will everything go as planned? Plus, we get a little peak of the big bad you've probably been waiting for! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Coronation Day

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, now we go on to the main plot now! Now, before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: I'm undecided at the moment... but most likely not...**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Well... it's only a few chapters away... and actually in this story that never happens... I can't tell you why. That would involve spoilers.**

 **grimlock987: Don't worry, this time it's a much smaller group like Sora, Riku, Kairi, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf... maybe Donald and Goofy too. But that'll be it.**

 **The Keeper of the Worlds: Enjoy this chapter then!**

 **Mickol93: Oh, yes, she will be!**

 **SORARULES93: Thank you! And let's see... that's an easy one. In the original movie Elsa was 21 while Anna was 18, right? So, just added 13 years each. Elsa's 34 and Anna's 31. They still got time to marry and have kids... in Elsa's case more kids.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Coronation Day

 _"Well... it was both exciting and nerve wracking for the world but none more for my family. This was the first time, Sora actually used his alarm and got up on time."_

The beeps on Sora's alarm made him get up much quicker than usual. Once he shut it, off he leaped out of bed and quickly got dressed. This was it... he'd finally be really out there! Not for controlling his powers! Not for learning... well a little learning! But he'd finally be out there. Once he was dressed in his Arrendelle guard uniform, he knocked on the door, "Mom? You up?"

The door creaked up as Elsa in her Coronation Dress walked up to Sora. She smiled, "Sora... look at you. You look like a young man."

"Thanks, Mom! You look great too!" Sora smiled. Elsa smiled as they gave each other hug knowing their lives would change forever...

 _"Yes, we were the first to be ready a prepared. Meanwhile, Kairi was getting ready too. Ever since she got my invitation to the Coronation, she and her friends worked a new dress just for the day..."_

* * *

"It's today! IT'S TODAY!" Kairi beamed as she was already running out the door in her new finished pink dress. Rabbit as he and the others ran after her called out, "Wait! You're not ready yet! Quick, help her finish up!"

Tigger bounced next to Kairi and placed on her shoes as she ran and Tigger bounced much to everyone's shock. Two Squirrels helped finish the bow at the back of her dress. As two birds placed a small tiara on her head. She smiled, "Thanks!"

"Have fun, Kairi!" Kanga called out. Pooh smiled as he added, "If they have honey there be sure to bring some back with you!"

Kairi ran to the kingdom. _"Yes, she was excited for multiple reasons. The gates were opening, she was invited, and she had an official date with my son. She and her friends worked hard on that dress. However, there were some people who forgot to set their alarm even when she dreamed about it for years... I'm pretty sure you all know who I'm talking about..."_

* * *

Anna was snoring in her bed with hair in her mouth and drooling when she heard the butler knocking. "Princess Anna? Princess Anna?" Kai said trying to wake her up. "Huh? Yeah?" Anna said as she sat up in her bed. Anna spat out the hair in her mouth as Kai apologized, "Sorry to wake you, ma'am..."

"No, no, you didn't. I've been up for hours." Anna lied as she yawn and went back to sleep. She began to snore when she woke back up, "Who is it?"

"Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Kai told her. Anna stretch out and replied, "Of coarse. For what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am." Kai reminded the princess. "My sister's coronation..." She repeated. Then she opened her eyes slightly and saw her dress she picked out. Her eyes widened as she gasped, "It's Coronation Day!"

She quickly got up, got dressed, got her hair done and ran out her room, "It's Coronation Day!" She than began to sing, " _The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?!"_

 _"For years I've roamed these empty halls! Why have a ballroom with no balls?! Finally they're opening up the gates!"_ Anna beamed around the castle, _"There'll be actual, real-life people... It'll be totally strange... Wow, am I so ready for this change..."_

 _"For the first time in forever... There'll be music, there'll be light..."_ Anna sang and danced through the castle, _"For the first time in forever... I'll be dancing through the night..."_

 _"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy..."_ Anna sang as she attempted to lift the Keyblade once more. When she stopped she finished, _"But I'm somewhere in that zone... 'Cause for the first time in foreverI won't be alone..."_

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna beamed before gasping, "Oh, what if I meet the one?"

" _Tonight, imagine me, gown and all... Fetchingly draped against the wall... The picture of sophisticated grace..."_ Anna sang as she twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown acting like she looks gorgeous before She notices the bust of a man across the room, _I suddenly see him standing there... A beautiful stranger, tall and fair... I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face..."_

She then proceeded to stuff chocolate in her face. She grabs the bust of the man and swings it around, _But then we laugh and talk all evening... Which is totally bizarre... Nothing like the life I've led so far..."_

The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake much to her embarrassment. Later, Anna bursts into the portrait room, bounces on the furniture, and interacts with the paintings, _For the first time in forever... There'll be magic, there'll be fun... For the first time in forever... I could be noticed by someone..."_

 _"And I know it is totally crazy... To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in foreve_ _r... At least I've got a chance..."_ Anna smiled with hope...

 _"While Anna could barely keep still from excitement, I was a bit more cautious and Sora was in between that area. I knew he was ready for just about anything. I still wanted to make sure..."_

* * *

Sora was about to leave the room when Elsa stopped him. She told him, "Sora... remember..." She sang, " _Don't let them in... Don't let them see... Be the good people we always have to be..."_

Sora nodded as she moved to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter, _Conceal, don't feel... Put on a show... Make one wrong move and everyone will know..."_

The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them back down onto the table. As Sora quickly handed her gloves as well as his own, "I will, mom. But remember..." He sang, " _I_ _t's only for today..."_

" _It's only for today..."_ Anna sang heading to the entrance. Elsa smiled as they put on their gloves as she took a deep breath, " _It's agony to wait..."_

 _"It's agony to wait..."_ Anna sang waiting for gates to open. Sora left another way as Elsa opened the door to the room as she ordered, " _Tell the guards to open up... the gates..._

 _"The gates..."_ Anna sang. As Sora sang, " _The gates..."_

" _The gates..."_ Kairi and the people beamed as the gates opened. Anna ran outside, _For the first time in forever..."_

 _"Don't let them in, don't let them see..."_ Elsa sang. Sora sang as he got to ground level, " _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of..."_

 _"Be the good people we always have to be..."_ Elsa walked to watch the people coming. Sora sang, " _A chance to change my lonely world..."_

 _"Conceal..."_ Elsa sang as she looked down to her people. As Anna beamed, " _A chance to find true love..."_

 _"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..."_ She sang as she watched Sora walk through the crowd. Kairi sang with the people, " _For the first time in forever... We are all the song outside..."_

 _"For the first time in forever... The gates are open wide..."_ Riku and his father sang along with the guests. Sora and Anna unknowingly sing the end together, _I know it all ends tomorrow... So it has to be today... 'Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever... Nothing's in mmmmmmyyyyyyy wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!"_

 _"Toooooooodddddddaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!"_ The people sang until Anna was slammed right into the breast of a horse. She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off of the dock and was about to go overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it. Anna's eyes narrowed, "Hey!" She paused as the rider of the horse smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Anna smiled as hopped of his horse, "Are you sure?"

Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay. I'm great, actually." Anna admitted. He sighed in relief as He offers her a hand and their eyes meet, "Oh, thank goodness."

After he helps her to her feet, he gave a small bow, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna introduced herself with a curtse. Hans's eyes widened, "Princess...? My Lady."

He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat causing the boat to tip. Hans tumbles on top of Anna. She smiled sheepishly, "Hi...again." The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him. Hans stated, "Oh boy."

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're..." She laughed nervously as they got back up, "I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna apologized, "I'm sorry... I'll just..."

"Wait," Hans called out, "Don't go... You don't have to be embarrassed, princess. 'Oh-I'm-just-me.'" He frowned as he sung, " _I'm someone even more embarrassing to be..._

 _"I'm only the thirteenth son of a king..."_ Hans admitted as he went on, _"Of a very small kingdom... Of very small islands to the South... And nobody sings about this humble face... Or my lack of grace... Or quotes what comes out of my mouth..."_

Anna turned to listen to the Prince's song. He smiled, " _Thank goodness... I've journeyed a long way to see your sister crowned... To honor and to back you... Yet here I go to smack you to the ground... Please accept the humblest of the apologies... From a clumsy prince who's only come to serve and please... With a line of mean, big brothers... That goes on for miles... A man you won't see on a statue of bronze... Just Hans of the Southern Isles..."_

"Hi, Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna smiled. He smiled, "Hi, Anna of Arendelle. I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse... and for every moment after."

"No. No. No. It's fine." Anna reassured him, "I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! Cuz, you know..." She then started petting his horse, "Hello." The horse neighed before she turned back to Hans, "But, lucky you, it's... it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back as the bells rung. She doesn't notice at first when finally, "The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go."

She hurries off, stops, turns back give Hans a little wave, "Bye!" As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat as Hans eyes widened as he realized what came next, "Oh no."

The boat falls, with Hans in it. It lands upside down in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air before smiling once more. "You all remember Hans... then remember he's not the man he seems to be now... anyways, you're probably wondering where my son is in all of this. Well, Anna's about to run into him... right about... now." Just then, Sora and slammed into each other knocking each other. They groaned as Anna groaned, "Again? Really?"

Sora got up as he gasped, "Oh... Aun... er... Your highness! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Anna looked to who she bumped into and easily regonized him, she smiled, "Oh! Hey! Sora, right?"

He nodded as he helped her up, as she reassured him, "No... hey... it's fine. I wasn't looking either." She asked with concern, "You didn't get in trouble about the other night, did you?"

"Oh, no... no one found out." Sora reassured her. She sighed in relief, "Good... however just to be safe... we can say we met here and now if anyone asks."

"Thanks." Sora nodded. Anna then wondered as he looked off the the distance, "What's the matter?"

"Well... for the big day... I kinda got myself a date." Sora said shyly. Anna beamed, "Really?! That's great! Where is she?!"

"I kinda looking for her when we bumped into each other..." Sora admitted. Anna nodded, "Oh... okay. Here let me help you look for her."

"But what about..." Sora asked. Anna reassured him, "It'll be fine if we're a little late. So, what's she look like?"

"Uh... red hair. Blue eyes. She has a very beautiful smile." Sora described as his aunt looked around for Sora's distribution of the girl. Anna pointed, "Is that her?"

Sora then spotted Kairi and he was amazed by Kairi's new look. He nodded, "Y-Yeah... that's her." Anna was also amazed, "Wow! She looks amazing." She smiled to him, "You're a very lucky guy."

Sora cleared his throat, "Yes... well... um... you... you probably get moving." Anna remembered. "Oh, you're right! We'll talk later!" She then ran back to the church. Sora called out, "Kairi!"

She then turned to Sora and smiled, "Sora!" She walked up to him. The Prince blushed, "Kairi... you look... you look like a Princess."

Kairi blushed, "Thanks, Sora... you're so sweet." She then asked, "So., you ready for your mom's big day?"

"Yeah..." Sora nodded. Kairi took his hand, "Then c'mon! We're going to be late!" She dragged him to the church. _"Now... that's more I like it! Now, as for me. I was getting ready for this moment... I was very afraid... but I had to do it for my sister and my son."_

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath as she sung to herself, _"I can't be what you expect of me... But I'm trying every day with all I do... And do not say... Here on the edge of the abyss... Knowing everything in my whole life has lead to this..."_ She then made her way down to the alter, _"And so I pull inside myself... Close the walls put up my guard... I've practiced every single day for this... So why is it so hard?"_

 _"'Cause I can't show you..._ _I'm not as cold as I seem..."_ She sang as she thought about her son and her sister, _There are things you cannot know... And it's dangerous to dream..."_

Elsa finally reached the alter as Anna joined her as she whispered, "Sorry, I'm late!" She continued to sing to herself as she looked at Anna, _I know I'll never see that sunny day... When this trial is finally through... And it could just be me, you, and Sora too... I can't dwell on what we've lost... And our secrecy and silence comes at such a cost..."_

"I wish I could tell the truth... Show you who's behind the door... I wish you knew what all this pantomime... _And pageantry was for..."_ She as she spotted Sora and Kairi get the seats she reserved for them. She continued, _"I_ _have to be so cautious... And you're so extreme... We're different, you and I... And it's dangerous to dream..."_

" _It's dangerous to wish... we could make choices of our own..._ _Dangerous to even have that thought..."_ She sang on both herself and Sora's part however he had allot better control, " _We're dangerous just standing here... For everyone to see... If we let go of rules... Who knows how dangerous we'd be?"_

Anna peeks out to the audience. Hans waves at her from the pews. The crown is placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb are presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them. When the bishop told her, "Your Majesty, the gloves."

"Why right now would I make this mistake? How could I let my concentration break?" Elsa sang as She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb and scepter, then turns to the people. As the Bishop spoke in Latin, she whispered to herself, "Conceal... Don't feel... Conceal... Don't feel... Conceal... Don't feel..."

Sora's eyes widened as the orb and scepter slowly began to freeze. He quickly removed his glove and used a tiny bit of heat to melt it. Elsa was shocked by it until she realized who was doing this. Finally, when it was finished she quickly put down the items and put the gloves back on as the Bishop declared, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Sora smiled in relief as he put back on his glove and everyone sang, _"Queen anointed! Our chosen daughter!_ _Our blessed queen behold!"_

* * *

Later in another room, Elsa sighed in relief, _"I_ _can't believe that I'm standing here... Did I really make it through?"_

Sora opened the door and came in, "Mom, You did it!" She sung to herself, " _Now, what do I do? I can't stop smiling, how strange... Does this mean that things are different? Could they really change? And could we open up the door... And finally see you, face to face... I guess the queen can change the rules... But not the reasons they're in place... I can't be what you expect of me... And I'm not what I seem... But I would love to know you... Is it dangerous to dream?"_

Sora walked up to his mom and frowned, "I know... I shouldn't have done that and risked exposing myself..." Elsa just laughed, "Get over here!"

She then she and her son hugged each other. _"Yes, I was grateful that my son helped me. We thought the hard part was finally over..."_

" _How little did we know... the worse... was yet to come..."_

* * *

Over the world's atmosphere a large space ship floated above the world. Inside, were millions of Heartless. Five figures walked towards the throne of the ship. They were known as the Black Order and they knelt to their master. The white pale one stated, "Master... we believe theirs an infinity stone on this small world we discovered."

The Mad Titan sat on his throne and closed his hand welding the infinity gauntlet and it revealed on green stone on it. Thanos ordered, "Black Dwarf... Ebony Maw... go... bring me the stone."

* * *

 **Thanos and the Black Order everybody! Our big baddies!... other than Hans. But Thanos already has the Time Stone and another might be in Arrendelle according to Maw. But where could it be? I also took some inspiration from the new Broadway Musical. Next time, Love is an open door with Sora, Kairi, Anna, and (almost vomits) Hans. How will these events play out? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Is An Open Door

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Ah, the final part of normality for this world before chaos happens. So, let's reply to some reviews before we begin...**

 **ajjr12: I planning to have a Gravity Falls world for a big purpose in the story but that's it for TV shows and other than Disney I'm not planning of doing any Broadway worlds... and before anyone asks, I'm not doing Newsis...**

 **SORARULES23: Thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying both stories either way. And sweet! Let me know when it's up and I'll check it out.**

 **grimlock987: Yes... yes... it will.**

 **Mickol93: Yes... hope you enjoy it... even though it's Hans...**

 **With that outta the way... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Love Is An Open Door

" _After the Coronation, The party started immediately afterwards. Everyone began dancing and were having a great time. After check up on me, my son went back on his date. Eventually, I was reunited with my little sister again."_

After the music ended, Kai announced, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa walked to her throne as everyone clapped. Then the servant gestured to Anna as she entered the room, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna quickly ran into the room. She stopped to wave at the people one young woman waved back as Kai moved Anna next to her big sister. "Oh, here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to... Oh. Okay." Anna said with little nervousness. Everyone clapped for the two and in that crowd, Sora and Kairi also clapped. Kairi wondered, "So, when is your mom going tell your Aunt about you?"

"She wants to tell her when she gets a chance alone with her." Sora answered. As everyone began dancing, he turned to Kairi, "Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to to bend the relationship between those two."

Kairi smiled as she told him, "Go... but you owe me a dance."

" _Sora had been preparing for this since I told him he could join the party. He was going to do everything within his power to fix our relationship."_

Sora quick hide beside the room as he pulled out some large bolded words on them. He then showed his mom it which read, **"Say hi to her."**

His mother saw him and the sign. She then turned to Anna, "Hi."

"Hi, me?" Anna asked in a little shock. Sora then teleported to the other end of the room and showed Anna the same sign. Her eyes widened before turning back to Elsa, "Oh... Um... Hi." Anna gave Sora a thumbs up to inform him to continue what he's doing. Sora nodded before secretly teleporting to the other side once more and pulled out the next that read, **"Complement her."**

Elsa then turned to Anna, "You look beautiful..." Sora secretly teleported to the other end and showed Anna the same sign. Anna replied, "Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Elsa giggled at her sister, "Thank you."

"So... This is what a party looks like." Elsa smiled as she read Sora's next sign which was " **Talk about the party."** He then showed the sign to Anna who replied, "I warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked aloud. The royal sisters took and sniff and all came out with the same answer. "Chocolate!" They laughed as Sora prepared the next when Kai introduced, "Your majesty. The Duke of Weasel Town." Sora watched as the Duke glares at Kai, "Weselton!" The Duke cleared his throat and gives a kind smile, "Duke of Weselton, your Majesty. As your closet partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your dance as Queen."

He then pulled off some fast and ridiculous dance moves and gave a bow making his comb over fall off making the sisters laugh, Sora had to cover his mouth as started laughing too. They stopped as Elsa cleared her throat, "Thank you. Only I don't dance." The Duke seemed disappointed so the new Queen continued, "But my sister does."

Anna laughed then stopped to glare at Elsa as she realized what she just said, "What?" Duke didn't noticed and took her hand, "Oh, lucky you." And then pulled her to the dance floor, "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you." Anna hand one last look at her sister as Elsa grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Well..." Sora turned to see Kairi seeing how your Aunt is dancing with that... really... interesting Duke. We may have time for a dance now." Sora quickly set down the signs down and took her hand, "Sure.."

They two began to dance together. _"While, Anna danced with Duke, Sora danced with Kairi. Look I really didn't know how to dance, Arieth had taught him... she believed it that it was important he knew how... just in case. Looked like it was paying off... although, Anna probably wished the Duke had the same teacher right about then..."_

The Duke showboats, but he was just awful. Anna tries to make the best of it, as he exclaimed, "Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK!"

He lands on her feet as she winced in pain, "Ow. Ow." The Duke the spoke as he "danced," "Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? And why the Coronation was held back until now? Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

He gets in her face, as she honestly replied, "...No." The Duke looked suspicious but shook it off, "Oh, all right." He started "dancing with her" once more, "Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing."

He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks as the Duke stated, "Like a chicken... with the face of a monkey... I fly."

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi danced as they listened in, Sora asked, "A chicken with a face of a monkey? Is that actually a thing?"

"Nah... he's just probably trying to act young when he has no idea how teens are these days..." Kairi joked. Sora laughed as he asked, "So, who taught you how to dance? Was it Rabbit? Owl? Kanga?"

"Tigger, actually. He claimed it to be another form of bouncing." Kairi said as she did a Tigger impression. They giggled as Kairi eventually stated, "We should probably resuce your Aunt."

"Yeah... and I think a might know how..." Sora thought aloud as he drew a coin, "It looks like an ordinary coin... because it is an ordinary coin! The Duke's too greedy to resist this piece."

"Did you just quote Spongebob?" Kairi giggled. Sora nodded as he lightly tossed the coin towards the Duke as it began to roll. The Duke's eyes lit up with greed as he saw the dropped the coin. He stopped dancing as he told the princess, "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady."

The Duke then dashed after the piece of money. Anna saw where the coin originated as she walked back to Elsa, she whispered to Sora, "Thank you."

As Anna returned to Elsa, the Queen chuckled, "Well he was sprightly."

"Ugh. Especially for a man in heels." Anna groaned as she rubbed her feet. Elsa asked, "Are you okay?" Anna looks to her big sister, "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this forever." Elsa smiled, "Yeah, me too..." She then frowned, "But it can't."

"Why not? If..." She asked as she tired to get deeper in. Elsa just looked away from her, "It just can't." Anna frowned, "Excuse me for a minute."

She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. Sora and Kairi stopped dancing to see what had happened next. _"Sora knew why it happened but he had a feeling, that we both had to be in better moods if I was going to tell Anna that she has a nephew. So, for the second time that day, she met up with my son."_ Anna walked up to Sora and Kairi, "Hey, thanks again for getting me out of there and were trying to get my sister and I talking either."

"You're welcome... I just wished the latter was a little more effective." Sora nodded. Anna shrugged, "Well... we did spoke to each other for the first time in years so.. it did help. So, thanks."

"No problem... Oh, anyways, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is Princess Anna of Arrendelle." Sora introduced. Kairi curtsied, "Your Royal Highness."

"Oh, you don't need to do that. It's nice to meet you." Anna smiled, "So, you two have any family here?"

"I had my Grandma but she passed away a long time ago." Kairi explained as Anna looked to her with sympathy, "I'm sorry." Kairi reassured her, "It's okay..."

"I just have my mom... and also I have an aunt but she doesn't know I exist." Sora spoke up. Anna turned to him in shock, "Really? Why's that?"

"You know what... I really shouldn't. It's your night..." Sora shook his head. Anna reassured him, "It's okay... you helped me out a few times today. Please... continue..."

"Well... you see my mom and aunt... they were really close as kids... they used to be best friends and do their favorite things like say build a snowman..." Anna smiled at that as Sora continued, "But one night my mom accidentally nearly killed her..." Anna gasped, as Sora reassured her, "It's okay... she's fine. She doesn't even remember the accident however, my mom felt so guilty about it she shut herself from her believeing it was for her own safety..."

"That's awful..." Anna frowned. Sora added, "So, when I was born... my mom didn't want me risking the same mistake she did so she forbid me to tell her what happened for her own safety and she didn't want me living with that kind of guilt."

"Wow... I... I couldn't even imagine if something like that happened to Elsa and I... what about your father? What does he think about that?" Anna asked. Sora frowned, "I never knew my father. My mom doesn't really talk about him."

"Sora... that's terrible..." Kairi stated. She didn't know about that last part. Anna nodded, "Yeah... sorry for bringing it up."

"It's alright. you didn't know." Sora reassured and gave them both a smile, "But Mom said she actually may introduce me to my Aunt because of today!" Anna beamed, "That's great news... I hope it turns out okay for you family." Just then someone bumped her by accident. Sora gasp but when she about to hit the floor, Hans catches her. He smiles perfectly, "Glad I caught you."

"Hans." Anna beamed. He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance. Kairi smiled, "I think you're Aunt's going to be okay... she has no idea you were referring to her and Elsa."

"Not a clue." Sora nodded. Riku walked up to them, "I'd pay to see a picture of her reaction." Sora and Kairi turned to Riku, "So, how's you date going?"

"It's great! Right, Sora?" Kairi smiled. Sora quickly nodded, "Oh, yeah, definitely!" Riku grinned, "Good... the Queen just wanted to make sure Sora was having a good time."

Sora turned to his mother, who smiled and waved. Riku added, "She also said, once the party calmed down a bit to tell Anna the big news." Sora smiled nodded to his mom. Kairi smiled, "So, where's your father?"

"He's by the Keyblade... that things been insanely popular since the gates open. There's a line of people to see if one of them is worthy of lifting the blade." Riku answered, "Speaking of which, I should help him make sure the crowds not to crazy. Later."

As Riku left, the Duke rolled his eyes, "Please... the thing is just a fariy tale to tell kids... there's no Keyblade, no hero... and certainly no great evil coming?" Sora asked, "Haven't you seen the Keyblade yourself?"

"Ah, young man... I guess they haven't worked here long enough to know it's a shame. It's just for entertainment purposes only. You'lol understand when you're older." The Duke replied as he went to enjoy the rest of the free stuff. Sora turned to Kairi, "What do you think?"

"I'd like to believe it's real. In fact I do. Have you ever tired pulling it?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head, "I thought about it one night but decided against it... but I had a dream that I could use it."

"You mean like the dream where I was in it before you met me?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah..." Kairi gave it a thought, "Maybe... you should give it a try."

"I don't think I would be able to lift it. I'm no hero." Sora frowned. Kairi smiled, "Well... you're my hero. If it wasn't for you, I'd be monster food."

Sora smiled as he blushed. He then continued to dance with her. _"It was funny watching whenever I saw my son hang out with Kairi. They acted like they knew each other before the first Heartless attack... like they met before... once upon a dream."_ Elsa smiled as she watch her only son dance with Kairi as new music started playing in the two heads. Kairi sang, _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..._ _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..._ _And I know it's true... that visions are seldom all they seem..._ _But if I know you, I know what you'll do..._ _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream..."_

Kairi hummed the tune of the song as they continued to dance as she did a twirl she sang, _"But if I know you, I know what you'll do... You'll love me at once... The way you did once upon a dream..."_ Sora then sang, _"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream... I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam... And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem..."_

 _"But if I know you, I know what you'll do... You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream..."_ Sora and Kairi sang together as they continued to dance...

* * *

As the evening went on Anna and Hans drink and chat. Anna stated, "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide..."She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand, "Oops. Sorry."

He just laughs. Later on, Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle. Anna stated, "...Your physique helps I'm sure."

Later in the garden, Hans notices her white streak, "What's this?" Anna explained, "I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

"I like it." Hans smiled. Anna then turned to the Keyblade in the garden, the crowds had died down after every had a turn to attempt to pull the Keyblade from the ground, "That's it... the legendary Keyblade." Hans muttered, "Incredible..." He turned to Anna, "May I?"

"Be my guest... who knows... maybe you're the one everyone's been waiting for." Anna smiled. Hans walked up and took hold of the Keyblade. He pulled with all his might and it would still not move from it's spot. Eventually, he gave up, Anna shrugged, "Oh well... I thought you would have been a great hero..."

 _"Not near the ending... you don't... sorry... I continue the story..."_

Hans just smiled at Anna. Later that evening, she teaches Hans how to eat krumkake, "Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face. She then asked, "Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally... for two years." Hans answered. Anna shook her head, "That's horrible." Hans just shrugged, "It's what brothers do."

"...And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, plus she even held back the coronation for thirteen years and I never knew why." Anna told him. He takes her hand and leaned in close, "I would never shut you out." Anna and Hans continued to smile at each other until Anna asked, "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." Hans nodded. Anna stood up as she sang, _"All my life has been a series of doors in my face... And then suddenly I bump into you..."_ Hans nodded, "I was thinking the same thing! Cause, like... _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place..._ _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue..."_

Anna giggled before singing, _"But with you..."_ Hans repeated, _"But with you... I've found my place..."_ Anna sang, _"I see your face..."_ They then sang together, " _And it's nothing like I've ever known before... Love is an open door... Love is an open..."_

 _"Door!"_ Anna sang as Hans joined in, _"Door!"_ They then sang together, _"Love is an open door..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"Love is an open door..."_ They sang together throughout the castle. They hop up on the castle roof and watch a shooting star as Hans stated, _"I mean it's crazy..."_

"What?" Anna asked. Hans started, _"We finish each others'..."_ Anna beamed, "Sandwiches!" Hans laughed, "That's what I was gonna say!"

 _"I've never met someone..."_ Anna started before Hans joined her, _"Who thinks so much like me... Jinx. Jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation..."_ Hans stated, _"You..."_

 _"And I..."_ Anna sang. Hans sang, _"Were..."_

 _"Just..."_ Anna started to sing as Hans joined, _"Meant to be!"_

 _"Say goodbye..."_ Anna sang as Hans repeated, _"Say goodbye..."_ As they sang together, _"To the pain of the past... We don't have to feel it anymore... Love is an open door... Love is an open..."_

 _"Door!"_ Anna sang as Hans joined in, _"Door!"_ They then sang together, _"Life can be so much more..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"Love is an open..."_ They stopped singing as they bumped into each other. Hans stated, "Oh, okay." Anna laughed sheepishly. They continued to dance with each other through out the castle unware Sora and Kairi walked by them. As they danced on Hans asked, "Can I say something crazy?" Anna giggled as she nodded as he went on his knee, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something crazier? Yes!" Anna beamed. They then sang together, _"Love is an open door... Love is an open..."_

 _"Door!"_ Anna sang as Hans joined in, _"Door!"_ They then sang together, _"Life can be so much more..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you..."_

 _"With you... Love is an open..."_ Hans sang as Anna repeated, _"Love is an open..."_ As they finished together, " _Door!"_

* * *

 _"And Anna still regrets saying yes to that man... Anyways, I think you want to get back with Sora and Kairi, right? Well, they too had a wonderful evening. Although, I raised Sora better to marry someone right at the bat. And Kairi knew better than that too. However, they both agreed they were both in love with each other... and they wanted to see each other as often as they can. Not just on the phone. So, they came up with a plan..."_

"...so I'm sure my mom can get you a job here. And she can let you out so you can still live you're friends from the hundred arce wood." Sora stated. Kairi looked uncertain, "You sure you're mother will be alright with this... I mean... the gates were closed for a reason..."

"She likes and trusts you. I'm sure she can figure out something reasonable." Sora smiled as he took her hand. She smiled as they both began to lean in to kiss. When there lips were about to connect a dark shadow covered them. They paused, as Sora started, "Odd... there was no storms reported this evening..."

"Um... Sora?!" Kairi's eyes widened as she looked up. As Sora looked up as his eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Is that what I think it is?!"

What they saw was no cloud but a very large ship. It was alien... _"And that began to change the things we thought about our universe..."_

Sora and Kairi stood their speechless as they watched it fly closer over the castle...

* * *

 **And that will conclude todays chapter! Of coarse, Hans was never going to wield the Keyblade... he's far from worthy. Next time, Elsa learns about Anna's engagement with Hans... but that's only the least of her concerns. Ebony Maw and Dwarf Star invade the castle with an army of Heartless claiming they want to wipe out half of her people and claim something called an Infinity Stone in the name of Thanos. Her guards are helpless against them. To save the everyone from this threat, Sora must reveal who and what he is? How will it affect the world? And... the Keyblade is finally is lifted and one thing is clear the Infinity War has begun! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Keyblade's Chosen

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. OMgosh! We finally got a release date! Sadly it got delayed to January 29, 2019 instead of a 2018 release day but it's not that bad! Only one month off. I wish I could have seen the trailer but I guess I'll have to wait a few days as well as more new trailers so it'll probably be worth it. Anyways, SORARULES23 has just published recently published his own Frozen KH fanfic... I suggest you check it out. It's pretty good so far.**

 **Anyways before we start on this chapter, let's reply to some reviews.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Well here it is... and we finally got a release date! I'm really sticking with Disney music in this but if I had to put a song there, it would have been** **Immigrant** **Song. You know from Sherk the Third and Thor: Ragnarok. Seems like a better fit to me.**

 **ajjr12: I just said I might do some from Disney Broadways... and it's going a bit slow and I intend the next chapter for that to be a long one... it's going to be a while.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! And there's only one way to find out!**

 **grimlock987: He used to before he discovered the Heartless and the next D23 doesn't happen until next year. It's E3 you want and that's tomorrow.**

 **Well with that out of the way... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Keyblade's Chosen

 _"While all of that was going on, we were completely unaware inside as Anna and Hans came to tell me of their big news... you probably remember it from most versions but here we go."_

Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow, "Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly, "I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans bowed to her sister, " Your Majesty."

Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey. She took a deep breath, she kept this secret from here long enough. It was time she knew, "Anna..."

"I have something to tell you." The Arredelle sisters said at the exact same time. They paused, "Wha..."

"You first." Anna gestured to her. Elsa shook her head, "Mine's a bit more of a private topic... you can go first."

"Alright... We would like..." Anna could hardly contain her excitement. Hans added, "...your blessing..."

"...of..." Anna started before they finished together, "...our marriage!" Elsa was shocked by this, "Marriage...?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed. Elsa just stared at her, "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves." Anna admitted, "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then... Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa asked. Hans nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Anna..." Elsa tired to get her sister's attention but she didn't notice, "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us..."

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa shook her head. Anna just continued, "Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must..." Elsa then stated firmly, "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?!" Anna asked in shock. She then leaned in to her sister, "May I talk to you, please. Alone."

Anna saw Hans's worried face so she hooks arms with him, "No. Whatever you have to say, you... you can say to both of us."

 _"Now, I knew Anna was lonely and wanted some attention but I never thought she'd go far into getting engaged to a complete stranger. I wanted to tell Anna about Sora but as long was Hans was around I wouldn't be able to keep the whole situation quiet. So, I had to put that aside... at least for the moment."_

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa told her firmly. Anna argued, "You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" She asked. Anna replied, "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Elsa was deeply hurt by this, if only she really knew. She was about to continue when she heard a loud voice call out, "MO... er... YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!"

Elsa easily regonized her own son's voice, turned to Sora and Kairi who both looked absolutely terrified. Elsa said with concern, "Sora...?"

"Wait... you know Sora?" Anna asked with confusion. Hans turned to her as she simply explained, "New guard... he's a good kid." Hans nodded understandably as Elsa turned to Anna, "I explain later... privately... and I really mean privately this time."

She then turned to Sora, "Sora... Sora... calm down... tell me what happened." Sora took deep breaths, "I... I think we're being invaded."

"Hey... hey... it's okay, Sora... Arrendelle's not being invaded. Remember, the gates are open?" Anna tired to reassure him. Hans nodded, "She right. They're probably just here for the party and arrived a bit late."

"No... he really means we're being invaded! I was with him!" Kairi vouched for him. Elsa looked with concern, "By who?"

"This one you kinda gotta see to believe..." Sora told his mom as he gestured toward a window. Elsa, Anna, and Hans all turned to the window as their eyes widened in horror. _"Until that day... I never once believed their was life beyond our world... and now we were being invaded by aliens."_

"Oh my gosh..." Hans gasped. Elsa looked confused, "Aliens?" Anna muttered, "Please be the we come in peace kind... please be the we come in peace kind..."

Elsa then leaned to Sora, "Remember... whatever happens... Conceal, don't feel..." Sora nodded as he repeated his mother's phrase in his head. Anna then stated, "Maybe... if we calmly move the guest to safety maybe we can avoid a..."

"OH MY GOODNESS! WE'RE BEING INVADED BY ALIENS! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" The Duke screamed like a little girl starting a panic. Anna frowned as she finished, "...panic."

Elsa turned to the captain of her guard, "Evacuate the guest, have the civilian get into their homes, and close the gates!" He nodded, "Yes, you're Majesty!"

All the guards and Riku rushed in to do as the Queen had ordered. However, they were cut off by the Heartless all the guards drew the weapons to fight against the monsters. Elsa leaned to Sora, "Those things were those the..."

"Creatures that attacked Kairi and responsible for all the disappearances... Yeah... those are them." Sora whispered as he held Kairi's hand to comfort her. The guards tired to fight off the Heartless but their numbers continued to grow. What made things worse, crashing through the roof, landed on the ground was a large creature with orange skin and he carried a giant mace, which he used to swat most of the guards aside. Riku managed to dodge the attack and swung his sword at the beast but his sword shattered on impact. Riku looked at his broken sword before back at the monster, "Not good!"

The creature as about to strike at Riku but his father came in and pulled Riku out of harms way. Just then another skinny white alien floated in the room. He lifted the fallen weapons with his mind and send them at the last guards stand wounding or killing them. One headed straight for Riku when his father stood in front of him taking the attack. Riku eyes widened in horror, "DAD! NO!"

The white skinny alien turned to the people in the building as he grinned, "Hear me, and rejoice! You have the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You are about to die at the hands of the his Black Order." Everyone in the room gasped at that as they alien continued, "You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile for even in death you have become Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to..."

"Why do you want?! Why do you threaten my people?!" Elsa demanded as she kept her son behind her. The alien turned to her, "You are the leader of these people?" Elsa nodded, "I'm their Queen."

"Well, your Majesty, I am Ebony Maw and this is Black Dwarf. We speak on behalf of the mighty Thanos. You're world possess an Infinity Stone, the great Thanos is not unreasonable... if you hand it over to us now... you and you loved ones may live but half of your people will die but we'll make it as painless as possible." Everyone began muttering among themselves, Sora turned to Anna, "What's an Infinity Stone?"

"I have no idea..." Anna admitted. _"Truth was no one had ever heard of an Infinity Stone. We had no idea what Maw was talking about. Even if we did knew and gave it to him, he'd still wipe out half of my people and God only knows how countless more..."_ Elsa cleared her throat, "Mr. Maw, I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Defiance... very well... we'll see to the Stone ourselves." Maw cut her off as Black Dwarf grinned, "This part more fun anyways." Maw lift all the weapon's with his mind as Riku held his father's lifeless body. Maw threw the weapons at them and the Heartless leaped at them. Time felt like it had stopped for Sora. _"While this was going on Sora was having a major debate in his head. What he did next would change his life forever..."_

 _"Conceal, don't feel... conceal, don't feel..."_ Sora's mind thought his mother's phrase while his conscience argued, _"Screw that! Sora... They're gonna kill everyone! You're the only one who can stop them!"_

 _"Wha... no... I can't I... Mother said..."_

 _"She'll die if you don't! They all will! Riku! Aunt Anna! Kairi! And countless others! Do you want sit here and do nothing?!"_

 _"Of coarse not! But... but I'm not a hero..."_

 _"You sure? Kairi thinks otherwise... and deep down... you know you are too! Sora! You gotta do this! DO IT NOW!"_

Sora's eyes narrowed with determination as he removed his gloves and tossed them aside. He then turned to his mother as everything was slow motion due to his speed, "Mother... forgive me..."

He then ran and got Riku and all the guard wounded or dead to the others. He then changed the directions of several of the weapons as well as creating an ice wall in front of them. He then used fire, lighting, and ice to destroy serval close Heartless. He then turned to Maw and ran at him and leaped at him with his leg aimed at the alien... Sora kicked Maw in the stomach sending him back as things went back to normal time.

Everyone was shocked as all the guards were among them, the weapon had changed course and a ice wall blocked the path for the ones that didn't before falling apart and the first wave monsters were completely destroyed as Maw was sent to the other end of the room. And a young man in a guard uniform stood were Maw once stood. Anna wondered, "What just happened?"

 _"It took me a few moments but when I saw my son's gloves on the ground where he once was, and saw him where Maw once stood. I unstood what had happened..."_ Elsa looked around and saw the removed gloves and turned to see Sora there clinching his bare hand to a first as Black Dwarf did the same. Her eyes widened in horror, "SORA! DON'T!"

But it was too late as they both threw their fist at each other and went they collided the shock wave send the two to the opposite walls of the ball room as they got back up the Duke muttered as he ducked behind his bodyguards, " ...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Sora payed little attention of what people had said about him nor did he care. He simply wiped the ruble off his shoulder before drawing out his sword. Black Dwarf chuckled, "What's that going to do aginist me?"

"Let's see what you think of this!" Sora declared as he fired several light missiles at him. Black Dwarf stumbled backwards as the projectiles hit him. Maw got back up and grinned, "This should provide more entertainment than I thought."

He then set several objects at him. He once again used ice to shield the people behind him. He then used his speed and ran on the things that were sent to kill him to get to Maw. He then tackled him through a wall to the ground outside, he then pointed his sword at his threat, "Stay down!"

Maw just chuckled, "Boy... don't make threats you don't intend to keep." A table was slammed into Sora to get him off of Maw. He pushed it aside with his uniform slightly torn. He saw that Black Dwarf was back up and ran at Sora. He knocked Sora to a wall but he bounced off it and counted with a kick knocking Black Dwarf away. He growled as swung his mace at him, but Sora easily dodged it with his speed. He then began to run around him hitting him hard as fast he could, as Black Dwarf roared in pain and tired to swipe at him. Sora's attack finally stopped when Maw lifted him the telekineticly.

Before Black Dwarf could get some payback, Sora blinded him by fire. This caused the large alien to drop his mace and Sora caught it. He used it to hit Maw making him drop him. He then turned to Black Dwarf and used his own weapon against him and hit him to a fountain. He then electrified the water causing Black Dwarf to scream in pain. Sora then raised the huge mace in the air planning to knock out Black Dwarf but he caught his weapon with his hand and countered with a punch. This sent Sora flying as well tore his shirt open. His bare chest could be seen as Kairi looked away with a blush.

As Sora got on his feet, Elsa continued to watch the fight extremely worried. _"I felt so helpless... Sora was fighting super powered killer aliens and there was nothing anyone else could do to help him. And even if he somehow won the fight... I was worried of what people would think of him..."_ Just then Maw threw a bunch of weapons at Sora, who deflected them with his own sword. Anna then exclaimed much to Elsa's shock, "YOU CAN DO IT, SORA! KICK THEIR ALIEN BUTTS!"

"YEAH! GO SORA!" Kairi cheered. Riku added, "GIVE 'EM ONE FOR MY FATHER!"

"SORA! SORA! SORA! SORA!..." The three cheered before Hans and the other people in the ball room joined them, "...SORA! SORA! SORA! SORA!"

"SORA! SORA! SOR..."One of the bodyguards cheered until he received dark looks form the Duke. However, that didn't stop everyone else from chanting Sora's name, as Elsa looked around shocked. She then sighed, as she whispered, "Be careful son..."

 _"Of course I was still worried... I'm his mother... it's my job to worry about him..."_

Sora continued deflecting the attacks as his grandfather's necklace was slightly revealed not that they payed attention to that though. He then saw Black Dwarf run at him so he created a sheild which defended him from the assault and the black lash from it sent the two villains back. He then ran up to the larger villain and started hitting him the the face until he was pushed back by Maw making him drop his sword both him and the sword landed right near the Keyblade. Sora got back up ready for the next round as Heartless surrounded him and Black Dwarf and Ebony Maw walked up to him. Maw grinned, "Boy, I admit you have such raw power but you don't know how to use it. We've trillions on countless worlds... tell me, why do you think you can stop us?"

Sora reaches behind him as he grabbed what he believed to be his sword handle, "Because... that is what heroes do." Black Dwarf charged at him, "He's mine!"

He swung his mace as Sora pulled out his weapon and sung. When their weapons clashed there was a loud explosion which sent Black Dwarf flying with his mace in pieces. Everyone stopped chanting to look at Sora in shock. He wondered why everyone was giving him those looks until he discovered what he used was not his sword... but the Keyblade! He had done it... he pulled the Keyblade from the ground. His clothes had changed too. He now wore a black over jacket having grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a red lining and six buttons can be seen on the front. Underneath he wears a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His gloves are replaced with gauntlets that are designed like his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs. The palms of his hands are exposed. His shorts are roughly the same length as they are in his previous outfit with armored sidings that appear to be attached by red straps that wrap around his legs. Everyone in the room was shocked but none more than his own mother. _"I was completely surprised. My son... was the Keyblade's chosen. He was supposed to be Arrendelle's champion. All this time, I kept Sora away to protect him from the world... and now he has to be the one to save it..."_

 _ **"Elsa? What are you doing?"**_

* * *

"Anna! You're timing couldn't have been any better." Elsa stopped reading to turn to her. Anna asked, "Where have you been? I have been looking for you all..." She then looked to ahead of her, "Um... who are all these people?"

"Anna... they came to here our story..." Elsa told her. Anna turned to Elsa, "But everyone knows our story..." Elsa corrected her, "I mean the full story."

"Full story?" Anna asked. Elsa looked confused, "You mean you don't know?" Anna asked, "What do I not know?" Elsa tired to think of an easy way to put this, "Um..." She put a bookmark in the book and set it aside. She then pulled out another book labeled "Frozen," "Here."

"Huh? I thought it would be allot bigger." Anna stated as she took the book. Elsa stated, "Try to find your nephew in here." Anna turned to Elsa, "You mean Sora? That's easy!" She opened the book with a big grin, "Why... he's right..." Anna paused as she turned page to page, "What the...?" She looked through the whole book, she then turned to Elsa, "Where's Sora? I didn't see him, Riku, or Kairi. Heck... most of the journey's not even in here."

"We the story everyone knows... Sora was kinda cut out of the story as well as most of the story..." Elsa explained. Anna gasped, "WHAT?!" Anna then turned to ahead of her and asked, "Can you give us a second?"

Elsa and Anna left to a different room, as the camera zooms on the door and creaked open the door. Anna exclaimed quietly, "How did this happen?! Does no one appreciate what we did to stop..." Elsa shook her head, "It was nothing personal... they believed the whole story was too long and they had to cut some things out..."

"You mean like your own son?! My nephew?!" Anna stated. Elsa sighed, "Sadly, yes... that's why there here... so they can know the whole story. And honestly I could use your help."

"Really? Why?" Anna asked. Elsa stated, "Well... I raised but you were with him the whole adventure... I think they'd prefer to have someone who was with Sora the whole time." Anna smiled, "Of coarse... I'll help. The world needs to know what really happened."

"Okay... well let's not keeping them waiting..." Camera backs away back to the spot where it originated. Elsa and Anna returned to the room while the latter apologized, "Sorry about that..."

"Anyways... Anna's going to help me go through the story." Elsa gestured as Anna waved, "Hi..." She then turned to Elsa, "So, where were you...?

"Sora had just lifted the Keyblade." Elsa stated as she reopened the book she had been reading. Anna nodded, "Gotcha!"

* * *

Everyone stared at Sora with the Keyblade in his hand and the new clothes he got from it. _**"Yeah... everyone was shocked that the Keyblade had finally been lifted after many generations. The legends became ture..."**_

 _"Although... not everyone was happy about it."_ Maw's eyes narrowed, "Kill him... KILL HIM NOW!" The Heartless pounced at Sora, he stopped his shock and swung his Keyblade destroying the whole first wave of Heartless. Sora smirked as he continued to vanquish the Heartless. Maw's eyes narrowed as he prepared to throw more objects at Sora but he threw his Keyblade knocking him away. The Keyblade then returned to his hand, much to Sora's amazement. He then used the Keyblade combined with powers to destroy the Heartless. He then threw the Keyblade once more as it spun around him destroyed any Heartless in it's path. Sora punched away a few of the one's it missed before he called the Keyblade back to him. Once he caught it he charged up with lightning and slammed into the ground creating an electric shook wave that destroyed the remaining Heartless around him. Sora admired his new weapon, "I'm beginning to like this thing."

He then heard a roar he turned to see Black Dwarf returned with two large axes. He swung them like crazy but blocked each attack with Sora's new Keyblade. He knocked both weapons out of the aliens hands before hitting him with the Keyblade knocking him to the ground. Sora then saw Maw getting back up so he set the Keyblade down and lifted Black Dwarf with his bare hands. He threw him into the unexpected Maw knocking them both down. Sora then picked his Keyblade from the ground and ran over to them. He told them, "You are beaten! Surrender... and I promise you'll each get a fair trail."

Maw stood up as he groaned in pain, "Y... you wish to play hero? Then deal with this...!" He then summoned a giant Heartless as everyone gasped. As Maw and Black Dwarf were taken away by darkness Maw stated, "If you survive this... then we'll give you till the weeks end to give us the Stone or else you'll all suffer our master's wrath!"

They were then teleport away as Sora prepared to fight the much larger Heartless. Sora charged at it with his new Keyblade. The monster slammed his arm into the ground and summoned smaller monsters. Sora quickly defeated them and climbed up the creatures are and hit it's head several times. It however knocked Sora off, he landed on his feat as it pulled it's fist back and tired to squish Sora but he blocked the attack with his Keyblade and pushed it back. Sora looked for a new plan of attack until he found one. He retreated to the castle, the Duke wondered, "What's he doing?"

Sora then ran up the wall to the top of the castle and leaped in the air... like before he charged his Keyblade with lighting then he slammed into the Heartless's head, destroying it. Once he landed he saw the alien ship leaving the world... for now anyways...

Sora sighed in relief as his Keyblade vanished. He looked at his hand and turned to see his mother running to him and checking to see if he had any injuries, "Sora! SORA! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"It's okay... I'm fine." Sora reassured him. Elsa hugged him, "Oh thank God! Don't scare me like that again!"

"Elsa?" She heard her young sister speak up. Elsa turned around to her sister and Hans as well the rest of the people from the party, minus Riku and Kairi, giving confused looks. **_"Yeah... the whole time, I saw Elsa that day... she avoided any physical touch from anyone... even me. But once Sora won the fight against the aliens... she went to make sure he was okay and even hugged him afterwards... the new guard. Who also happened to lift the Keyblade where I couldn't for all my life. He was also was wearing our father's necklace."_**

 _"I also had some issues... I'm usually more careful keeping this secret for 15 years... but I broke it because I needed to know he was safe."_ Sora looked to his mother, "I'm sorry... but if I had to do it again I would." Elsa looked to him and sighed, "You don't need to apologize... you did the right thing. We're going to get through whatever comes next..."

Sora nodded as he walked by his mother's side to Anna and Hans. Elsa took a deep breath, "Anna... I wanted to discuss this to you alone in private... but it would appear I no longer have that option." Elsa placed her hand on Sora's shoulder, "Anna... allow me to introduce you, Prince Sora... Of Arredelle and heir to the throne." Several gasps could be heard as Elsa clarified, "He's my son."

"What?!" Anna gasped. Hans eyes widened, "What?!" Everyone else minus Riku and Kairi gasped, "What?!"

Anna looked speechless as Elsa apologized, "I'm sorry I never told you..." Anna shocked expression turned into joy as a tear slide down her check, "I... I have a nephew?" She then turned to Sora with a smile as she told him, "Don't just stand there! Give your Aunt a hug!"

Sora hugged Anna as she hugged back as Hans just stood there in shock. _**"As if there was a major problem in his plans..."**_ Anna turned to Hans, "Isn't this great?! I'm an Aunt!" Hans smiled, "Um... congratulations." Anna then released Sora as she realized, "Is he..."

"He's the reason why I held back the Coronation... he was born with his powers and they only continue to grow. I needed time to figure a way for him to have control over them without hurting anyone... although I never thought it'd be him to be the one who lift the Keyblade." Elsa admitted. Anna looked betrayed, "Why didn't you tell me? I... I would have understood... I would even help you even."

"I'm sorry, Anna. But him risking hurting you by accident. The risk was too high." Elsa frowned. Anna crossed her arms, "You didn't even give me a choice... it would have been a risk I've been willing to take. Now, I'll feel like a jerk because I missed..." She then turned to Sora, "I'm sorry but how old are you?"

"15 as of yesterday." Sora admitted. Anna turned back to Elsa, "15 YEARS of his life! Seriously... what kinda Aunt does that?!" She then turned to her newly discovered nephew, "Oh, and Happy Birthday!"

Before Elsa could say anything else, Sora spoke up, "Look, I don't know what happened before I came to warn you about the invasion and it's nice that my Aunt finally knows I exist but we have guards wounded or dead, allot of freaked out guest, and I gotta allot of questions... like who the heck is Thanos? What's an Infinity Stone? Why does he want it? Why do they want to wipe out half of the population? Of our people?"

Everyone wasn't sure how to answer Sora, when someone stated, "Thanos..." Everyone turned to see a cloaked figure by the food table. His hood prevented anyone from seeing his face, "The Mad Titian..."

"You know who he is?" Sora asked. The cloaked figure nodded as Kairi touch his arm as it glow much to the Duke's disgust. Kairi asked, "Please... if you know something about this... you have to tell us."

"Very well... Thanos is after six Infinity Stones..." He answered. Riku turned to him, "What is an Infinity Stone?" The figure stated, "From the dawn of the Universe, there was nothing..."

"We're all know the story of creation." Elsa told him. The figure stated, "But what you don't know that when the universe was created six elemental crystals of infinite power were also created and hurdled across the virgin Universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space. Time. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind."

"So, with these stones you could control just about anything..." Hans thought. Sora asked, "What does Thanos want with the stones?"

"He only ever has one goal: to bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre. If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers." The figure explained as he snapped his fingers. Everyone in the began to panic, as he continued, "He already has the time stone... that alone makes him one of the strongest beings in the universe."

"What about Black Dwarf and Maw...? They mentioned something about a Black Order." Elsa wondered. He replied, "His followers... those who believe in Thanos's cause."

"What about those shadow monsters?" Anna asked. The figure answered, "The Heartless... those without hearts. They're perfect minions for Thanos. The darkness in people's hearts... that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart."

"Do they have weaknesses?" Kairi asked. He turned to Sora, "Your weapon..." The Prince looked at his hand before summoning his Keyblade as the figure stated, "The Heartless..."

"...have great fear of the Keyblade." Sora finished as Elsa looked to him, "Your dreams?" Sora nodded as the figure continued, "It's the only thing that can destroy them." Anna's eyes widened in realization, "Wait a minute... the great evil... it's gotta be this Thanos guy!"

"Yes... with the Keyblade and prince's own power you can stop the Heartless and prehaps even the Black Order... yet the Keyblade alone cannot stop Thanos or the stones."

"There must be something that can stop him..." Hans stated. The figure replied, "There is a weapon... that even the Infinity Stones themselves must yield to. The all powerful _X_ -Blade."

"Uh... didn't you just say that wouldn't be enough to stop him?" Anna asked uncertain. The hooded figure shook his head, "Not the one the young prince carries..." He then pulled out a pen a drew a X on a napkin, " _X..._ some pronounce kye."

"But... it looks like an X." Anna stated. Sora asked, "Where can we find this weapon?" The figure replied, "A great war was began for the blade... while who won the war was never known... but the result caused the _X-_ blade to be shattered into 20 pieces... 7 of light and 13 of pure darkness. If you want to reforge the blade you must find the all pieces. The 7 pieces of light are protected by the 7 Princess of Heart while the 13 peices of darkness have been hidden away in hopes that they do not fall in evil hands."

"Each of the pieces have been hidden away on other worlds... you can use the Keyblade to travel among them to collect the pieces..." He the pulled out a small device of the table, "This machine... will help you locate them but I suggest you find them before anyone else does." Kairi released him to pick up the device, she stated it before handing it to Sora stared at the device as well before asking, "Anything else you can tell us?"

However when he looked up he was gone. **"It was freaky. No one saw him the whole party until now but he certainly wasn't one of the invited guests and then he just vanished without a trace."** Sora looked around before turning back to his date, "Kairi? What do you think?"

"Well no one's ever resisted my power before... so he was telling the truth. I still got a bad vibe from him." Kairi admitted. Sora nodded, "Yes... but I don't think we have any choice... Thanos will back for the stone and he'll kill anyone who gets his way to get it. And if he does, he'll be one step closer to wiping out half of all life in the universe... Arrendelle included."

The Duke finally had enough, "Why are we still talking about this?! That freak of nature is no hero! He's probably in league with this Thanos!" Elsa glared at the Duke, "That freak of nature you refer to is my son and Arrendelle's future King. I suggest you choose your words more carefully"

"Yeah, my nephew's not a freak!" Anna nodded with her own glare. All the other royals from other kingdom's walked up to Sora, "You're really the Queen's only son and the Keyblade's chosen?"

"...I am." Sora admitted. Everyone one in the room minus the Duke stared at Sora before bowing in respect, "Your highness... you've saved our lives tonight and single handily sent the alien intruders back. If there's anything you need help on this quest just say the word."

Sora turned to his mother who looked both of a mixture of pride and worried. Sora walked up to her, "Mom... all my life I wondered why'd I've been given this powers... but if there's a chance I can stop Thanos... then I gotta try."

"I'm scared." Elsa stated. Sora nodded, "So am I... I don't think I can do this alone." Riku stood up, "You won't... I'm coming too. Maw killed my father... they made this personal." Sora frowned, "Riku..."

"Besides both your bodyguard and best friend... it's my duty." Riku gave a small smile. Sora smiled, "Thanks..." They then gave each other a high-five. Kairi stated, "I'm with you too."

"Kairi... it'll be dangerous." Sora warned her. She smirked, "You'll need me. Besides, I have my strong handsome prince to protect me..." Sora blushed as Anna giggled in the background. One of the Royals added, "I will call to my Kingdom and bring you some of my best men, your highness !"

Others began saying the same thing. Sora smiled, "Thank you..." He frowned, "In the meantime... I suggest we heal our wounded and burry our dead." Everyone gave sad nods as they went to do so. As Sora and Kairi helped the wounded, Hans turned to Elsa, "You've rasied him well."

"Yeah... you actually a... pretty amazing mom." Anna admitted. Anna then wondered, "So... about the marriage..."

Elsa turned to Anna, "You've asked for my blessing and my answer is no. Now, excuses me." Hans spoke up, "Your Majesty, if I may ease your..."

"No, you may not. And I... I think you should go." Elsa told him. She turned to Sora who was healing a guard, "Sora... I would like to see you before you go on your quest..."

"Yes, mom. I won't leave without you knowing." Sora smiled. Elsa nodded before turning to captain of the guards, now fully recovered, "The party is over. Close the gates but be on guard should they come back." The Captain bowed, "Yes, your Majesty."

"What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." Anna tries to stop her from going into her room again and shutting both her and Sora out again but pulls her glove off instead. Elsa turned around, "Give me my glove!"

Sora's eyes widened, he knew this wasn't going to end well. "Aunt Anna, maybe you should give her glove back." But Anna wouldn't listen, "No, Elsa, please, please. I can live like this anymore."

"Then leave." Elsa replied. Anna stared in horror as she cried out, "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough Anna." Elsa told her. Sora ran in between them, "Guys, maybe we should all take a few minutes to breath and calm down."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna asked. "I said, Enough!" Elsa repeated as she waved he hand accidentally revealing her powers shocking everyone but Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The wave of ice stopped by Sora who sighed, "Okay, this is the exact opposite of calming down."

"I should have known her brat got his powers from someone." The Duke said to himself. Anna was just as shocked as everyone else, "Elsa." Elsa opened the door and ran out of the room, Sora pushed the ice aside and ran after her, "MOM! WAIT!"

 _ **"I watched in shock that my own sister had powers... but then again at the time, I thought it explained where Sora got his powers. Things got even more insane from there... How am I doing?"**_

 _"You're doing great, Anna."_

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! Yep, Anna discovered that's she's an Aunt, both her sister and nephew have powers and the latters the Keyblade's chosen! Crazy day! Oh, and she'll be narrating the story too because she was there for the journey. Yep, Sora needs the _X_ -blade if he wants to stop Thanos. So I plan to have about 20 worlds in this... because you know there's 20 pieces of the _X_ -blade. And who was the cloaked figure who told them all of this. One things for certain... it won't be the last we see of him! Next time, Elsa accidentally starts an eternal winter and Sora learns what Elsa and Anna were arguing about when he came in. A new journey begins and Thanos learns who stands between him and the stones. How will things turn out for Arredelle? ****I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Journey Begins

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well... we all saw it coming... I think even the fans of game who hoped it won't be in the game also know... Frozen is in KH3... And I think they got the same actors from the movie... which is cool. I also liked it was also all in english! Btw... Poor Aqua... she just can't catch a break. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DIDN'T RESUCE HER FOR ANOTHER FEW YEARS, MICKEY! Seriously, I knew this would happen if they didn't get her in time... just didn't think Square would go through with is... guess we gotta fight Aquanort now... :( Plus the trailer we got today was like 75% yesterday's trailer... on the bright side we gotta glimpse of Kairi and Lea... that's cool...**

 **Well... let's get to the reviews and we can get going...**

 **ajjr12: He only has the Time Stone... he still needs the others otherwise Sora would have already lost... I won't spoil any of the stones locations...**

 **grimlock987: I saw them... but... well I PM my answer to you...**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Yeah I heard and saw the two... you saw my thoughts above. Can't wait for the game... is it wrong to still hope for a Star Wars world? Lol!**

 **Mickol93: Thanks... I put allot of thought to it how it was going to go even chapters before that. Yep... and now we just add the eternal winter...**

 **DragonMack: Thank you and I have and it was**

 **The Keeper Of Worlds: Yes, they have... the only thing that can make it worse if an eternal winter started... oh wait...**

 **Alright, with that out of the way! May I present the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Journey Begins

 _"Yeah... word got out quickly how I had a son and how he single handled used the Keyblade to repel the invasion... so when I saw them when I just wanted to be left alone..."_

Elsa ran outside the gates where she was greeted by her people who were relieved the the invasion had been repealed. "There she is..." A woman called. Everyone smiled and clapped for her. She walked her way through the crowd, completely terrified. Everyone gave her complements as she ran by, one of the mothers noticed her scared expression on her face, "Your Majesty? Are you all right?" The mothers baby laughed. She walked back slowing and accidentally placed her hand to the fountain causing the water to freeze. Making people back away in shock. " _...it didn't go so well."_

 ** _"And the Duke made things worse here..."_**

"There she is! Stop here!" The Duke called out with his bodyguards beside him.

"Please, just stay away from me. Just stay away!" She warned him but accidentally shot an icy blast at the ground cause him and his guards causing them to slip to the ground. The Duke sat up, pointed at her and called her, "Monster! Monster!"

"Hey!" The Duke turned to Sora who snapped, "Shut up!" The Duke backed away in fear of Sora. He then turned to Elsa and tired to calm her, "Mom... Mom, don't let him get in your head... it's going to be okay. I'll get your glove back and we'll go back to the castle together and figure this out together..."

 _"I wanted nothing more to believe him... however the looks my own people was giving me... I thought I be a greater risk for Sora if I stayed..."_

Everyone backed away in fear, while the baby in the area cried. Elsa was just terrified as they were. She frowned, "I'm sorry, Sora..." She then began to ran toward the ocean. Anna and Sora chased after her, as the former called out, "Elsa!"

They were catching up to her. She placed her foot on the what which instantly froze. She the ran across the new frozen ocean. Anna tried to follow her but Hans stopped her so she wouldn't get hurt. Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains. Sora didn't hesitate to use his speed to run across the ice as Riku and Kairi caught up with Anna and Hans. Sora pushed himself but slipped on the ice and fell. He looked up to see his mother was long gone. Sora whispered, "Mom... don't leave me..."

 _"Anna... I don't know what happened after here so..."_

 _ **"I'm on it... Anyways once you we're long gone and Sora sat there helplessly... you unintentionally started the enteral winter..."**_

Back on land, Hans's eyes widened, "Look... The fjord." Everything was freezing, entire ships were trapped in the ocean and it began to snow. Summer had just changed to winter in a matter of minutes. Everyone walked back to the palace once Sora returned. Everyone was shocked by the change of weather. "Are you all right?" Hans asked Anna. The Princess replied, "No."

"Did you know?" He asked. Anna shook her head, "No. I didn't even know I had a super powered nephew until this evening." Sora stayed silent ever since his mother ran off. Kairi and Anna both looked concern, the latter asked, "Hey... how are you handling all of this?"

 ** _"Sora wasn't taking the situation well either..."_**

"...this is all my fault." Sora spoke up. Anna looked shocked, "Wha..."

"With everything that happened tonight... I should have stayed by her side and prevented all of this from happening and I should have been faster." Sora stated. Kairi reassured him, "We had wounded help to help, remember... I couldn't have healed them all on my own."

"Yeah... they have families that are grateful thanks to you." Riku added. Anna nodded, "Yeah... it's not your fault. To be fair... I could've handled the situation better." Sora turned to her, "Yeah... Aunt Anna? What were you and mom talking about before Kairi and I ran in?"

"Well... I wanted Elsa's... er... you're mom's blessings for Hans and my marriage..." Anna stated as Sora stared at her, "Wait... didn't you just meet him today?"

"Yes." Anna nodded. Sora just stared in shocked, "You mean to tell me you agreed to marry a man you just met?!"

"Look... you're still young and your mom shut you from the rest of the world. You'll understand when your older." Anna told him. Sora turned to a shocked Riku and Kairi, "It's not just me, right?"

They immediately shook their heads, Sora then turned to Anna, "See? They agree with me! It's no wonder why mom freaked out!" Anna sighed, "Look... I admit Elsa's been a decent mom... but I guess it's up to me to teach you all about true love."

"Okay... that scares me." Riku stated as they followed them back to the castle. Sora groaned, "What are we going to do... I wish we a way so we can somehow communicate... oh wait..." Sora beamed as he pulled out his phone as Anna beamed, "You have her phone number!"

"I have her phone number... as soon as I call, Mom will answer unless she's in a meeting." Sora hit speed dial and put the phone to his ear. He turned to his aunt, "It's ringing..." Anna beamed until she heard as cell phone ringing, she looked down to see an iphone on the ground. She picked it up and saw it was Sora who was calling, "Uh no..."

"Um... Sora...?" Kairi asked. Sora told her, "One sec... I'm getting her voice mail..." Anna then showed him the phone as his eyes widened so he said to the answer machine, "I'll call you back..." He hung up, as he frown, "Well... so much for that idea..."

 _"I can't believe I left my phone... I should at least tried to call him..."_

 _ **"Hey, it's as you said... the past is in the past. However... Weaslton wasn't handling the situation well..."**_

 _"I can imagine..."_

"Oh, look, it's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her." The Duke to told his bodyguards. "Wait! No!" Anna and Sora exclaimed overhearing the Duke. The Duke hid behind his guards, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you are monster, too?"

"No, I'm completely ordinary." Anna stated. Hans put a hand on her shoulder, "That's right. She is." Anna looked to her finance as he added, "In the best way." Anna smiled then turned back to the Duke, "And my sister and nephew are not monsters."

The Duke argued, "Your sister just tried to kill me." Hans just looked at him, "You slipped on ice."

"Her ice..." The Duked argued. Faster than anyone could speak the Duke's guards knocked down and Sora aimed his Keyblade to the Duke's throat, "If I wanted to kill you... I would have done it the moment you called my mother a monster..." The Duke swallowed in fear as Sora put the Keyblade, "But you're not worth it. And I'm not a monster nor will I ever be. And neither is my mother."

"However, thanks to you... we can't get those reinforcements to stop Thanos..." Sora added. Duke asked, "How is this my fault?!"

"You called my mother a monster when she was afraid of her powers enough as she already was." Sora glared, "And when I bring back Summer along with my mom and the _X-_ blade, Arrendelle will no longer do any sort of business with Weaseltown."

"Weasl...!" The Duke exclaimed. Sora glared at him which he finally decided to close his mouth. _"I'm so proud of him..."_

 **"I know... so am I..."** Sora turned to Riku and Kairi, "Guess, it's just going to be the three of us." Anna frown before she finally spoke up, "Four of us."

"What?" Hans asked as Anna explained loud enough for everyone to hear, "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna agreed causing both Sora and Hans to say in shock, "What?"

"Bring me us some horses, please." She called. Hans went after her. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous. Even if the Queen isn't dangerous, what about Thanos and these Heartless? You'd get killed for sure!"

"Elsa's not dangerous and it's because of them I have to go." Anna replied before turning to Sora, "...and chosen one or not. You're only 15, as well as my nephew. You still need adult supervision and considering I'm your only other family... it's my job to make sure you're okay."

"Well... I don't like it... but you're not wrong about that either..." Sora stated. Anna placed a reassuring hand on nephew, "Then don't think of this as a mission... think of this a family bonding experience for the both us... like a family vacation."

"Huh? That actually does sound nice..." Sora admitted. Anna smiled, "See... we can use this to make up the time I should have been as a responsibile Aunt."

Just the then four horse came for them. Anna asked, "You know how to ride a horse, right?"

"Yeah, mom taught me." Sora nodded as he petted his horse, "Sup, Philip!" The horse nodded as he hopped on as Riku, Anna, and Kairi got on there own horses. Hans told her, "I'm coming with you too."

No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna told him. He sees the desperation in her eyes, "...On my honor.

She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all."

I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna declared. Sora rode up to him, "One last thing, Maw and Black Dwarf didn't come here for no reason other than to kill us... they believed there's an Infinity Stone here as well." He placed his hand on Hans shoulder, "Should anyone find it... make sure they destroy it or burry it so no one can find it. Thanos can wipe out half the universe if he doesn't have all the stones."

"I will, my young Prince." Hans nodded as Sora let go. Hans then turned to Anna, "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister and the mother of my nephew; she would never hurt us." Anna replied before the four of them rode off to the unknown... **_"So that's how our adventure began. It was up to us to find the_ _X-blade pieces, get the Infinity Stones before Thanos does, and we'll find you and bring back Summer... And I believe Thanos wasn't too happy when Maw and Black Dwarf returned to him without the Stone..."_**

* * *

Black Dwarf was knocked to the ground as Maw groaned in pain. Thanos glared, "Failure is not tolerate! I want the Stone!" Maw spoke up, "Forgive us, master... there was... unforeseen complications..." The dark one in the cloak, Corvus Glaive stated, "What complications? This world has no Avengers, no Guardians of the Galaxy, no Rebellion..." His wife, Proxima Midnight, nodded, "Yes... The Stone should have been easy pickings..."

"There was a Keyblade Master..." Maw explained as he tired to knell. Thanos stared at him with a glare before saying, "Supergiant?" Supergirant, a blue bald alien woman stared at Maw as he read his mind, "He speaks to truth... this world does have a Keyblade Master..."

"And not just any Keyblade Master..." He then walked to the computer and pushed some buttons. An image of Sora was shown through a hologram. Thanos grinned, "Well... Sora... this should be interesting..." Thanos chuckled as he told them all, "Go... find the other stones... we'll return to this world later."

"And should we encounter the boy again?" Black Dwarf wondered. Thanos replied, "Deal with him... but do not kill him... he is a worthy opponent... I wish to kill him myself in combat, you may kill anyone who aids him."

* * *

 **I bet I can guess what you're thinking... "WHAAAAAAT?! THANOS KNOWS SORA?!BUT HOW?!" Was I right?... I wasn't? Well... definitely not a mutant then. Lol! Anyways I wonder which world they're going to announce next? Here's hoping the next trailer has some more new things instead of 75% being things we've seen just the other day. Next time, our journey begins and our 4 heroes meet Kristoff and Sven who also aginst Anna marrying someone she just met... and then gets dragged along on their quest. It's not going to be his day, I can tell you that now**. **You like it so far. Be sure to leave a review and please be nice. Oh and don't forget to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: What Do You Know About Love?

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Looks like they brought back Port Royal for Kingdom Hearts 3 and it looks epic! They even got J** **ohnny Depp to do the part this time... and they brought Repliku back. That was unexpected huh Sora?**

 **Sora:...**

 **Sora?**

 **Sora:...**

 **Anna: Sora? You feeling alright?**

 **Sora:...**

 **Riku: I think the new look for Kairi broke him.**

 **I should have known. Hopefully they end up together at the end of KH3. Anyways, let's get to to the reviews.**

 **grimlock987: I know that... it's kinda random though...**

 **DragonMack: Thanks, the final battle between Sora and Thanos is going to be a long way from now.**

 **Mickol93: Thanks and the answer to your question... you'll see soon enough.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Most likely... but there's actually more to it... you'll see as the story goes through. Not the words I would use but yes he does.**

 **Alright with that out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: What Do You Know About Love?

 **"We traveled farther than we've ever been away from the kingdom, even whenever you and your son visited Sora's Godparents. I tired calling out for you incase you were nearby..."**

"Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna, your sister who didn't make you freeze summer! With your son, Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi! I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault." Anna called out again as she and the others rode their horses through the woods. "Of course, none of this would've happened if she'd just told me. Heh, she's a stinker…"

"Well... here's the thing... you did knew about mom having powers one time..." Sora tried to explain. Anna looked to him in shock, "I did? I sure I would of..."

 _ **"But then I remembered what he told me back at the party..."**_

"The accident?" Anna asked. Sora nodded, "Yep... the one I told you about. The one you never remembered what happened... the accident wasn't the only thing couldn't remember."

"Well... why didn't she mention it afterwards?" Anna asked. Sora replied, "She didn't want to take any chances."

"Great... now I feel like a bigger jerk." Anna stated. Sora replied, "It's okay... you didn't know. But honestly, I wanted to build that snowman with you."

"You hear that?" His aunt asked. Sora nodded, "One of the biggest highlights of my days. Mom, always stopped me and told me why I couldn't..."

"Okay... then how do you know Riku? Or you're fiancé?" Anna wondered. Sora blushed, "Okay... first... Kairi's not my fiancé... let alone girlfriend... not yet anyways. Second, Riku broke into my mother's room while she was in a meeting one day and we became best friends ever since and my Godparents were training me to control my powers when Kairi was attacked by those monsters from the Coronation. After my mom check up to make sure she wasn't a threat, we stayed in contact ever since."

"Oh..." Anna stated, before asking, "I take it wasn't easy to get her on a date without her noticing?"

"Actually, she's the one who set it up." Sora admitted. Anna was shocked by this, "Seriously?!" Sora chuckled, "Look, Aunt Anna, I know what's it's like to live in the isolation for all my life and I get why you'd want to rush quickly to find love... but love takes time... I wish for Kairi to one day to be my wife but not yet. My mother knows this... that's why she's more comfortable with Kairi and I going out on a date while she was against you getting engaged to this Prince Hans."

"Wow... " Anna stated, "...You so afraid of what you're mom might think, you're unwilling to say that it's true..." Sora sighed as she continued, "But don't worry... you and Kairi will marry by the end of the week with your mother's approval. And I'll teach you everything I know about love."

"Yeah... this is gonna be a long trip." Riku muttered. Sora nodded, "Plenty of time to get her to change her mind." He then sighed, "If it wasn't for all this snow I probably could have caught up with her by now."

"We'll find her. Don't worry." Anna reassured him. Just then one small Heartless appeared in front of their horses. Starting them all and knocked their riders off their backs. Sora, and Riku landed on their feet, while Kairi and Anna fell in a pile of snow. Sora and Riku took care of the lone Heartless, while Kairi and Anna tried to get back on their feet. Anna watched helplessly as all their horses ran away, "Wait, come back!"

"Anna, it's too late. They're already out of our sights." Kairi said as she tried to get up. Anna reached for the tree that was bent over from the weight of the snow on top and grabbed a branch to pull herself up, but the tree snapped straight and dumped the snow on her. "Really?!" Sora ran over and helped Kairi and his aunt up as Riku did a quick scan for anymore Heartless, "We're clear."

"You two alright?" Sora asked. Kairi shivered, "Well... we're alive..." Anna nodded, "Y-yeah... but freezing..." Sora raised his hand as a fire came from his hands, "Here... stay close to me..." The girls warmed themselves by the fire, Kairi smiled, "Thanks Sora..."

"Yeah... we should have brought warmer clothing." Anna nodded. Riku shook his head, "Nothing we can do about that... you two better stay close to Sora... maybe there's a store nearby to get us some warmer clothing."

They nodded as they continued on, Anna wondered, "Hey, Sora?" Sora stated, "I already know what you're going to ask. If I can also control snow can't I just bring back Summer... If I could, don't you think I would have already have done it. Sorry, but my powers may have grown over the years but my ice powers are nowhere near my mother's level."

"Actually, it was about when you pulled out the Keyblade..." Anna replied. Sora paused, "Oh..." She smiled, "What was it like? When you pulled the Keyblade from the ground and got new clothes... what was it like?"

"It... I'm not sure if I can describe it..." Sora stated as his Aunt encouraged him to try, "Well... it's like there's been a piece of me that's been missing... and that I just got it back. I feel whole... Better than I was before. It's weird... but awesome at the same time." Anna smiled, "Hey... it's sounds cool..."

After a hour of walking, Anna began to complain, ""Snow. It had to be snow. Sh-she couldn't have had tr-tropical magic that c-covered the f-fjords with white s-sand and warm... Fire!" Sora offered, "I can make it warmer if you'd like, Aunt Anna."

"No... look ahead!" Kairi beamed. Sora looked ahead and saw smoke, "Oh! Maybe they have some warmer clothes you guys could use?" Riku added, "And supplies and transportation."

"Alright! Let's go!" They all took one footstep and they all slide down the hill. They all landed in a stream everyone was freezing, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…."

 _"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

 ** _"It wasn't that funny, Elsa! Stop laughing!"_**

 _"He he he... it... it is a little..."_

Anna asked, "Are y-y-you alright, nephew?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Sora nodded as they all got on their feet and walked out of the water but Riku's pants and the girls dresses froze. While Sora was somehow still dry. Anna's jaw dropped, "Y-you've got to be kidding m-me."

Sora noticed Kairi was shivering so he offered her his sweat shirt. Kairi smiled and wrapped it around her shoulders. Anna smiled and said, "Sora, I know your trying to be a good fiancé and all but could you...?" Sora and Kairi blushed. "She's not my fiancé and Riku could you lend my Aunt your jacket?"

Riku shivered but nodded, "Yeah, here you go, your Highness..." He took off his jacket and gave it to Anna. "Thanks, now onto the fire." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the cabin. Sora walked up the steps with ease. Riku had a harder time but managed to accomplish it with out help. Kairi and Anna on the other hand needed some help which Sora and Riku did so. Sora brushed off the sign as Kairi read, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," Then a small patch of snow then revealed a smaller sign underneath. Anna beamed, "Ooooh, and sauna!"

They all headed inside as Sora held the door. Sora then went inside where they were greeted by Oaken, "Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sum balm of my own invention, ya?!" Anna smiled politely, "Oh, great. For now, how boots? Winter boots and dresses?"

"Winter jackets and pants as well?" Riku added. "That would be in our winter department," Oaken told them, gestering to the far end of the store. Everyone looked and saw a nearly empty wall with a rope, a pick ax, a two pairs of boots, and some small bundles of clothes. Riku shrugged, "Better then nothing."

"Alright, you two go and change. My nephew and I will pay for the clothes and I'll join you shortly." Anna said. Riku and Kairi nodded and each grabbed a pair of winter clothes and went into separate changing booths. Anna spoke as she took her own clothes and walked up to the counter, "So I was wondering, has another young woman, I don't know….the Queen perhaps, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you and your friends, milady," Oaken replied. Just the the door opened as another man enter the room and dusted off the snow with no effect. Oaken smiled as he added, "You guys and this fella. Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!" Anna felt caution so she pulled her nephew beside her The man walked up to them, "Carrots."

"Huh?" Anna asked slightly creeped out by the new comer. Sora looked behind them, "Behind us." Anna then realized, "Oh, right. Sorry about that. Excuse us." They moved aside and he placed the carrots on the counter. _**"And that's how I met the real love of my** **life. Kristoff."**_

 _"I like him much better than Hans."_ Oaken smiled, "Quite a howler in July, huh? Where do you suppose it's coming from?"

"North Mountain." He answered as he picked up the pick axe and rope from the winter department. Anna whispered, "The North Mountain..." Sora whispered to his Aunt, "That's sounds like where mom would go if anyone learned her secret." Kristoff then placed his stuff on the counter along side the carrots. Oaken told him on his cheerful voice, "That would be forty."

"Forty?" Kristoff asked, "No ten!"

"Oh no, that won't do." Oaken replied, "You see, this is from my winter stock, when the supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about the supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." He gestured to his sled outside. ** _"Yes... while it's fairly easy to get ice these days some of us still prefer the old_** ** _fashioned way..."_**

' _Like I said we're traditional like that."_

"Wow! That's a really difficult business to be in right now. I mean..." she cut herself off when she saw Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her, making her stop. She finished sheepishly, "That's unfortunate."

"Still forty. But as a bonus you can use Oaken sauna." he turned around and waved into the direction of said sauna, which a family of five was currently using. "Woo Hoo! Hi family!" The family waved back, "Woo Hoo!"

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff pleaded. "Okay." Oaken pushed the carrots in front of him and pulled the rope and pix axe away. "You can have this for ten, but no more." he said.

"Ok. Tell me one thing." Anna chirped in suddenly, much to the stranger's annoyance. "What happened at the North Mountain... did it seem... magical?"

Kristoff removed his scarf and replied, "Yes! Now back up, while I deal with this crook here!" Oaken stood up to full height. He towered all of them, "What did you call me?"

* * *

Kristoff was carried outside by Oaken and threw him into the snow, "Bye Bye!" Sven came up walking to Kristoff sniffing for carrots. Kristoff looked to his best friend, "No Sven, I didn't get the carrots." The reindeer frowned as Kristoff smiled as he gestured behind him, "But I did find us a place to stay for the night and it's free." Sven turn to the shack behind him...

* * *

Sora and Anna watched the owner return. "I apologize for this atrocity. So, just the boots and the cloths, ya?" He asked. Anna thought for a moment as Sora shrugged, "Well... we do need a guide." Anna nodded before turning back to the owner, "We'll take that and what that guy was getting..." Sora looked around before adding, "And this bag."

"Why the bag?" She asked. Sora answered, "If we find any pieces of the _X-_ blade, we need a place to put it until we can fix it." Anna smiled and nodded, "Right... good idea nephew."

* * *

 _ **"Meanwhile... Kristoff was singing with Sven..."**_

Kristoff payed in a haystack next to Sven and played his guitar, _"Reindeers are better the people. Sven don't you think that's true?"_

" _Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you._ _Every one of them's bad, except you."_ Kristoff sang for Sven. "Aw, thanks buddy," Kristoff said before continuing singing, " _But people smell better than reindeers. Sven_ _, don't you think I'm right?"_

 _"That's_ _once again true, for all except you."_ Kristoff once again sang for Sven. He shrugged, " _You got me. Let's call it a night."_

 _"Good night."_ He sang for Sven one more time before Sven laid down. He finished, _"Don't let the frost bite... bite..."_

"Nice duet." Anna complemented in her winter clothes startling Kristoff and getting Sven's attention. Kristoff signed, "It's only you. What do you want?"

"I need you to take me, my nephew, and our friends to the North Mountain." Anna said. Kristoff shook his head, "I don't take people places."

"Let me rephrase that..." A sack of supplies lands in Kristoff's lap. He sits up and looks in the bag to see all things he was planning to buy was in the sack as Anna told him, "Take us up the North Mountain... Please."

He stared at her. He clearly doesn't take orders. She added, "Look, I know how to stop this winter... and to stop the aliens from killing everyone." He considers, lies back down, pulls his hat over his eyes. Kristoff smiled, "We leave at dawn... And you've forgot the carrots for Sven." She threw the carrots on Kristoff's head. Anna quickly apologized but then cleared her throat, "We leave now, right now." Sora shrugged as he added, "We are kinda on a time limit." They all left outside to let Kristoff and Sven get ready. As they shared a carrot, as he stood up and walked outside, "Alright... let's do this... um..."

"Princess Anna of Arrendelle." She introduced before she introduced the others, "This is my nephew, Prince Sora of Arrendelle, his best friend and body guard, Riku, and Sora's fiancée, Kairi."

"We're not engaged!" Sora groaned with a blush as Kairi did the same. Kristoff introduces himself, "Kristoff and this is Sven... hold on... I wasn't aware the Queen had a son."

"It's a long story." Anna stated...

* * *

 _ **"Soon, once Kristoff had the sled hooked up to Sven. We all climbed aboard and we were off!"**_

Kristoff and Anna sat in the front while the teenagers sat in the back. "Hang on!" Kristoff yelled as he snapped the reins to make Sven go speed up while the reindeer pulled the sled through the forest, "We like to go fast!" Anna casually leaned back and put her feet up on the front of the sled. "I like fast!" Sora nodded, "Me too!"

When Kristoff noticed her feet on the sled, he jumped a little and pushed Anna's feet down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, put your feet down! This is fresh lacquer! Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spat on where Anna's feet were on the front of the sled to clean it, his spittle spraying Anna in the face in the process, making her gross out a bit, "No, I was raised in a castle along with my nephew."

Kristoff asked, "So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice crazy anyway?" Anna sighed, "It was my fault really. I got engaged, but she freaked out because I'd only just met him, like, that day and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage..."

"Wait," Kristoff asked, "...you got engaged to someone you just met?" Anna nodded, "Yeah, anyway I got mad so then she got mad. Then the aliens came and Sora fought them off then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on!" Kristoff interrupted, completely shocked, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

"Yes, pay attention," Anna said, dismissing Kristoff's outburst, "The thing is she wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought maybe she has a thing with dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked. Anna scooted away from Kristoff, "Yes... but Hans is not a stranger." Sora stated, "But you don't know anything about him!"

"I know everything about Hans." Anna told him. This made Kristoff ask, "Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Anna shrugged, "Of the Southern Isles..."

"What's his favorite food?" Kairi asked. Anna answered, "Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?" Sora asked. Anna guessed, "Probably John."

"Eye color?" Riku asked. Anna sighed, "Dreamy."

"Foot size?" Kristoff asked. Anna shook her head, "Foot size doesn't matter."

"But knowing a man before you marry him... kinda does." Kristoff told her. Anna sang, _"You all have opinions on my life and my relations... But let me tell you what..."_

"Okay. Enlighten us." Kristoff nodded. Anna sang, _Love is the one thing that has zero complications... And I can trust my gut..."_

"Okay. You frighten me." Riku stated as Anna turned to him, _"Some people know their hearts... The minute true love starts..."_

 _"Some people read a lot of books..._ " Sora sang. Anna stated, "I like books! _Some people simply know... When true love says 'Hello!'"_

 _"Some folks are taken in by curly locks and princely looks!"_ Kristoff sang. Anna beamed, "He does have princely looks. We agree on that one!" Sora turned to Kairi, "What does that mean? I'm a Prince and I don't get that one!"

"It means he's handsome." Anna explained to Sora as he nodded. Kristoff sighed as he sang, _All we're sayin' is when you go to climb a mountain... You don't just jump to the top.."_

"If it's true love you can!" Anna told him. Kristoff continued singing, _"There's scalin' and scramblin'... And too many steps for countin'... And the work doesn't stop..."_

"Maybe for you." Anna smirked. Kristoff sang as the others nodded with him, _"Love's not an easy climb... You have to take your time!"_

"We get a whole life, that's the plan..." Anna sang. Sora frowned, "That's not a plan, Aunt Anna!"

 _"Love's not a thing you get... It's work and tears and sweat..."_ Kristoff sang. Anna pushed away as she took a good sniff at him, _"So says a sweaty, smelly mountain man!"_

"But he has a point..." Sora stated as everyone sang to each other, " _Oh, what do you know about love?What do you know about love? What do you know about love? What do you know about love?"_ Anna turned to Sora, " _Have you even kissed a girl?"_

"Well..." Sora rasied a finger as Anna crossed her arms, _"I_ _mean, besides your mom!"_

"Oh!" Sora lowered it. Before Kristoff and Anna sang to each other, _"What do you know about... Anything, anything?"_

 _"Anyone with half a brain... Would have worn some winter gear!"_ Kristoff argued. Anna replied, _"Anyone with half a life... Would have one friend who's not a deer!"_

"I do!" Kristoff exclaimed before singing, _"Any fool who jumps headlong... Is gonna bang their head!"_

 _"Any fool who doesn't jump right now... Is probably gonna end up dead!"_ Anna sang. Everyone stopped singing as Kristoff asked, "Have you even had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Everyone questioned, surprised and disgusted by what he said before finishing it with a smirk, "And eats it." Anna glared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me sir, he's a Prince." Kristoff smirked, "All men do it."

"What?! I never in my life did that once!" Sora argued. Riku added, "Yeah, that's just wrong. We don't do that at all!"

"Ew! Look it doesn't matter. It's true love." Anna argued. Kistoff shook his head, "Doesn't sound like true love to me."

"It doesn't sound like it to us either, your Highness" Kairi agreed with Kristoff. The others nodded, making Anna turn to Kristoff, "Oh, are you some kind of love expert?"

"No but I have friends who are." Kristoff admitted. Anna laughed, "You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it."

Kristoff then noticed Sven's ears go straight up and pulled him to a halt when he heard a faint howl in the woods. Kristoff told her, "Stop talking."

"No, no, no, I'd like to meet these..." Anna said before Kristoff put his hand over her mouth. "No, I mean it," he whispered. Irritated, Anna removed his hand from her mouth and was about to say something, but everyone shushed her, hearing something as well. He stood up and grabbed his lantern, scanning the area for anything dangerous or unusual. Sora summons his Keyblade while Riku pulled out his sword and prepared for an attack. "Sven, go!" he ordered and reindeer took off, pulling the sled at a fast pace with Carpet besides him as the wolf like monsters ran after them.

"Guys, it's those Heartless that attacked the kingdom!" Kairi pointed out. Anna asked, "What do we do?!" Kristoff grabbed a torch from the back of the sled and used his lantern to light it up as Sora and Riku cut down the Heartless "We've got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I want to help!" Anna exclaimed, reaching for the back as well, but Kristoff pulled her back, "No!" Anna pouted, "Why not?"

"Because we don't trust your judgment!" Riku answered as he cut down another monster as Kairi kicked one off. Anna stared at Kristoff and Riku. "Excuse me?"

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked as he knocked a few of the Heartless from getting on the sled. He turned to Anna just as she pulled out his guitar from the supplies.

"It's true love!" she yelled and swung it at his head. Kristoff yelped and ducked, making Anna hit a creature that was just about to pounce on him, "Whoa!"

They were doing well until one Heartless caught Kristoff off guard and grabbed a rope so he woundn't lose the sled. "Christopher!" Anna called out in worry.

"It's Kristoff!" Everyone else corrected her. Kairi grabbed the touch at lit some supplies on fire. Anna grabbed it and called out, "Duck!"

She threw it at the Heartless knocking them away from Kristoff. "You almost set me on fire!" He complained. "But I didn't!" Anna pointed out as her nephew pulled Kristoff back on. Sora eyes widened as he looked ahead, "Uh... guys?"

Everyone looked ahead to see a large cliff ahead.

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna told the reindeer. "You don't tell him what to do," Kristoff shouted, handing Anna the bag of supplies then tossing her onto Sven's back, "I do!" He grabbed a small knife and cut the reins. "Jump Sven!"

Sven jump and got himself and Anna to the other side. Sora grabbed Riku and Kairi as he and Kristoff jumped to the other side while his sled was in mid air. He barley made it to the other side as his sled fell and crash landed below. The Heartless disappeared since they failed to get their target. Sora floated as he tired to fly his friends to safety. Anna beamed, "You... you can fly?!"

Sora then lost control plopped both himself and Riku and Kairi in the snow next to his Aunt. He picked himself from the snow, "Kinda... I'm still trying to learn to actually do it without falling." Anna helped him up as she told, "I'll figure out something that works... everyone else okay?"

"I'll live..." Riku stated as he picked himself up. Sora then helped Kairi up as she wondered, "Wait... where's Kristoff?"

Kristoff looked down to see his sled explode, "But I just paid it off." He began to loses his grip on the ground and began to slid off, "No, no, no, no..." To make matters worse, an axe comes flying right at his face, "AH! NO, NO, NO!"

The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose. Anna called out, "Grab on!" Kristoff grabs on to the axe, Anna then exclaimed, "Pull, Sven! Pull!" The axe was tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven. Anna and Sora helped Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Everyone peeks down at the burning sled. Sora looked down, "Whoa, your sled is toast! Sorry."

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it," Anna said, then sighed , "and I understand if you don't want to help us anymore. C'mon everyone..."

As Anna and the others were trying to figure out we're they should go next. Kristoff got up and looked to Sven, "Of course I don't want to help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has prevented me from helping anyone ever again."

"They'll die out on their own." said 'Sven.' Kristoff looked to his best friend and replied, "I can live with that."

"But you won't get your new sled if they're dead." 'Sven' pointed out. Kristoff signed, "Sometimes, I really don't like you…" He got himself up and went after Anna, "Wait up! We're coming with you guys!"

"You will?!" Anna said happily, but then kept her cool, "Sure, We'll let you tag along!" Sven smiled and ran after them as Kristoff followed behind. Anna took a deep breath and sang, " _I'd like to point out that we've come a good long way here... And that you're... wow... really strong!"_

"I lift a lot of ice." Kristoff chuckled before singing, " _You saved my life just now... I guess I gotta say here... My first impression was wrong..."_

"And see? You're nice!" Anna smiled as Sora looked back and forth between them. Kristoff admitted, " _That jump was really brave..."_

 _"Your actions were quite a save..."_ Anna added. Kristoff stated, " _You've got some guts!"_

 _"You've got some brains!"_ Anna told him. Kristoff nodded, "Thanks."

 _"With miles and miles to go... I guess it's nice to know... That I can trust you... Though the question still remains... What do you know about love?"_ Anna and Kristoff sang together. Kristoff told her, "Just... be careful."

 _"What do you know about love?"_ They sang again. Anna told him, "Have a little faith." They then finished together, _At least we know one thing... This trip should be interesting! What do you know about love? What do you know about love?"_

Just then the device, the cloaked figure gave them, went off as Sora pulled it out. Kristoff turned to him, "Um... what's that?" Kairi realized, "Wait then... there's a way to a world with a piece of the _X_ -blade is nearby!"

"Wait... Keyblade? Isn't that in your castle?" Kristoff asked in confusion. Anna shook her head, "No, no, no... First... Kairi's not talking about that Keyblade. Second, my nephew pulled the Keyblade from the ground."

"Yeah, didn't you see what he was using?" Riku asked. Kristoff turned to Sora as he showed him the Keyblade as he tired to get a lock in on the single. Kristoff's jaw dropped, "You've gotta be kidding me."

Sora looked around until a Keyhole appeared. Sora turned to the others, "You think this is it?" Kairi nodded, "It's gotta be kidding me."

"So, what do I do now?" Sora wondered. Anna paused to think as she then guessed, "Well... try using the Keyblade... maybe it'll do something?"

Sora nodded as he aimed the Keyblade at the Keyhole. Just then light swirled around the Keyblade and beam of light shot out and unlocked the Keyhole. The light was so bright it blinded all of them. Kristoff only had time to say, "What is going..."

When the light show was over, the six heroes had vanished...

 ** _"And this is where things got even crazier..."_**

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! That's right, it's time they journeyed to a new world and Kristoff and Sven are along for the ride. Next time, they explore this new world amazed how it's so different from Arredelle... However Sora can't help but feel familiar about this world. For it was the first world he ended up in his dreams... That's right! The first world is not a Disney World... it's none other than Traverse Town! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also be sure to follow and fav. as well. See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Traverse Town

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen.** **They belong to Disney and Square Enix. And here it is the first world on our adventure! Now, before we begin let's reply to some reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **grimlock987: Of coarse, he will.**

 **Librarian343: When I first saw your post, I thought you accidentally post it twice. Lol! Yeah, Sora does have his limits in this story and this one will have an example of that. I based Thanos off the new Avengers movie but that is an interesting take on him. That's also an incredible theory! I can't confirm if it's true or not because it would involve spoilers but things will be clear in the end. I hope you continue to enjoy what's in store with this fanfic.**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you and yes the new Spider-Man demo looked amazing. I wonder if Electro, Scorpion, Rhino, Vulture, Mr. Negative, and our mysterious main baddy is suppose to be the Sinister Six while we fight foes like Shocker and Taskermaster. I probably get it while I wait to play KH3.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. And she was.**

 **And without further ado, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Traverse Town

"...on?!" Kristoff finished as the light died down. When everyone opened their eyes they were in some short of dark ally. **_"And before we knew it we were actually on another world."_**

 _"Just like that?"_

 _ **"Just like that."**_ Everyone looked around there new environment. Kristoff wondered, "Okay... where are we?" Sora muttered as he regonized the place, "It can't be..."

"What is it, Sora?" His Aunt asked before she knew it, Sora began to run off. Anna called out, "Sora! Wait!" Everyone ran after him as soon as Sora got out of the dark alley his eyes widened as he regonized the place from his dreams, "Traverse Town... it's real."

"Sora... Sora... don't run off like..." Anna told him until she got a good look of the town, "Whoa..." Everyone started in awe of the new world. Kristoff stated, "Does anyone noticed that it stopped snowing?"

Everyone snapped out of their awe to realize, he was right. Everything wasn't covered in snow, it wasn't that cold either. Riku stated, "I guess were not on Arredelle anymore... we're actually on another world."

"Hold on... we're on another world? I thought we're just trying to bring back summer." Kristoff asked in confusion. Anna nodded, "Well, yes... but you see this alien leader... Thanos... is after these infinite rocks and..."

"Infinite rocks?" Kristoff asked before his eyes widened in realization, "Wait... do you mean Infinity Stones?"

"Yeah! That was it! Wait... how do you know what they are?" Anna wondered. Kristoff replied, "My friends warned me about them."

"You mean the love experts?" Anna wondered as Kristoff nodded, "Yes, the love experts?"

Anna was about to go on further about the love experts before Kairi spoke up, "Is there anything you can tell us about them?" Kristoff stated, "Only that we should stay far away from them as possible. Why are these aliens after them?"

"Well... apparently... he wants to end half of all life in the universe with them... so in order to defeat him we need to collect 20 pieces to forge the..."

"The _X_ -blade?! That's even worse than the stones! Why are we going after them?!" Kristoff exclaimed. Anna stated, "Because the guy in the black cloak said it was the only way to save Arrendelle..."

Kristoff just stared at her, "You're putting allot of faith in strangers..." Riku stated, "This time we don't have a choice... Thanos already has one of the stones and if we don't get this weapon... allot of people are going to die. There's a good chance that you, your reindeer, and your love experts friends included."

Kristoff thought about it before saying, "Fine... I'll help you find the pieces. Although, I won't like it."

"Fair enough..." Anna nodded before wondering, "So, where do you think we are anyways?"

"Traverse Town." Sora answered. Anna turned to her nephew, "How would you know?"

 ** _"So, Sora explained to me about the dreams he's been have. Of seeing people and places he never met and sometimes finding said people and places..."_**

"... and after the islands had been destroyed by the Heartless. I ended up here with the Keyblade..." Sora explained. Anna asked, "So, wait, can you see into the future?"

"I don't think so... Riku and I never grew up on an island, I only know Kairi about a year now compared to a lifetime, and Arredelle is fine besides the eternal winter." Sora exclaimed. Anna shrugged, "Well... I got nothing..."

"Say... in your dream. Where did you go from here?" Kristoff asked. Sora pointed to the shop up ahead, "There. That shop."

"Well, here's hoping the owner is better than Okan's..." Kristoff shrugged as the group went into a store while Sven stayed outside. A blond old man standing behind the counter turns to face him, "Hey there, how can I..." He then looked disappointed, "Aw, it's only a bunch of kids." Anna walked up to the counter and replied, "I'm not a kid! And neither is Christopher!"

"It's Kristoff." He corrected. The old man rasied his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, simmer down. So, you lost or somethin'?"

Anna was unsure how to answer, "No! Well, maybe. Where are we?"

"Huh?" The old man asked before wondering, "Where did you come from?" Sora answered, "We are from the Kingdom of Arredelle."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya... but your in Traverse Town now." The old man replied. Anna turned to Sora in shock, he was right about the town's name. Sora walked up to him, "Say... your name wouldn't happen to be Cid would it?"

"So! You've heard of me, eh? Well, I can't say as I'm surprised." Cid smirked as if he had a high reputation. Anna looked to Sora in shock again, before turning back to Cid, "So... Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?"

He grits his teeth, nearly breaking the piece of straw in his mouth, "Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! You're kid's got more respect than you!" He then sighed, "Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your kingdom."

"Oh... he's not my kid. He's my nephew. My big sister's kid. That I just found out a had." Anna explained. Both Kristoff and Cid started at her in shock, as she told them, "I'm not proud of it! And this time it's not my fault. Elsa kept him hidden from almost everyone including me..."

"Hmm... Guess we'd better start looking around, maybe find a place to stay if we have to stay here overnight." Sora thought. Cid told him, "Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me." Sora nodded, "Thanks." As everyone turned to exited the shop, Cid nearly dropped his straw when he saw what the boy was carrying, "No freaking way..."

He quickly picked his phone and hit speed dail. After a few moments of ring, someone picked up, "Leon, it's Cid. I found him."

 _"I'm on my way."_

* * *

 ** _"So, we walked out of the store. And regrouped with Sven..."_**

"Was that guy in your dream too?" Anna wondered. Sora nodded, "Yeah... I think we were friends."

"Okay... this is really strange." Anna admitted. Riku wondered, "So, what should we do?"

"I think we should change into some normal clothes because we're getting some strange looks, as well as a place to stay for the night..." Kristoff stated. Kairi then added, "Then we should try to find the first piece as well. According to the device, there should be one on this world."

"So, where do you guys think the first peice is?" Sora wondered. Anna looked around, "Let's try the Second District. Maybe we can find something there."

Everyone nodded as they headed in that direction. As soon as they were in the Second District, they saw a man stumbles out in front of him. Anna ran up to him, "Sir? Are you alright?" Just then a glowing heart bursts from his chest and floats over to an orb of darkness. They merge and form a creature similar to those of the island, with a strange emblem on its chest. It moves awkwardly, doing a somersault in the air before disappearing. Sora gasped as he examined where the man's body once lay and a group of more she gasped, "Not here too!"

"I got 'em!" Sora stated as he summoned his Keyblade. He blast them with ice distorting the large group as he and Sora delt with the survivors. Riku wondered, "What are the Heartless doing here?"

"Not sure... but we should move quickly before more arrive." Anna stated. Sora nodded, "Thankfully no ice, means I can move around more easily." He then ran around the whole district before returning to the group, "Man, this place was crawling with Heartless but I found a clothes store that's still open and a hotel near by."

"We'll take it. Show us the way." Anna nodded. Sora lead them to the store were they bought some non-winter clothes whenever they weren't in Arredelle or where it wasn't snowing. **_"So we did a little shopping, Kristoff and I got the clothes that we're wearing now. Riku got these black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears white shirt with a V-neck. He wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. Kairi bought_** ** _a pink and black dress, black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other, with thick belted boots. She even gotta a haircut. It took a while to get Sora to stop starring at her."_**

 _"I can imagine... so what happened after? Did you search for the piece or did you guess stop to get some rooms at a hotel?"_

 _ **"Well, after we packed up our winter clothes, we were about to do that. When we met someone..."** _

Outside the store, everyone walked back into town, when someone spoke up, "They'll come at you out of nowhere." The group turned to see who spoke to him as Anna asked, "Who are you?" A tall man enters in a leather outfit, the lion necklace swinging against his chest. He raises a gloved hand and points at the Keyblade, his blue eyes gazing at Sora through his long dark hair. There was also a large scar above his nose, "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." He places a hand to his forehead as he wondered, "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora replied really annoyed. He shook his head, "Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." He walks slowly towards Sora, his arm reaching out. Sora takes a defensive stance, "What? There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right, then have it your way." The man takes out a Gunblade, slinging it over his shoulder before holding it firmly in his strong hands. Riku pulled out his sword, "You want my friend... then you're going to have to go through me first!" Riku charged at the stranger, while Riku was good in sword combat... it was clear this stranger was way better. He had knocked Riku to the ground in 8 seconds flat. Sora through his Keyblade at the stranger forcing him to get away from Riku to dodge it however, he failed to see it return to Sora knocking him down as the Keyblade returned to the young Prince's hand. The man got back up as Sora began to recognize him from his dreams... Leon. He also remembered him attacking him even in the dream but only to have him to reveal himself as a friend later. He easily blocked his attacks. Leon was wondering how this Keyblade weilder was able to predict all of his attacks. Sora then used one of Leon's own moves against him knocking him down in defeat. Anna smiled as she helped Riku up, "Nice work, Sora!"

Sora said nothing in response as he stared at Leon. He then handed his weapon back to him much to his Aunt and friends' surprise. He told him, "I don't want to fight you, Leon." He gasped, "How... how do you know my name?"

As Sora was about to answer we he started to have a hard time standing. He then realized he hasn't eaten anything since the Coronation and he's been pushing it with his powers. He then fell over backward onto the cobblestone ground. Everyone in the group gasped, "SORA!"

The man stood back up, hearing a voice behind him, "Aw, your slipping, Leon." He turns back to see a smiling young girl with dark hair. He looked away in embarrassment, "I went easy on him."

As he pick up his weapon from the ground he turned back to the boy, " Still... It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

"What's wrong with him?!" Anna gasped with worry. Riku then face palmed himself, "Aw dang it! I forgot! Sora hasn't eaten anything since the party!" Anna paused, "Wait... this happened... because he's hungry?"

"Have you watched the Flash TV show? Remember when this happened to Barry." Kairi asked. Anna nodded, "Yeah... it turns out that he burning them faster due to his speed so he had to eat..." The realization dawned on her, "Oooooh... same problem?"

"Yeah... and he's been pushing it with his powers today. He going to need allot of food." Riku told her. Leon walked up to them, "We know of a place that's still open and the hotel should be safe from the Heartless for a moment you you to rest."

"Hold on... first you attack us but now you want to help us?" Kristoff asked in confusion. Anna's eyes narrowed, "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?! YOU TIRED TO TAKE THE KEYBLADE AWAY FROM HIM?!"

"Have you ever stopped to think how the Heartless have been tracking you so easily? They can track the Keyblade... as long as they can they will never stop until he's dead." Leon told her, "If you wanna catch a break, he needs to conceal his weapon. We want to help him."

Anna looked unsure but Kairi walked up to him and offered her hand, "I can make anyone tell the truth through contact... if you really mean no harm to Sora... or the rest of us. Prove it." Leon turned her hand and took it. Light shines as Leon stated, "I promise you... I mean no harm. We want to help him... he maybe our only hope aginist Thanos."

Kairi let go and nodded to the others. Anna had seen her use her powers before so she nodded, "Alright... but only my Nephew can lift the Keyblade... so I don't think it's going to move for you."

"It's alright. The Keyblade will be fine on it's own until your nephew calls it to him." The girl perked up. Kristoff cared Sora as Leon lead the way to the hotel...

 ** _"I admit I was still a little suspicious with him. However, Sora seemed to trust him and Kairi's powers did prove he wanted to help us. So we went along with him. We also got some answers as well as additional help that were also familiar to Sora..._**

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! Next time, we see some familiar faces even some who weren't originally in the town in the first game. We have a theory of what Sora's been dreaming and the location of the first _X_ -blade piece. How will things turn out. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review! Also, if you haven't already be sure to leave a follow and fav. as well. See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Resistance

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, not allot of reviews this time so let's reply to them really quick then...**

 **grimlock987: I doubt it but we'll see...**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. Yes but we all know what really happened. Huh, Leon?**

 **Leon: Shut it...**

 **Okay, let's move on with the story with several appearances coming up...**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Resistance

 _ **"So, Leon had been excepting Sora and had a room prepared for him. While we got Sora something to eat, he had the strangest dreams... well again..."**_

 _"As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."_

 _"So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday."_

 _"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes..."_

 _"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"_

 _"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."_

 _"I...I wish... for your freedom, Genie."_

 _"Al!"_

 _"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"_

 _"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together."_

 _"Power!"_

 _"I am Mushu."_

 _"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"_

 _"Riku! What are you doing here? Did you find her?"_

 _"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi! I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."_

 _"I'm searching, too."_

 _"For your light? Don't lose sight of it."_

 _"Sora, where are you going?"_

 _"I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me."_

 _"Where are Donald and Goofy?"_

 _"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her."_

 _"It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."_

 _"But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either."_

 _"All for one and one for all."_

 _"My friends are my power!"_

 _"So, your heart won this battle."_

 _"It is I, Ansem... lead me into everlasting darkness!"_

 _"Sora!"_

 _"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_

 _"Kairi."_

 _"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."_

 _"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."_

 _"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

 _"Don't worry. I will."_

 _"Promise? Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

 _"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?"_

 _"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"_

 _"His heart belongs once again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."_

 _"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"_

 _But that lead to a stronger dream, together with his friends Donald and Goofy they managed to defeat Ansem. He glared at the trio, "It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." He whirls around, reaching out towards a large door, gazing madly as a man possessed. He commanded, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..." His hand trembles as he struggles to recite the words. The great door opens, tongues of darkness emanating from beyond its cold white stone. Ansem floats higher in the air, his robes billowing out behind him, "Supreme darkness!"_

 _However, Sora knew better, he's eyes narrowed, "You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts... is light!" Without warning, a blinding light bursts from beyond the door, causing Ansem to cover his eyes. It penetrates his being, sending his mind reeling, "Light... But... Why..."_

 _Light erupts from his body, sending crystals bursting from his chest. His arms are thrown apart as the light consumes everything. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fly over to the door and land on the white sand. They race over to the door, "Come on!"_

 _He plants his hands on one of the double doors and begins to push, as Goofy and Donald do the same with the other. Goofy peers through them and gasps. Donald told him, "Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald looks through it as well, his eyes widening, "Huh?!"_

 _In the dark realm beyond, Heartless converge by the thousands, pulsing with darkness and heading towards the door. Goofy and Donald exclaimed, "The Heartless?!" Donald pushed harder, "Hurry!" Sora continues to push, but the enormous door hardly budges, "I can't..."_

 _"Don't give up!" Sora turned to see Riku on the inside trying to pull the door to close it, "Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" Sora nodded, "Okay!"_

 _He continues pushing the door closed as Riku pulls from the other side. The door slowly begins to close as stronger and stronger Heartless appear in the dark realm. Donald knew they weren't going to close it in time, "t's hopeless!" From the dark realm, the Heartless are destroyed by an unknown figure, confusing Donald and Goofy, "Huh?"_

 _Jumping into view with light shining behind him in the distance, his silhouette is unmistakable. They beamed, "Your Majesty!" King Mickey takes out a Keyblade with golden blade and silver handle, raised it into the air, "Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"_

 _"Close it, quick!" Donald told Sora. He then wondered if he'd close it, their friends would be trapped inside the Realm of Darkness, "But..." However, Mickey reassured him, "Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light."_

 _"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy reassured him. Riku exclaimed, "Now! They're coming!" Mickey smiles at his two best friends, "Donald, Goofy, thank you." Sora, Donald, and Goofy push with all their might and the doors start to close. Just before they do, Riku looks back at Sora, "Take care of her."_

 _Sora nods, the penitent face of Riku his final sight before the door shuts. Sora leaps back and holds the Keyblade into the air, light forming at its tip gathering energy. Mickey swings his Keyblade around, releasing magical dust, and raises it into the air. The door begins to glow brightly and soon disappears, revealing a long winding pathway behind it. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stand still gazing into the void left in the door's wake. Sora then felt a presence behind him and turns, seeing Kairi at the edge of the world staring around in confusion. Sora runs towards her as fast as he can. Donald starts to follow, but Goofy stops him as a light appears behind them. They stare off in Sora's direction as he runs toward the only thing on his mind. Kairi takes a few steps backward, her shoes digging into the soft sand on the tiny piece of beach she appeared on. It seems to be floating off the floating island into the abyss. Kairi looks up, her eyes catching Sora, "Kairi!"_

 _"Sora!" She steps closer and the two worlds shake, separating from each other. Kairi shrieks as Sora caught her. They stare into each other's eyes, Sora told him, "Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too." As the worlds continue to drift apart, they hold hands, leaning forward to reach toward one another trying to hold on as long as they can, "I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

 _"I know you will!" Kairi said with tears in her eyes. Their hands part and Kairi drifts away from Sora, who reaches out to her..._

 _Later, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk down a winding path. Donald wondered, "Well, now what do we do?" Sora answered, "We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Goofy wondered, "But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"_

 _Just then, they see a dog walking with a letter in his mouth. Donald asked, "Pluto?" Goofy recognized the seal, " Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!"_

 _"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked the dog. Pluto turns to run down the path, Sora turned to his friends, "Let's go!" The three chased after Pluto, laughing all the way. At nighttime, Sora is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Sora runs to it, but it fades away. Sora finds a large castle at the end of the road..._

* * *

Sora woke up to see a giant rock man with a small black bug with knives for hands looked at him. Sora gasped in shock, as the rock man reassured him, "Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Take it easy, man. Over here. The pile of rocks waving at you. Here. Yeah, I'm actually a thing. I'm a being. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Korg. I'm made of rocks, as you can see. But don't let that intimidate you. You don't need to be afraid unless you're made of scissors. Just a little rock-paper-scissor joke for you. This is my very good friend over here, Miek. He's an insect and has knives for hands."

"Um... I'm Prince Sora of Arrendelle." Sora introduced himself as he wondered, "What are you two doing here?" Korg answered, "Well, I tried to start a revolution against the Heartless, but didn't print enough pamphlets. So hardly anyone turned up, except for my mum and her boyfriend, who I hate. As punishment, my world was consumed by the Heartless and I ended up in Traverse Town. Bit of a promotional disaster, that one. But I'm actually organizing another revolution with Leon's help. I don't know if you'd be interested in something like that. Do you reckon you'd be interested?"

"No... I meant... here this very moment." Sora explained. Korg nodded, "Oh... Leon figured it'd be unwise to leave our only hope alone and unguarded so Miek and I volunteered to watch after you while they got you more food. Oh, and Leon told me to tell you to not summon you Keyblade or it draw..."

"The Heartless. It's how they've been tracing us." Sora groaned. Korg nodded, "That's summons it up." Sora wondered, "Do you know anything about Thanos?"

"Only that he wants to wipe out half of life in the universe." Korg answered. Sora asked, "As anyone tired to stop him?" Korg nodded, "Doug has." He then called out, "Doug!" Hen then remembered, "Our luck, Doug's dead. That's right. Everyone who fights Thanos perishes."

"What about you? You're made of rocks." Sora wondered. Korg tapped himself, "Perishable rock." Just then one of the rocks falls off, "There you go. Another one gone. Wait. You're not gonna face him, are you?" Sora nodded with determination, "Yes, I am. Gonna fight him, win, and save the universe."

"That's exactly what Doug used to say." Korg told him. Just then they heard a knock on the door as he saw Leon, the girl, his Aunt Anna, Kristoff, Riku, and Kairi enter the room with boxes full of pizza in there hands. Anna beamed, "Sora! You're awake! Thank God!" Leon then turned to Korg, "Thanks, Korg. We'll take things from here." Korg nodded as he and Meik left the room as Korg turned to Sora, "See you later, new Doug."

"Um... what was that about?" Riku wondered as Korg and Meik left. Sora told him, "Oh... he just told me anyone who faces Thanos perishes. It's nothing." Anna was a little worried at that as she handed him the pizzas, "Here. They told me you need to eat allot."

"Thanks... I'm starving." Sora beamed as he opened a box and started eating. The dark hair girl grinned, "Looks like he's gonna be okay, Squall." Leon turned to her, "That's Leon." He then turned to Sora, "So... how are you holding up?"

"I'll live." Sora admitted before Leon nodded, "Good... so how did you know who I am?" The young Prince replied after taking another bite from his pizza, "The same way I know Yuffie..." Yuffie was also shocked as he revealed, "It's the dreams I've been having... I had many of these dreams before of a bunch of people and places, I've never met or been to. I'm just as shocked to see my dreams showed me real people and places."

"So, what can you see into the future?" Yuffie wondered. Sora shook his head, "No... my dreams are never that accurate to what they are in reality." Leon hummed, "So how much do you know what's going on?"

"Well... I think your from a world called Hollow Bastion but your world was invaded by the Heartless and Cid took a Gummi Ship to get you, Yuffie, and a few others here. You were looking for me." Yuffie turned to Leon, "Well... at least he's not a complete noobie. He does have a good idea what's going on."

"Yes... but it doesn't explain how he does." Leon stated. Just then a new voice spoke up, "I may have a theory..." Everyone turned to see a man with blond hair and a bread enter the room. Yuffie smiled, "For those who don't know... this is our leader of our world. Ansem the Wise."

"ANSEM?!" Sora gasped. Ansem turned to the prince, "You've dreamt of me..." Sora shook his head, "Well maybe... the Ansem in my dreams looked nothing like you... he was also the bad guy. He could have been someone else using your name." Ansem nodded, "I see... that may help my theory."

"What theory?" Riku wondered. Ansem asked, "Has anyone heard of parallel worlds?" Most hands in the rooms went up except Kristoff and Anna. Kairi turned to Anna, "I thought you said you watched the Flash?"

"Only a few episodes... I never got into much that series." Anna admitted. Kristoff explained, "I never really had a TV." Ansem explained, "Basically, a parallel world is a hypothetical self-contained reality co-existing with our own." Anna just stared blankly, "Wha..."

"Basically, their worlds where humanity made different choices." Riku summoned it up. Anna nodded, as Ansem explained, "I believe you nephew had some how made a connection to another version of himself from another timeline. Was there any big differences in your dreams?"

"Well... I grew up on an island instead of a castle." Sora admitted. Anna smiled, "Really... that would be cool... on the other hand you could never make a snowman on an island."

"I never built a snowman in general." Sora admitted. Anna gasped, "WHAT?! Okay... when we get back to Arrendelle... we've gotta fix that!" Kristoff stated, "Easy there, Anna... I think we have bigger things going on than snowmen, was there anything else."

"Well... instead of Ansem being behind the Heartless, it's..." Sora continued as Leon's eyes narrowed, "Thanos."

"That could be... you've been getting visions of yourself from another timeline to warn you what's been happening. Even if it's not entirely accurate." Ansem stated. Sora wondered, "So... How am I seeing these memories for another version of me?"

"I could not say... I would have to do some research and test but I need my lab and time..." Ansem stated. Leon then spoke up, "Which we don't have... What we do need is a way to stop Thanos before he gets all the Infinity Stones?"

"We were told of one way... The _X_ -blade. We told we need all the pieces to beat him." Kairi replied. Ansem nodded, "Well... you're not wrong... even the Stones must yield to the _X_ -blade's power as well it's counter part... Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait... you know what we're talking about?" Anna wondered. Ansem explained, "Before Thanos invaded our home, I was study both a piece of _X_ -blade as well as an Infinity Stone. A good friend of mine want my help to find a way to neutralize them both so they wouldn't be used for evil. However, before I could complete my research... someone broke into the castle... and stole the Stone."

"Thanos?" Kristoff wondered. Ansem shook his head, "No... it was stolen before Thanos and the Heartless showed. He was furious when he learned the Stone wasn't on our world."

"Would the _X_ -blade piece still be there?" Sora asked as he pulled another slice. Ansem nodded, "Probably... Whoever broke in didn't have enough time to get both the piece and the stone before we security knew something was wrong."

"Well... then he didn't get the first stone from your world." Anna muttered. Sora told him, "Good... then we just need to find the other 19 pieces and get that one so we can use it against Thanos. It's the only plan we got..."

"Well... is there any way we can track them?" Leon asked as he turned to Ansem. He nodded, "I did create a device to track them through the data from the piece I had. However, that was stolen around the same time as the stone was."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Anna, and Kristoff paused as their eyes widened. Kairi took out the device, "Is this it?" Ansem looked at the device in shock, "Where did you get this?"

 ** _"So, of course we told him about the figure in the cloak. How he was the one who warned us of Thanos's plan with the Infinty Stones and how the only way to stop him was with the weapon."_**

"...and the he gave us this device saying this is how we can locate the pieces. But before we can ask him anything else, he vanished." Sora finished. Riku crossed his arms, "So... You think he was the same guy who took the stone?"

"If he was... Probably a good thing he did otherwise Thanos would have been one step closer to his goal." Yuffie stated. Leon crossed his arms, "All the same... Should you find this guy again, get some straight answers from him. For all we know, this guy could be worse than Thanos." Sora nodded as Ansem told them, "For now, hold on to the deivice. He wasn't lying when he said you can locate the other _X_ -blade pieces."

They put away the devices as a large bell could be heard. Anna gasped, "What was that?!" Yuffie explained, "That was the bell in the Second District. It's the one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know. But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there. You should check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens."

As soon as Sora had finished eating, Leon asked, "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourselves."

"Prepare ourselves?" Anna wondered. Leon nodded, "To fight for your life and for the lives of countless others. Are you ready?" Sora gave it a moment before nodding, "I'm ready!"

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there now with the other visitors." Leon told her. Sora paused at that name, his Godmother was here too? Yuffie points to the other end of the room as she gasped, "Leon!" Just then a Soldier Heartless appears, clattering awkwardly. Leon runs forward, Gunblade in hand as Sora summoned his Keyblade, "Yuffie, Ansem, go!"

As Yuffie ran out of the room, Leon told the others, "Everyone! Let's go!"

He the smacked a Heartless through the Window as everyone followed Leon out of the Hotel. On the way, they saw Korg and Meik fighting the Heartless as well. Leon turned to Sora, "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon runs down the Alley toward the door to the main district. Sora nodded to the others, "Alright... let's get to the bell tower, maybe we can find a clue to one of the pieces there!"

Everyone nodded as Kristoff knocked away a Heartless away from Sven, who was waiting from them. Sora reached out for his Keyblade and it reappeared in his hands and he cut down Heartless as they fought their way back to the second district. Once, they finally had a moment to themselves, Anna point to the tower, "There! That's where we need to be!"

"I'm on it!" Sora nodded as he ran up the wall of the tower as Kristoff stared in awe, "Has he always been able to do that?"

"I just met him the other day so if I had to guess... probably?" Anna shrugged. Kristoff turned to her, "Seriously, how could you not know about your own nephew?!"

"Okay, in my defense... Elsa kept him hidden away from everyone. Even me!" Anna stated. Just then wooden boards fell off the bell tower as Sora called out, "I found a rope to the bell!" Anna beamed, "That's great, Sora! Now, ring it!"

Sora pulled on the rope and the bell started to ring. Just then, they all just saw as a large block in the center of the fountain finished turning to show an image of various fish in the water, while some special effects in the fountain's base made it seem like a fire had been lit in the water. Everyone stared in awe as the device made tiny beeps. Sora called out, "Did that do anything!"

"Yes! Pull it again!" Anna called upwards. Sora replied, "You got it, Aunt Anna!" Sora pulled it again and , and everyone watched as the fountain's incredible lights came to life in a brilliant show of colors, while the central block turned once again, showing a different picture than the last one, this one being of a pair of trees. Kairi muttered, "It's beautiful." The device beeped even louder. Kristoff called up, "One more time, I think there's a piece of the _X_ -blade down here!"

"Okay!" Sora nodded as he pulled it one last time. this time, not only did something impressive happen to the fountain, namely water spouts going off, but something unexpected happened as well. When the block turned again, it not only showed an impressive picture, it also revealed something that none of them were expecting to see: a piece of the _X_ -blade. Anna beamed, "Sora! We've found the first piece!"

"I'll be down in a second!" Sora called out as he ran down the wall. " ** _He then went to join us when he heard two familiar voices from his dreams..."_**

"Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk!"

"AAH HOO HOO HOOEY!"

Sora looked up to see Donald and Goofy from his dreams falling right above him. Everyone saw this as Anna called out, "Sora! Move!" He tried to run but they crashed into him. They were a were all groaned as the felt like as if stars floating above them. Everyone winced at Sora's pain but thankful he's handled worse, so he was going to be okay. Donald and Goofy looked at the weapon Sora carried and beamed, "The Key!"

 ** _"Yep! That's how we met Donald and Goofy!"_**

"Um... hi Donald... Goofy... could you get off of me?" Sora asked. Goofy looked sheepishly, "Oh... sorry." As they got off Sora, Donald turned to Sora in shock, "Wak! How do you know who we are?" Sora pulled his hands behind his head causally as he tired to find a way how to explain this to them, "Uhhh..."

Just then the ground began to shake, Anna wondered, "Wait... What's happening?" Kairi's eyes widened, "The darkness of the piece... it's drawing out the Heartless!" Just then they were surrounded by a wall with four corners and Heartless appeared. With that Sora, Donald, and Goofy drew out the Keyblade, shield, and a magic staff as Sora felt a strong sense of Déjà Vu. Everyone joined the three as they began to fight off the Heartless. Once all the Heartless was destroyed, a much bigger Heartless joined the fight. Everyone looked up to see huge pieces of armor falling from the sky. They hit the ground and bounce into the air, spinning wildly. The arms of the Guard Armor form around the torso, which is emblazoned with a red and black symbol. Once the legs attach, the Heartless lands on the ground loudly. It stands there for a moment before the helmet slams down onto the torso with a bright flash. It spins its head and arms before walking toward the heroes. Kristoff hopped on Sven and got Anna and Kairi to safety as Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy dealt with the bigger Heartless. Sora and Doanld destroyed the arms with fire magic as Riku and Goofy took out the legs. They then all worked together to destroy the main body. After delivering enough damage it started to explode from the inside, shaking the area around it. Its head wobbles and falls to the ground with a mighty ring. A large glowing heart floats out of it's torso into the air and the Guard Armor disappears. Everyone regrouped with each other as Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, "Let me guess... King Mickey sent you to find me."

They both nodded as Goofy wondered, "Yep, but, uh, how did you know that?"

 ** _"Again we had to explain the whole dream of the alternate timeline that Sora had been seeing. Donald didn't believe us at first but Sora was able to prove it by tell him about his Uncle Scrooge and his three nephews and he was convinced. Goofy was actually pretty happy about the whole situation..."_**

"Well I'll be! If we were able to stop the Heartless and find the King together in one timeline as friends, we're sure able to do it again!" Goofy beamed. Donald shook his head, "Except we didn't need to fight Thanos in that timeline!" Sora told them, "We've gotta a plan... but we could probably use your help."

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can explore other worlds on our vessel." Goofy suggested as Donald nodded in agreement. Leon then spoke, "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to stop Thanos." Just then another voice spoke up, "It's okay. You can trust them."

Everyone turned to see Zack and Aeirth there as Sora beamed, "Uncle Zack! Aunt Aeirth! What are you doing here?!" Zack replied, "We got word about Thanos earlier and went to get more info about it but I guess we were to late to warn you."

Anna looked confused as Sora introduced, "Oh, yeah! Aunt Anna! These are my Godparents. They taught me how to control my powers." Anna was shocked, "Seriously?!" Sora nodded as Anna wondered, "Why did she choose them?" She then turned to them, "Not that you're not good Godparents. You two were great when you worked in the castle but why didn't Elsa choose me to be the Godmother?!"

"My powers... Sorry." Sora frowned. Anna reassured, "Hey... don't blame yourself... it's not your fault."Still looking down, Sora shrugged, " Yeah, I guess."

"But you can't come along with us looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?" Asked Donald. Goofy then added, "Yeah, ya got to look funny, like us!"

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald explained. Sora asked, "Happy?"

After a few seconds of waiting Sora then made a funny face which made everyone burst out laughing. "That is one funny face!" Goofy laughed. Sora then smiled, "Okay, I'll go with you guys. I gotta feeling Goofy's right! If the three of us could save the universe in one timeline then the eight of us can stop Thanos, find King Mickey and my mother, and bring back Summer in Arrendelle no problem!"

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"Princess Anna of Arrendelle."

"I'm Kristoff and this is Sven."

"I'm Riku."

"My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you.

"I'm Prince Sora of Arrendelle." Everyone put the hands together as Sora started, "All for one..." And Goofy finished, "...and one for all!"

"Great! We should probably get the _X_ -blade piece then..." Anna stated. Everyone nodded as Kristoff used to pick ax to pull the piece from the wall as Anna, Riku, Goofy, and Donald helped. They all struggled to get it out, as Anna groaned, "C'mon, already." Sora pushed them gently aside as he told them, "Allow me..."

Sora then took hold of the ax and pulled. With that the piece came out and Kairi caught the piece with the bag they got earlier, "One down, nineteen to go!"

"This way to our ship, we can use that device Ansem gave you to locate any pieces we find!" Goofy told them as they all followed them. Everyone waved them goodbye and wished them for the best. However, Korg was still doubted Sora could beat Thanos so he stated, "Well... another day, another Doug!"

"He can do it... he has to." Leon stated...

 _ **"Soon, we were off to new worlds and new places to see... some were weirder than others."**_

* * *

 **So far so good. Our heroes already have the first piece and they joined forces with Donald and Goofy. And there off to the next world. Plus we got Ansem the Wise, Korg, and Meik appeared! How cool is that?! Next time, things get a little topsy turvy when our heroes help a deformed man with a help of a gypsy, they all get declared out laws from a judge who's in command of the Heartless. How will things turn out for Sora and the others?** **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review! Also, if you haven't already be sure to leave a follow and fav. as well. See ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Topsy Turvy

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright, now here's the start to our first Disney World! The Hunchback of Notre Dame! Now before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: If you're referring to Judge Frollo than yes he will be singing that song.**

 **grimlock987: Not sure who that is but the** **jabberwocky will be in this. Yes, I'm doing the live action version of Alice in Wonderland. Btw, which version did you guys like better? The cartoon or the live action version?**

 **Mickol93: Yes, but it's going to be one of the last five worlds. So, it's going to be a while.**

 **Alright with that out of the way, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Topsy Turvy

 _ **"We were all amazed at Donald and Goofy's ship... it was an actually space ship! We couldn't believe that we were actually flying it. Donald even let Sora on the controls. He was a**_ ** _surprisingly a great pilot... well, I guess it kinda pays if everything work exactly how you dreamed it. Anyways soon the device beeped again so we all assumed that we were getting close to another piece. So, we came to our second world... and there were getting ready for a celebration of their own..."_**

Everyone walked through the streets populated by many people. Anna stated, "Man... what's going on here?" Goofy assumed, "Gwarsh... it looks like their getting ready for some kind of celebration."

As they explored this new world, a man in black in black robes was walking in their direction. He glanced at Sora. Everyone got a bad vibe from him but shrugged it off and continued walking. The old man stopped as they passed him, "Stop."

"What? Who, us?" Sora turned around and put his hands behind his head as everyone stopped as well. The older man strode up to them, "I have never seen any of you before. Your Names?"

"I'm Sora. And that's my Aunt Anna, and my friends Kristoff, Sven, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." Sora replied with a kind smile as everyone gave a small wave at the mention of their name. The man continued to glare at them, "Such disgusting attire. I know exactly what you are."

"Um... you do?" Anna wondered. Just then, a man with gold armor, ran to them. "Judge Frollo. Sir!" Frollo turned to the knight, "What is the matter, Captain Phoebus? Can't you see... I'm interrogating this gypsies?"

"What's a gypsy?" Sora whispered to the others who just shrugged in response. The captain turned to them, "This people here? But sir, most of them are just children." Sora, Riku, and Kairi gave a mild glare at that as Frollo stated, ""I shall be the judge of that. Now, Captain, did you have something to report or did you not?"

"Yes, sir. The Festival of Fools is about to begin." Phoebus reported. Sora beamed, "A festival?! I heard of them but I never been to one! Let's check it out." And just like that, Sora was off. Anna called out, "Sora! Wait for us!" Everyone ran after him before she turned to Frollo and Phoebus, "That's my nephew."

She ran after them, as Pheobus chuckled, "You see, sir. They're perfectly harmless." As he left, he failed to see Judge Frollo surrounded by darkness, "This city is overrun! For decades I've worked to purge the city from those wretched gypsies and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order."

* * *

They heard the people sing, " _Come one, come all! Leave your loops and milking stools...Coop the hens and pen the mules…"_ Sora made his way to the front of the crowd as the people sang, _Come one, come all! Close the churches and the schools...It's the day for breaking rules...Come and join the feast... of..."_

 _"Fools!"_ A man in a mask sang before laughing. Everyone finally caught up to Sora, Anna told him, "Don't run off like that. We could have lost you in this crowd." Sora smiled sheepishly, "Sorry..."

"Cut him so slack. This is his first festival and I'm sure you would have done the same." Riku told Anna. She smiled, "True... but stay close to us next time." Kairi wondered, "So, what do you think they're celebrating?" Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

He turned to the masked man, "Excuses me, sir? We're new in town, and we liked to know what's the big celebration about." The man smirked, "I'm glad you asked my boy. And Clopin will answer...in song!" Kristoff groaned, "Please don't."

 _"Once a year we throw a party here in town...Once a year we turn all Paris upside down...Every man's a king and every king's a clown...Once again it's topsy turvy day..."_ Clopin somehow popped between the group of them, shocking them both, " _It's the day the devil in us gets released... It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest...Everything is topsy turvy at the feast of fools..."_

Clopin went back to the crowed as the witness some pretty odd things, like dogs walking their owners. The people sang, _"Topsy turvy!"_ Clopin sang as he dance with another man who tried to head back for the crowd, _"Everything is upsy daisy!"_

 _"Topsy turvy!"_ The crowed as once more. Clopin sang as the other man tried to hide in a small tent, _"Everyone is acting crazy..."_ The man comes out with women dancing along with Clopin into another small tent, much to the group's amazement, _"Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet...That's the way on topsy turvy day!"_

 **"Even though everything was really weird... everything thing seemed to be having a good time. Us included..."**

"Wow! This is amazing." Kristoff spoke for Sven. Kristoff nodded, "Alright... I'm a little impressed." Donald nodded,"Yeah! This is great!" Jaunt then, The man came out of the tent as a woman complimented, "By the way, great mask."

The man smiled as he joined the crowd next to Sora's group. They all watched as the people continued to sing, _"Topsy Truvy!"_

 _"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!"_ Clopin sang. As everyone else sang, _"Topsy turvy!"_ Clopin sang as they noticed a higher power entered the area, Judge Frollo, as the Clopin sang, _"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets...Streaming in from Chartres to Calais...Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy, on the sixth of January, all because it's topsy turvy day."_

Kairi noticed the man got a little uncomfortable since Frollo came in. She asked him, "Are you okay?" The man turned to him with his hood still up, "Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine..." Sora turned to the Frollo, "We met that guy earlier... Who is he?"

"He's my mas... I mean he's Jugde Frollo. He's very kind. He protects the city from gypsies." He explained. This also got the others interested as Anna wondered, "What are gypsies?" The man replied, "I'm...not so sure myself...I'm kinda new here. I just wanted to see the Feast of Fools."

"Hey, us too! Well, I hope you have a good time here!" Sora beamed. He nodded, "Oh, yes, thank you. You too." They turned their attention, when Clopin sang once more, " _Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry here's your chance... See the mystery and romance... Come one, come all! See the finest girl in France... Make an entrance to entrance... Dance la Esmeralda... Dance!"_

On the last word, Clopin disappears in a puff of smoke, and the girl from earlier appears in his place. She proceeds to perform a sultry dance. Frollo turned to the Captian of the guard, "Look at that disgusting display."

"Yes, sir!" He replied enthusiastically. She continues to dance. She pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Frollo's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Frollo yanks the handkerchief off his head. She then finished her dance. Everyone cheered for her and began to toss coins to her while everyone else clapped just clapped, including the hooded man. Riku commented, "She's a good dancer."

"Yes, she is." The man replied. Clopin announced, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!" He sang, " _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for... Here it is, you know exactly what's in store... Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore... Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"_ He then asked, "You all remember last year's king!?"

Last year's king, carried on the shoulders of the crowd, belched loudly. Anna and Kairi looked away, "Ew..." Kristoff nodded, "He's gonna be tough to beat." Clopin then sang, " _So make a face that's horrible and frightening...Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing...For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why?!"_

 _"Topsy turvy!"_ Everyone sang in response. Clopin sang, _"Ugly folks, forget your shyness!"_ Everyone sang, _"Topsy turvy!"_ Clopin continued, _"You could soon be called Your Highness"_

 _"Put your foulest features on display...Be the king of topsy turvy day..."_ Both Clopin and the crowd sang. Clopin had been pulling contestants onto the stage. The dancing girl pulls hooded man on to the stage, but as he came up his cloak came off, giving everyone a good look at the man's face. Sora turned to his aunt, "Wow, that's quite a mask."

"Yeah, it looks so real." Anna agreed. Sven seemed to think that it was actually his face and gasped.

 ** _"Yeah, Sven seemed to knew that was actually his face."_**

 _"Really?"_

 _ **"Yes... he was born that way... we'll get to his origin later..."**_

The dancing girl works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. The crowd booed them and a goat knocked them off stage into the mud. The festivities continue until Esmeralda reaches the man from earlier. She tries to pull his mask off, but gasped as she soon realized that it's not a mask. Sora, Anna, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kristoff, and Kairi also gasped. They could here people talking about him, "That's no mask!"

"It's his face!"

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" The man realizing that people are disgusted by him, is devastated. Frollo realizes that the who the man standing on stage was. Clopin, trying to keep things festive, jumps in, "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" Upon hearing Clopin, the crowd once again grows festive, and Clopin crowns Quasimodo the King of Fools, _"Everybody!"_

 _"Once a year we throw a party here in town..."_ Everyone sang as the caried the deformed man. Clopin sang, _"Hail to the king!"_

 _"Once a year we turn all Paris upside down..."_ Everyone sang. Clopin sang in the background, _"Oh, what a king!"_

 _"Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown..."_ Everyone sang as Clopin sang, _"Girls, give a kiss!"_ As the girls closest to him did so causing him to blush _, "Once a year on topsy turvy day..."_

 _"We've never had a king like this..."_ Clopin sang as he join in the crowd to sing, _"And it's the day we do the things that we deplore...On the other three hundred and sixty-four..._

 _"Once a year we love to drop in...Where the beer is never stoppin'..."_ They dropped Qusimodo on a different stage as Clopin handed him a scepter as other placed a royal cape on him, _"For the chance to pop some popinjay...And pick a king who'll put the top...In Topsy Turvy Day!"_

 _"Topsy turvy! Mad and crazy, upsy daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"_ They finished their song. From above, the Gargoyles whoop and cheer, while down on the ground, Frollo glared at Qusimodo while the crowd chanted his name. Sora ANd the others were now in the back of the crowd, he smiled, "Wow, good for him."

"Yeah, for a second I was worried something was going to go horrible wrong." Anna nodded.

 ** _"And that's when things went horribly wrong."_**

For behind him one of the guards stated, "You think he's ugly now? Watch this!"

He throws a tomato at Quasi, hitting him square in the face. The crowd quickly goes quiet. The guard laughed, "Now that's ugly!" Anna frowned finished, "Like that..."

"Hail to the king!" Another guard exclaimed mockingly as he threw another tomato. Soon, Quasi is being pelted with produce of all kinds. Shouts come from all directions. Quasi is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He saw Frollo watching and shouts for help, "Master! Master, please! Help me!"

"We've got to do something!" Kairi whispered loudly to the others. Everyone nodded, no deserved to be treated like that. Anna ordered "Sora take Riku, Goofy, and Kairi to find someone incharge of this event! I'll take Kristoff, Donald and Sven and try to ask the guard to pitch in!" Sora nodded as the rushed off with his friends. Kristoff turned to her, "Hey! You got my name right this time..."

"Congratulate me later! Let's go!" Anna stated as he took his arm and pulled him with her as Sven and Donald followed. Anna ran to guard they met earlier Pheobus, "Hey, that guy needs help!" Pheobus turned to Frollo, "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty."

"In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." Frollo replied. Anna angered glared at Frollo, as Kristoff exclaimed "What lesson?! That man needs help now!"

"I don't need to speak to you, gypsys." Frollo glared at them. Anna crossed her arms, "That's no way to talk to a Princ..." Donald the covered her mouth. She muffled, "Hey! Why?!" Donald whispered, "Sorry, your highness. I'll explain later."

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, Goofy, and Kairi managed to find the dancer and her goat from earlier. Sora asked, "Excuss me, is this supposed to happen?!" She turned to see what Sora was talking about, and her eyes widened in horror. She then made her way to Qusimodo as the crowd gasp and silenced much to Frollo, the Captain, and Anna and Kristoff's surprise. No one tried to stop her as they moved out of her way, She knelt next to Quasimodo, and washed his face, "Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

This made Frollo angry, "You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" She turned to him, "Yes, your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." He replied, "I forbid it." Riku lent her his sword which she then used it to cut the ropes and freed Quasimodo. Frollo glared at them, "How dare you defy me!"

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." She told Frollo. He demanded, "Silence!"

"Justice!" She called out. Frollo glared, "Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence."

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" She then tossed the crown at Frollo. This made him even angrier, he told the Captain, "Captain Phoebus! Arrest her along with anyone who tries to stop you." Phoebus motions for his guards to move in and arrest Esmeralda. They began to surround the stage.

"Now, let's see." Esmerelda began to count the guards, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?"

She pulled out a handkerchief and began to cry, but she blew her noise, she disappeared in an explosion of smoke, surprising everyone. Frollo's eyes widened in horror, "Witchcraft!"

 _"If he's seen me, he'd probably thinks that's what my powers were."_

 _ **"Oh, trust me. Be glad he never knew you, it's allot worse than you think."**_

"Oh, boys! Over here!" Her voice called out from a different location with her goat by her side. The guards began to pursue her, but Frollo ordered, "Wait! This one requires our special enforcement..."

He then snapped his fingers as creatures appeared from the darkness. Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped, "The Heartless!"

"You think this guy works with Thanos?" Kristoff whispered to Anna. She asked, "Does it matter. Either way, he's controlling the Heartless which is bad news."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons as Riku drew his sword. Frollo gasped, "Even more witch craft. As Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy fought the Heartless the girl lead the other guards on a wild chase. At one point, she knocks a large cage containing an old prisoner to the ground. It goes rolling away, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. He stepped out, "I'm free! I'm free!"

He trips and falls into the stockade, which closes and locks, "Dang it." The girl was doing a great job holding her own when a Heartless appeared behind her ready to strike. However, Kairi knocked the Heartless aside to Sora who quickly destroyed it. The girl gave them a nod in gratitude. As the gypsy continued to evade the Heartless with the aid of the group she and her goat jumped on top of the crowd, which carries them away to safety. Two Heartless attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away causing them to fall as Donald blasted them with fire. She grabs a helmet from one of the guards, and threw it like a frisbee at the Heartless that went after Sora and the others. It hits three Heartless and destroying them, before almost chopping Phoebus' head off. He beamed, "What a woman!"

Sora gave her a thumbs up before he and the others ran up to join her. Two guards finally joined in on horseback are chasing the ten of them. She told them, "Follow me, I have an idea how to lose them." They nodded and followed her. They leaped over Frollo's stand, someone throws the guards a staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Frollo's stand, sending him diving for cover. The four ascends to the top of a stand, and the gypsy helps them promptly disappears. Frollo ordered, "Find them, Captain! I want them alive!"

"Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsys, and do not harm them!" Captain Phoebus told the other guards. Frollo has ridden over to Quasimodo. He hanged his head low. He whispered, "I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again."

He moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. He goes in, then slowly closes the door to his freedom. Lafter on Phoebus and the guards searching for Esmeralda. She is disguised, again with her goat as the old man as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kristoff, Anna, Sven, Riku, and Kairi followed quietly also in disguise. They sneaked into the church. Phoebus sees them and recognized who they were. He follows them in alone while no one was looking...

 ** _"And just like that we were all criminals of this world for helping and innocent man and woman from the Heartless. Thanks to that girl, we took sanctuary on this world's church."_**

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Next time, our heroes end up stuck in the church but they learn more of the people of this world. And they learn that gargoyles are alive on this world. How will these events turn out? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review also be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Quasimodo

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, before we begin, let's just jump straight to the reviews!**

 **ajjr12: I don't think so.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: I feel like I should actually play the game to fully understand how that all works and I'm not sure how I would make the Keyblade transformation work for the Keyblade he gets on this world, yet. So if you have any suggestions... I'm open to them.**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you and it's no problem... I did ask in the previous chapter. Just don't make a habit of it like a certain "reviewer" we know of. I'll check out and review your chapter as soon as I'm able to.**

 **grimlock987: K. But as I stated before I don't watch that show and I never will. So whoever this character is... not going to be in here. Sorry.**

 **Mickol93: Poor Quasimodo... but hey at least things turn out okay in the end... in the Disney movie... not so much for the book or broadway (still great show and soundtrack by the way).**

 **God of the Chapter: Well... okay... that's his or her opinion... I honestly enjoyed the movie and I'm looking forward to part 2. I hope you enjoyed it at least... if not. That's okay. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

 **Guest: Okay... any favorite scenes from that animated movie?**

 **Okay... with that out of the way... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Quasimodo

 ** _"Thanks to Esmerelda, we managed to evade Frollo and the Heartless for at least a moment. Once, we were for sure that we were safe, we removed our disgises..."_**

Once inside, they removed their disguises, revealing Sora carried Sven on his back because he was the only one of the group strong enough to. The gypsy smiled, "Thanks for the assist and I'm sorry for getting you all involved with all this. I'm Esmeralda and this is Djali."

"I'm Anna and this is my nephew, Sora, and his friends, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Kristoff, and Sven. And it's no problem. I'm just glad we were able to help that guy." Anna smiled as everyone nodded as she introduced them. Riku frowned, "What is that Frollo guy's problem anyway?" Esmerelda explained, "Judge Frollo has been hunting us for years. We gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, yet Frollo hates whatever he can't control. He can see sin within everybody but himself. Now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us as well as those creatures. I hate to see the darkness that drives that man."

"Gwarsh... how'd he end up control over the Heartless in the first place?" Goofy wondered. Esmerelda explained, "I heard the Frollo believed he received his power from an angel but we know that it was actually this pale white demon named..."

"Ebony Maw." Sora finished as Riku's eyes narrowed. Esmerelda nodded, "That's right. I take you heard of him. Riki nodded, "Yeah... him we heard of..."

Just then everyone heard someone else into the church. Esmerdla turned to glare at Phoebus, "You!"

She forces him to the floor, holding him there with the tip of his sword at his chin. He raised his hands in surrender, " Easy, easy... I just shaved this morning." Esmerdla replied and she pointed the sword closer, "Oh, really? You missed a spot."

"All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologize." He nodded. Esmerdla asked, "For what?" As she lets down her guard for a split second, Phoebus grabs the sword from her hands and turns it on her, "That... for example."

"You sneaky son of a..." Esmerdla began before Phoebus smirked, "Ah, ah, ah! Watch it-you're in a church." Anna added, "And we have children present... not that I'm siding with him or anything..."

She has picked up a staff with candles on top, "Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" She swings the staff at Phoebus, who blocks it with his sword. They fight as the group stared at eachother. Donald asked, "Should we help her?"

"Nah, she's got this. Remind me never to get on her bad side." Kristoff replied. Anna turned to Donald, "By the way... why'd you stop me from telling him I'm a Princess?"

"You're a princess of another world." Donald stated quietly. Goofy nodded, "Donald's right. We can't let anyone know where we're from. We have to protect the World Border."

"Order!" Donald corrected. Goofy nodded, "Oh, right. World Order. And that's against the rules."

"Then how come Thanos makes it painfully obvious?" Sora wondered. This time Anna turned to him, "Well to be fair, he is a bad guy... They don't excatly follow the rules." As they watch the fight continue, between Esmeralda's swings, Pheobus stated, "Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man!"

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you." She glared. Sora, Riku, and Kristoff complained, "Hey!" Anna replied, "I don't she was referring to you guys." Phoebus frowned, "That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No. This is." She swung one end of the staff at Phoebus' crotch. He blocks it with his sword. She quickly hits him in the face with the other end of the staff. He shakes it off, "Touché!"

Djali butts him in the chest. He winced, "I didn't know you had a kid." She replied as they glared at him, "Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." He replied, "Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm Phoebus. It means "sun god." And you are?"

"Is this an interrogation?" She asked as they put their weapons away. He answered, "It's called an introduction." Esmerelda asked, "You're not arresting us?

"Not as long as we're in here. He can't." Sora replied. Pheobus nodded, "He's right." Esmeralda stated, "You're not at all like the other soldiers."

"Thank you." He smiled. Esmeralda asked, "So, if you're not going to arrest us, what do you want?" He replied, "I'd settle for your names."

"Esmeralda." She introduced. Sora joined in, "I'm Sora. This my Aunt Anna, and our friends, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Sven, and Kristoff."

"Your name's beautiful. Much better than Phoebus, anyway." Pheobus complemented. As Pheobus and Esmerelda gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Frollo and guards approaching. Goofy got there attention, "Frollo's here."

"Good work, Captain! Now, arrest them." Frollo ordered. Phoebus still had his back to Frollo so he whispered to them, "Claim sanctuary." They stared at him, he pleaded, "Say it."

"You tricked us." Esmeralda stated as Frollo was beginning to get lose patience, "I'm waiting, Captain." Sora decided to do as he said and claimed, "I claim Sanctuary."

"I'm sorry, sir. They claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." He replied must to his relief. Frollo's eyes narrowed, "Then drag them outside at..." The archdeacon then entered the room, "Frollo! You will not touch her!" He reassured them, "Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Frollo growled as he and the guards turn to leave. Frollo ducks around a pillar and doubles back. Djali rammed into Phoebus on the way out. As the remainder of the people had passed, Frollo jumps out, grabs Esmeralda's arm and twists it behind her before anyone could react. He whispered into her ear, "You think you and your friends have outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

He pauses, then breathes deeply, smelling Esmeralda's hair, disturbing the others.

 _"Wait... Did he actually...?"_

 _ **"Yes..."**_

 _"Ugh... That's just wrong on so many levels! I actually perfer Hans over him!"_

 _ **"No arguments here..."**_

Anna quickly covered Sora's eyes as she as well as everyone turned away in disgust. She demanded, "What are you doing?" He replied as he caressed her neck, "I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." As she pulled away Kairi glared at him, "We know exactly what you were imagining."

"Even I know what you where thinking, and I wish I didn't right now." Sora replied as Anna removed her hands and gave Sora an apologetic look that he had to see that. He replied, "Such a clever witchs. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!"

He exits, pulling the door shut behind him. She rushes over to another door, only to find guards outside. She heard them say, "Frollo's orders! Post a guard at every door." She slams it shut. Djali walked back to her, "One thing, Djali... if Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong."

"Don't act rashly, child. You and these other children created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further." The Archdeacon. Esmeralda replied, "You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then..." She signed, "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"

"My mother always told me mankind always feared what they don't understand." Sora stated. Anna sighed, "Yeah... We've actually seen it happened the other day."

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself." The Archdeacon signed. Esmerelda crossed her arms, "No one out there's going to help, that's for sure."

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can." He gracefully motions towards the inside of the church, then exits. Esmeralda moves into the church as she sang, _"I don't know if You can hear me...Or if You're even there..."_

 _"I don't know if You would listen... To a gypsy's prayer..."_ Esmerelda continued, " _They say I'm just an outcast... I shouldn't speak to You... Still I see Your face and wonder... Were You once an outcast too?"_ She sang, _"God help the outcasts... Hungry from birth... Show them the mercy... They don't find on earth..."_

 _"God help my people... We look to You still..."_ The gypsy sang, _"God help the outcasts... Where nobody will..."_

 _"I ask for wealth..."_ Other people of the church sang, _"I ask for fame...I ask for glory to shine on my name... I ask for_ _love... I can possess..."_

 _I ask for God and His angels to bless me..."_ The Christians sang. Esmeralda continued, " _I ask for nothing...I can get by... But I know so many... Less lucky than I..."_

 _"Please help the my people...The poor and downtrod..."_ Esmerelda finished, " _I thought we all were...Children of God..."_ She finishes her song in the center of the light from the window. Meanwhile, a parishioner has spotted Quasimodo listening in, "You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?"

Startled, he jumped and knocked over a candlestaff. The man continued to shout, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Esmerelda told the others, "Quickly, we need to see if he's alright." She ran after him as Sora and the others followed her. Donald called out, "Wait! We want to talk to you." Quasi comes out the top of the staircase, followed by Esmeralda, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Anna, Kristoff, Donald, Goofy, Sven, and Djali. Kristoff wondered, "You guys sure we should be doing this?"

"We need to see if he's okay... he's been through allot today." Kairi stated. When they finally caught up to him, Esmerdla smiled, "Here you are. I was afraid we'd lost you.

"Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice...seeing...you...again. Ohh..." Quasimodo told them nervously as he climbed up the ladder, Anna called out, "No, wait!"

Djali is examining a gargoyle. He briefly comes to life, makes kissing faces at Djali, then goes back to stone. Djali is confused. Sven also looked confused. As the ten of them followed him, Esmerelda apologized, "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up on the...stage." She slows down as she reaches Quasimodo's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city. As Sora and the others joined her, and saw what see saw they stared in awe. Sora exclaimed, "Whoa!"

"What is this place?" Anna asked. Quasimodo answered, "This is where I live."

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Esmerelda asked. He nodded, "Most of them." She fingers the mobile, "This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

"But you're a wonderful dancer." Quasimodo complemented. She replied, "Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway." She then noticed something covered on the model, "What's this?"

"Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished... I still have to paint them..." Qusimodo said as she removed the cover. They were still impressed none the less. Esmerelda recognized them, "The blacksmith, and the baker. You're a surprising person, Quasimodo."

"Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself." As Kristoff stated. Quasimodo replied, "Well, it's not just me... there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Djali?" Djali, who has been munching on an unpainted figure, slurps it into his mouth, while Sora and the others just nodded. Quasimodo told them, "Follow me. I'll introduce you.

Up in the bell tower, Esmeralda went ahead, "Never knew there were so many." He sung around on the ropes as he introduced the bells, "That's Little Sophia, and...Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know."

"And who's this?" Esmerelda asked as she gestured to bell next to her. He landed next to her, "Big Marie."

"Hello-o-o!" She said inside the bell as she heard the echo. "She likes you." Said Quasimodo, "Would you like to see more?"

"How 'bout it, Djali?" She asked the goat. Djali, under Big Marie, belches loudly, which in turn echoes and resonates richly. Everyone chuckled beside the gargoyles as Esmerelda answered, "We'd love to."

"Good. I've saved the best for last!" He said excitedly. The group smiled as Goofy added, "Looks like Quasimodo's gonna be just fine, hyuck!" The gargoyles behind them came to life, "Indisputably."

"He's tough." Said the shorter one. the female gargoyle stated, "We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger." Sora nodded to them without realizing who they were talking, "I know... WOAH!"

"What the?! Talking gargoyles?!" Anna exclaimed. Kristoff stated, "Okay... we're literally with a talking duck and dog and this is what surprises you guys?"

 _"So... wait even after seeing all of this you were still surprised by..."_

 ** _"SSSSSHHHH... you gonna give them spoilers!"_**

The female gargoyle explained, "Excuses us for havin' personality!" Kairi apologized on everyone's behalf, "Sorry, we're kinda new here."

"We figured." The tall gargoyle explained. The shorter one explained, "We saw you guys in action when Frollo summoned those monsters."

"I'm Laverne. This is Victor and Hugo." They nodded as Laverne introduced them, "We usually don't talk to others except for Quasi but we agreed to make an exception for you."

They nodded as they watched, Quasi and Esmeralda proceed outside to a beautiful view of Paris. Esmerelda stared in amazement, "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever." He said, "You could, you know."

"No, I couldn't." She frowned. He pointed out, "Oh, yes, you have sanctuary!" She replied, "But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." He told her, "But you're not like other gypsies. They're...evil."

"Who told you that?" She asked. Quasimodo answered, "My master, Frollo. He raised me." She was shocked, "How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?"

"Cruel?! Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know." He replied. Esmeralda assumed, "He told you that?"

"Look at me." He replied. Esmerelda realized Frollo never once show him true kindness so she decided to do something about that, "Give me your hand." She took his hand and looked at his palm. He asked, "Why?"

"Just let me see." She said as she began tracing his palm lines with her finger, "Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny..."

"What?!" He asked. Esmerelda replied, "I don't see any." He asked again, "Any what?"

"Monster lines. Not a single one." He smiled at this. She then asked, "Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?" He quickly shook his head, "No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and..."

"...and a gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us." She told him. Below Sora, Riku, Kairi, Anna, Kristoff, Donald, Goofy, Sven, and the Gargoyles listened in on their conversation. Hugo asked, "What did she say?!"

"I think she said Frollo's nose is long, and he wears a dress." Goofy replied. Hugo beamed as he turned to Victor, "Hah! Told ya! Pay up!"

Victor frowned as he handed him a gold coin, making Kairi giggled at that. As they joined up with them, as they did they heard Quasimodo say, "You could stay here forever."

"No, I couldn't." Esmerdla frowned but Quasimodo nodded, "Oh, yes... you have sanctuary."

"No, Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Esmerelda frowned. Quasimodo gave a moment of thought before saying, "You helped me. Now I will help you."

"But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door." Esmerelda pointed out. He smiled, "We won't use a door."

"You mean...climb down?" Esmerelda asked. He nodded, "Sure. You carry him..." motions to Djali, "I carry you." Sora then spoke up, "And we'll keep an eye out in case anyone gets suspicious."

"We will? Why not escape with her?" Anna asked. Sora whispered, "Because there's a chance that the _X_ -blade piece could be here. Besides, Quasi looks like he needs more friends."

She nodded as they turned to them, "Ready when you guys are." They nodded as Quasimodo climbed Esmerelda and her goat down. As they watched as they climbed down, the gargoyles joined them. Anna then turned to the gargoyles, "So how come you and Quasimodo are so close?"

"We've been friends for years." Laverne answered. Victor added, "More than a decade of camaraderie."

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Said Victor. Donald asked, "He never leaves?"

"Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it." Laverne explained. Riku wondered, "Why?"

"Care to pull up a stool?" Victor told them. Hugo simply explained, "The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his."

"After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it." Laverne smiled. Victor signed, "'Tis a shame everyone there dashed his hopes. They're the real monsters for treated our friend that way in my opion." Hugo smirked,"You should talk. When did you last look in a mirror?"

"Well you broke it!" He accused causing the two to glare at eachother. Hugo raised his fists, "Oh, a wise guy, eh?"

"Knock it off! Ya couple of blockheads!" Laverne told them. She then frowned, "I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close."

"He can't let his heart be a prison. Not the same way my mom does." Sora agreed. Goody spoke up, "Uh-oh!" Everyone stared out to see the tile Quasimodo and Esmerelda were on breaks free and they begin to slide down the roof as if they were on a sled. They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off into the air. It lands a few blocks away. The guards on the ground hear the crash and go off to investigate. They signed in relief, Sora stated, "That was close."

A few minutes later they heard footsteps coming up. The gargoyles quickly went still as Sora and others turned turned to see who it was. It was Captain Phoebus, "Hey, there. Sora, Anna, Riku, Kairi, Kristoff, Sven, Donald, and Goofy was it?"

"What do you want?!" Anna glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender, "Easy, I'm not looking for any short of fight. I just want to apologize for trapping you and Esmerelda in here. It was the only way I could think of saving you all from Frollo."

Before anyone could try to argue but Sora stopped her as Kairi told him, "It's fine. You did all you could to help but if you want to talk to Esmerelda then you gonna want to talk to Quasimodo first. She's hanging out with him now." He nodded, "Thanks. Where can I find him?"

Just then they heard Quasimodo climbing back up. Phoebus turned to him as he reached him, "Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?"

Quasimodo gets very angry at the sight of a guard. He takes a swing at him. Phoebus walked backwords avoiding his swings, "Whoa, whoa! Easy!"

"No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Quasi told him. The captain tried to explain, "Wait! All I wanted was to…"

"Go!" He told him as he continued his attack. He tried to reassure him, "I mean her no harm!"

"Go!" Quasi grabs a torch and begins swinging it at Phoebus. Phoebus backed off, but Quasi continues to swing. Backed down the stairs, Phoebus finally draws his sword and swings, pinning the torch against the wall. Quasimodo has grabbed Phoebus by the chest. He asked him, "You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her or her friends here, but it was the only way to save their lives. Will you tell her that? Will you?"

"If you go. Now!" He replied after a minute. He replied, "I'll go. Now, will you put me down, please?" Quasi had been holding Phoebus several feet off the ground. Quasi sets Phoebus down. Phoebus turned to leave, then turns to say something, 'Oh, And one more thing. Tell Esmeralda she's very lucky."

"Why?" He asked. Phoebus answered as he left, "To have a friend like you." Quasi was puzzled by this but returned to his room and the others. Who clapped for him.

"Hey, hey! There he is!" Hugo clapped along with the others. Victor added, "You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!"

"The nerve of him! Snooping around here trying to steal your girl." Anna added. Quasimodo blushed, "My girl?"

"Esmeralda. Dark hair, works with a goat. Remember?" Laverne asked. Hugo smirked, "Boy, I do! Way to go, loverboy!"

"Loverboy!? Oh, no, no..." He blushed harder. Laverne told him, "Oh, don't be so modest."

"Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type." He told them. Anna asked, "Why not? Everybody needs someone special in there life. No matter how different."

"Really? Even a face like this?" Quasimodo asked. Anna nodded, "Sure, as it turns out that my sister may have or had a special someone and had Sora despite having ice powers. And my nephew met his fiancé about a year back..."

"WE'RE NOT ENGAGED!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed as they blushed. Kristoff turned to her, "And aren't they still a bit young for marriage?" Anna crossed her arms, "It's not if it's true love. Besides they can have the wedding on Sora's next birthday."

"Well... Not that this hasn't been fun with Sora's Aunt defending herself getting married to a tottal stranger and atempt to get Sora engaged to Kairi before they get the chance to truely know eachother but I'm gonna keep my eye on Frollo." Riku stated as he turned to leave. Sora turned to him, "This doesn't have anything to do with Maw, does it?"

"Maybe... Either way, Frollo might know about him, an Infinity Stone, or possibly the _X_ -blade piece. I gotta check it out." Riku stated. Sora sighed, "Just don't do anything you'll regret."

Riku nodded as he left the church. Quasi signed as he sang _, "So many times out there…I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night…"_ Hugo signed as he leaned on Larvene who punched him in returned. Quasimodo sang as he looked at the couples below him, _"They had a kind of glow around them… It almost looked like heaven's light…"_

 _"I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow… Though I might wish with all my might…"_ He continued, _"No face as hideous as my face… Was ever meant for heaven's light…"_ Goofy then handed him some word for him to work on, " _But suddenly an angel has smiled at me… And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright…"_

At the same time, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Kristoff, Kairi and the gargoyles began drawing their versions of Esmerlda for Quasimodo as Sven just watched, " _I dare to dream that she might even care for me…"_ As they showed off their drawings of her, Quasimodo finished his model of her. When it came to Hugo, Kairi, and Sora, the short gargoyle drew the goat inside, Sora unintentionally drew Kairi instead, while Kairi did the same with Sora. Hugo wicked as Anna smirked at Sora and Kairi as they hid their drawings causing them to blush. Quasimodo sang, " _And as I ring these bells tonight…"_

 _"My cold dark tower seems so bright… I swear it must be Heaven's light..."_ Quasi sang as he rang the bells...

* * *

 ** _"While the most of us were shipping Quasimodo with Esmerelda... something much darker was happening with Frollo..."_**

 _"Wait... is he going to be creepy with Esmerdla the whole time when you were on that world?"_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _"Ugh! I'm going to need to wash my eyes out..."_

Meanwhile, Frollo watch from the outdoors of his room as the Archdeacon and others following sing in Latin, _"Confiteor deo omnipotenti… Beatae Mariae semper virgini… Beato Michaeli archangel…Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis…"_ He began to sing as he prayed by the fire, " _Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man….Of my virtue I am justly proud…"_

 _"Et tibit Pater…"_

 _"Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd…"_ Frollo sang.

 _"Quia peccavi nimis"_

 _"Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there?"_ He asked, " _Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!"_

 _"Cogitatione"_

 _"I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her raven hair….Is blazing in me out of all control…"_ He sang as darkness sprouted from him.

 _"Verbo et opere"_

 _"Like fire… Hellfire…This fire in my skin…"_ He sang as he pulled out Esmeredla's handkerchief, " _This burning desire…Is turning me to sin…"_

Just then, he was surrounded by hooded men. He sang, _"It's not my fault!"_

 _"Mea culpa"_

 _"I'm not to blame!"_ He refused to believe.

 _"Mea culpa"_

 _"It is the gypsy girl, the witch, who sent this flame!"_ He sang.

 _"Mea maxima culpa"_

 _"It's not my fault!"_ He sang once more.

" _Mea culpa"_

 _"If in God's plan…" He sang._

 _"Mea culpa!"_

 _"…He made the devil so much stronger than a man!"_ He sang as darkness surrounded him.

 _"Mea maxima culpa!"_

 _"Protect me, Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!"_ He sang as he held up the handkerchief, " _Destroy Esmeralda, and let her taste the fires of hell… Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"_

He then tried to hug a smoke figure that looked like Esmerelda before it vanished. Just the Frollo heard a knock on the door. He turned to see one of the guards, "The gyspy has escaped along with the boy with silver hair."

"What?" Frollo gasped. The guard continued, "They're nowhere in the Cathedral... they're gone."

"But how?! I... never mind! Get out you idiot!" He ordered as the guard left. He vowed, "I will find her. I will find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

 _"Hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsy, it's your turn!"_ Forllo sang, " _Choose me or your pyre…Be mine or you will burn!"_ He then tossed the handkerchief into the fire.

 _"Kyrie Eleison!"_

 _"God, have mercy on her…"_ He prayed.

 _"Kyrie Eleison!"_

 _"God, have mercy on me…"_ He prayed as he leaned up against the wall.

 _"Kyrie Eleison"_

 _"But she will be mine…Or SHE…WILL…BURN!_ " Frollo finished his song a choir sung in the background and that was when the fire went out...

* * *

 **And that will conclude this chapter! Next time, Riku and Esmeralda witness Frollo's madness, Pheobus changes sides, Anna and the gargoyles try to ship Qusai with Esmerdla... although things don't turn out how they except. What will happen?! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, be sure to follow and fav. as well. Well, from what I heard they're not going to have a Marvel and Star Wars world... I'm a little disappointed... but jokes on them because Big Hero 6 is Marvel. Lol. However, they still have a few Disney Worlds, they have left to announce. How many? And what do you think they'd be. Leave your thoughts with your reviews and we can compare as they announce them. Remember though, there's nothing newer than Big Hero 6. So try to think of Disney movies that came out before then. See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Guy Like You

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright, here's the third part to the Hunchback of Notre Dame World. Before we continue the story. Let's reply to some reviews...**

 **grimlock987: I was referring to Keyblade transformations, not worlds. I got that part figured out already. And I don't get it, why would Donald talk about his height?**

 **SORARULES93: Well, I suppose there's always KH4 and beyond. And thanks!**

 **DragonMack: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Thanks... And yes it's sick and wrong in many ways! Also, I'm like half way done with the next chapter but I'm still planning things out so it's still gonna be a bit.**

 **ajjr12: I'm doing the first Incredibles in my KH and Justice League crossover but no in here or in Prince of Arrendelle. As I already stated Big Hero 6 is the last world they're visiting.**

 **God of the Challenge: Yes I did. Thanks for that. Also, I'll go back and fix it later.**

 **And with that out of the way, may I present the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Guy Like You

 ** _"While we searched for the X-blade piece, Riku managed to knock out a guard and took his armor as a disguise. He kept a close eye on Frollo in case he had a stone, piece, or if Maw showed up. We were worried about him however we soon found out Riku was the least of our worries..."_**

The next day, Frollo got out of his carriage. Captain Phoebus and the guards awaited him, "Morning, sir."

Frollo moaned as he rubbed his eyes. Phoebus asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

He replied, "I had a little trouble with the fireplace."

"I see. Your orders, sir?" Asked the Captain. Frollo replied, "Find the gypsy girl."

As the day went to troops ransacking every home, eventually finding a group of gypsies hidden in a trap door. They lined the gypsies outside, Frollo offered them, "Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy, Esmeralda."

None of the were going to answer him. Frollo's eyes narrowed, "Lock them up!" Then Frollo's men pushed a carriage into the Seine. When it began to sink, gypsies come floating to the surface. Once again, they're lined up, Frollo offered them, "Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmeralda!"

Still no one was willing to sell her out. This made Frollo even angrier, "Take them away!" Pheobus began to realize Frollo's obsession with Esmerelda was getting out of control. Riku peeked out of his disguise and realized the same. When they reached a large windmill, Frollo interrogating the miller, "We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harbouring gypsies?

"Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord." He begged. Frollo replied, "I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear."

"But we are innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies!" He tries to tell him. Frollo ignored him as bared the door shut with a guard's staff. He then orders to Pheobus, "Burn it."

"What!?" The Captian asked with shock. Frollo replied, "Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of." He then handed him a torch. Pheobus glared at him, "With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders." Frollo argued. Phoebus took the torch and douses it in a bucket of water. Frollo glared at him, "Insolent coward." Just then a giant bat like Heartless flew in. Riku eyes narrowed as he muttered, "Heartless..." The Captain's eyes widened, "Are you that blinded?! You controlling demons to do you biding!"

"Oh, you are mistaken, Captain Phoebus. This is no demon. It is righteous judgement! I have been granted this power so that I may smite all gypsies now and forever!" Frollo smirked as the Heartless blasted fire upon the windmill. The entire structure is quickly engulfed in flame. Phoebus crashes through the window and brings the family outside to safety. As the building continues to burn, more unversed tacked Phoebus. Frollo told him, "The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity... you threw away a promising career.

"Consider it my highest honor, sir." He smirked. At least his conscious was clear. Frollo raises a spear and is about to kill Phoebus, when Esmeralda interfered scaring Frollo's horse, throwing Frollo man is thrown off. This distracted the Heartless long enough to escape. He hopped on Frollo's horse and rode off. Frollo order the other guards and Heartless, "Shoot him but don't hit my horse!"

Startled by their allies the guards obey and help the monsters. As Riku did his best to sabotage them. As Phoebus tried to escape, he is showered with arrows. One of them goes through his shoulder, and he falls off the horse, off the bridge that he's riding over, and into the river. The guards fired volley of arrows follow him in. Esmeralda, who has witnessed the entire spectacle in disguise, gasped. He told both the guards and Heartless, "Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it!"

Riku snuck away to help Pheobus as Esmeralda ran down the hill to the river, keeping under cover. She wades into the water, then dives under. She comes back up with the unconscious Phoebus. She pulls him out of the water. When Riku walked up to her, she quickly got ready to drop him when Riku raised his arms in surrender, "Wait... it's me."

He showed his face as Esmeredla calmed down, "Riku? You snuck out too?" He nodded, "Yeah... my friends and I are looking for something that could potentially stop the monsters Frollo's controlling. I went undercover to see if Frollo knew about it or if it was somewhere in the city. I only found that Frollo's obsession getting stronger."

Riku ran up to help Esmerelda with Pheobus, Esmerdla told him, "I can take care of myself but when need to get him somewhere safe." Riku pointed out, "Well... the church always likes to help those in need."

Esmeredla smiled and nodded to Riku as they headed back to Notre Dame...

Hours later, a guard reported to Frollo, "Sir! We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of the gypsy girl." Frollo was still puzzled, "I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped, unless..." He looks up to the cathedral's bell tower, and Quasimodo's home...

* * *

Kairi scanned around for the piece as Anna followed. The latter sighed, "We've looked for almost a day and this Keyhole of yours is nowhere to be found." Kristoff replied, "Forget that! Look at what Frollo's doing to the city." Anna looked outside and her eyes widened, "Oh my... Frollo's obsession is getting worse."

As Sora gazed at the flames a memory came to him...

* * *

 _5 year old Sora was playing with his superhero action figures giggling when he heard voices in his mother's room. He slowly put his toys down and tip towed to the door and overheard his mother having a conversation with the_ _Council_ _members, "...some of the other kingdoms are losing patience. Weaslton in particular is demanding why the gates haven't opened yet."_

 _"I told the whole Council years ago... I wouldn't have held back the coronation if it wasn't this important." He heard his mother explained. The_ _Council nodded, "I understand your majesty... but you haven't told us what so important... if you simply explain..."_

 _"But I can't... not yet..." Elsa stated as she looked down. The_ _Council member told her, "Look... you need to tell them something... if they think you hiding something... they could start a war over it..." Elsa gasped, "No!" She turned to see her son was listening in, she then turned back to the_ _Council member, "Look... I'll think of something to tide them over but... I need more time... please."_

 _The_ _Council member bowed before leaving, Elsa then opened the door to Sora's room, "Sora... what did I tell you about eavesdropping?"_

 _"Sorry..." Sora frowned, "Mommy... what's war?" Elsa tired to find a way to think of an appropriate answer, "Well... a war is like a really big argument between two or more countries... and well... except in this kind of argument allot of people get hurt over it."_

 _"Why would anyone want a war...?" Sora asked. Elsa shook her head, "Most people don't want war... but... a wise King or Queen does not seek out war but always must be prepared for it..." Sora looked even more confused, as his mother explained, "Look... Wars are bad but sometimes there are things that are going to be worth fighting for... like..." Elsa turned picked up a Captain America action figure, "Like... the Avengers from you games and comics had to fight the bad guys to save the lives of their people for the bad guys. You understand..."_

 _"Oh..." Sora nodded. Elsa told him, "Now... as you get older I'll be teaching the differences between wars you have to fight and when you should try to make peace just like my own parents had to teach me. Hopefully, you'll never have to experience war first hand but I want you to be ready if you do, okay?"_

 _"Yes, mommy." Sora nodded. Just then the clocked rung, Sora turned to his mom, "School?" She shook her head, "Not today... I have to calm the other kingdoms until when I officially become Queen... after that... how about some ice cream and a movie afterwards?"_

 _"Sea-salt ice cream?" Sora asked hopefully. Elsa giggled as she hugged him, "Of coarse..."_

* * *

"Hey... hey... Sora?" Anna shook Sora back to the present. Sora turned to her, "Huh?" His aunt looked to him with concern, "You zoned out there for a second... you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine Aunt Anna." Sora nodded. His aunt didn't looked entirely convinced, "Look... I'm here if you need to talk. You don't need to shut me out either." He nodded as Laverne hopped around the room, "Oh, it doesn't look good." Victor frowned, "It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless."

"You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird!" Hugo complained about his game of cards with Donald who laughed. Victor frowned, "Oh, that poor gypsy girl. I'm beginning to fear the worst.

"I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Quasimodo. He's worried enough already." Kairi stated. Hugo realized, "Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up."

"Shh, shh, shh! Here he comes!" Victor told everyone. Sora nodded, "Now just stay calm."

"Not a word." Anna agreed. Hugo added, "Easy does it."

"Stone faced." He replied. Quasimodo walked up to them. He asked, "Any sign of her?"

Victor and Anna loses it and starts crying. Anna exclaimed, "Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere!"

"In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!" Victor cried. Qusi comforted him as everyone else glared at them. Sora even commented sarcastically, "Nice work, Aunt Anna and Victor."

"No, They're right. What are we going to do?" Quasimodo said. Sora replied, "I'll go out there and look." Anna stopped her crying and stopped him, "Don't. You saw how Frollo reacted when Esmeralda and Riku escape, what you think his going to do if we go missing."

"Your right, which means..." Sora nodded. As Rogue frowned, "We can't go move on until we handle Frollo even if we do find the _X_ -blade piece."

"What are you guys talking about? If I know Esmeralda, she's three steps ahead of Frollo, and well out of harm's way!" Victor told them as he showed cards representing them. Goofy nodded, "Yeah, and Riku can take care of himself." Quasimodo asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see." Hugo promised. Quasi asked, "What makes you so sure?" Anna replied, "Because she likes you."

"We always said you were the cute one." Laverne commented. Hugo complained as he ate a loaf of bread, "I thought I was the cute one!"

"No, I've know ya less than a day and I can already tell you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" Anna exclaimed. Laverne nodded, "I second that opinion.'

"What are you saying, exactly?" Hugo asked. They ignored him, as Laverne told Quasi, "Take it from us, Quasi. You've got nothing to worry about." Hugo smiled, "Yeah, you're irresistible."

"Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type." Victor agreed cheering up. Anna added, "And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you? You're one of a kind."

"Look..." Victor began to sing as he pulled out a hot dog a a stick, _"Paris, the city of lovers i_ _s glowing this evening..."_ He signed as he held the food towards the burning city, and when he pulled it back it was on fire, ' _True, that's because it's on fire..._ _But still, there's 'l'amour...'"_

 _"Somewhere out there in the night..._ _Her Heart is also alight..."_ As he passed Quasimodo an ace, " _And I know the guy she just might b_ _e burning for..."_ Hugo decided to take things from there, " _A guy like you..._ _She's never known, kid..._ _A guy like you..._ _A girl does not meet ev'ry day..."_

 _"You've got a look..._ _That's all your own, kid..."_ Hugo sang as he backed away and unintentionally bumped his head causing to see double, " _Could there be two?"_

 _"Like you?"_ Victor and Laverne joined in, " _No way!"_ Sora joined in, " _Those other guy..._ _That she could dangle..._ _All look the same..._ _From ev'ry boring point of view!"_ Sora and his Aunt sung together, _You're a surprise..._ _From ev'ry angle..."_

 _"Mon Dieu above..."_ Hugo sang. Sora then sang, " _She's gotta love..."_

 _"...A guy like you!"_ They sung together. Victor sang, " _A guy like you...g_ _ets extra credit..._ _Because it's true..._ _You've got a... certain... some thing more!"_

"You're aces, kid!" Hugo simply sated showing even more aces. Sven gave Kristoff a slight nudge, he signed as she sang, " _Ya see that face..._ _Ya don't forget it..."_

 _"Want something new?"_ Victor and Laverne sang. Sora stated, "That's you!" As the everyone sang, " _For sure!"_

 _"We all have gaped..._ _At some Adonis..."_ Laverne sang. Victor the pulled out a croissant, " _But then we crave a meal..._ _More nourishing to chew!_

 _"And since you've shaped..._ _Like a croissant is..."_ Hugo sang as everyone joined in, " _No question of..._ _She's gotta love..._ _A guy like you!"_ Hugo tried to run off with the croissant but got chase by pigeons. Victor started to play the piano while Anna sang, " _Call me a hopeless romantic..._ _But Quasi, I feel it..."_

 _"She wants you so..._ _Any moment she'll walk through that door..."_ Victor sang as Hugo came in dressed like Esmerelda, " _For..."_

 _"A guy so swell..."_ Kairi, Anna, Donald, and Hugo sang together. Sora, Kristoff, Goofy, Victor, and Laverne joined in, " _A guy like you..."_

 _"With all you bring her..."_ Hugo, Kairi, Anna, and Donald sang. While the other sang, " _I tell you Quasi..."_

 _"A fool could tell..."_ The four continued to sing as Sora, Kristoff, Goofy, Victor, and Laverne sang, " _There never was..._

 _"It's why she fell..."_ Kairi, Anna, Donald, and Hugo sang together. Sora, Kristoff, Goofy, Victor, and Laverne joined in, " _Another, was he?!"_

 _"For you-know-who!"_ Anna, Donald, Kairi, and Hugo sang. While the others finished, " _From king to serf..._ _To the bourgeoisie..."_

 _"You ring the bell..."_ Hugo sang while the other joined in, " _They're all a second-stringer..."_

 _"You're the bell ringer!"_ Everyone sang as they began to snap their fingers, " _When she wants oo-la-la..._ _Then she wants you la-la..._ _She will discover, guy... y_ _ou're one heck of guy..._ _Who wouldn't love a guy..._ _LIKE...YOU?!"_

 _"You got a lot..._ _The rest have not..._ _So she's gotta love..._ _A guy like you!"_ Hugo finished. They then heard Esmerelda call out, "Quasi? Quasimodo!?" Quasi beamed while the gargyoles turned back to stone while Sora everyone else wished him luck. Anna smiled at Kristoff, "I'd know you'd warm up to true love sooner or later."

"I just need to make sure you didn't get them engaged right off the bat. Anna frowned at that and stuck her togue out. Quasimodo walked up to Esmerelda, "Esmeralda?! Esmeralda! You're all right! I knew you'd come back."

"You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask your help one more time." Esmerelda replied. Quasimodo nodded eargerly, "Yes, anything."

He the saw her bring up, she brings in the unconscious body of Phoebus with Riku's help. Esmeralda explained, "This is Phoebus. He's wounded, and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?"

Quasimodo frowned but nodded, "This way." Everyone else also rushed in to help as Anna muttered, "Doesn't he work with Frollo though." Riku stated, "He switched sides when Frollo attempted to murder a innocent family." They laid Phoebus down on Quasi's bed. He moaned gently as he woke up, "Esmeralda?"

"Shh, shh, shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." She told him. Then she pulled out a flask of alcohol. He smiled, "Great. I could use a drink."

She then pours it on his wound, and he cries out in pain, "Ah, yes! Hmmm! Feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year." Esmeralda smiled, "That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest."

"Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?" Pheobus asked with a slight joke. Esmeralda replied, "You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart."

"I'm not so sure it didn't." He smiled. They move closer and closer, then kiss. Quasimodo, in the background, turned away sad. Everyone felt bad for him. Anna whispered, "Quasi, I'm so sorry. I... I thought it was true love." Sora turned to him, "Quasi?"

 _"I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow… Though I might wish with all my might… No face as hideous as my face… Was ever meant for heaven's light…"_ Quasimodo sung quietly as he pulled out the ace card and ripped it in half. Anna began to tear up, as Sora turned to comfort his Aunt. _"Aw... poor Quasimodo..."_

 _ **"I know right! I was for sure they were going to end up together!"**_ Riku looked in the room as he wondered, "Was... Was there something I missed while I was undercover?" Djali, looking out the window, begins to bleat excitedly. Goofy rushed to the window and gasped, "Frollo's coming!"

"You must leave. Quick, follow me! Go down the south tower steps." Quaimodo showed her the way out. She told him, "Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him."

"I promise." He nodded. She smiled, "Thank you." When she and Djali leave, the gargoyles came back to life. Laverne quickly said, "Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!" They hurriedly drag Phoebus' body off the bed and underneath the table with Quasi's models on it. They quickly hid Riku in the other room just to be safe. He hurriedly tries to set his models straight as Frollo enters. He feigns surprise, "Oh, master, I didn't think you'd be coming…"

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little treat." He showed them grapes. He turned to Sora and the others, "Leave us." Their eyes narrowed at Frollo before turning to leave them, Sora told Quasi, "We'll be close by."

They left the room but leaned in to keep an eye on the two of them. Frollo clears his throat slightly, and Quasi realizes he hasn't set the table. He rushes off to grab the dishes, and is obviously flustered, dropping and breaking things. Once he returned, Frollo asked, "Is there something troubling you, Quasimodo?"

"No. No!" Quasi quickly shook his head. Frollo grinned, "Oh, but there is. I know there is." Frollo pulled out the grapes but one falls to the floor, near Phoebus. Quasi cautiously picks it up. Frollo replied, "I think...you're hiding something."

"Oh, no, master. There's nothing…" Quasi replied but Frollo cut him off, "You're not eating, boy." He quickly gobbles a handful of grapes. Mumbling through the food, he replied, "It's very good. Thank you."

Phoebus moaned. Quasi moans similarly, indicating he enjoys the food. Phoebus sighs louder. Quasi kicks him, knocking him out, then pretends to cough to cover up the noise. He explained, "Seeds."

Frollo gave Quasi an odd look before he turned to the modal, "What's different in here?" Quasi replied, "Nothing, sir."

"Isn't this one new? He asked as he picked up the Esmeralda figure, "It's awfully good. Looks very much like the gypsy girl. I know…." A nasty look creeps across his face as his voice rises, "…You've helped her escape! And this distracted the grauds to let another escape as well."

"But I…" Quasi tried to explain. Sora, Goofy, and Anna tried to rush in to help but was held back by Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Kristoff. Frollo accused, "And now, all Paris is burning because of you!"

"She was kind to me, master." He explained. Frollo smashes the table and its setting, "You idiot! That wasn't kindness! It was cunning! She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother!" Kairi told whispered, "Sora... I know you, Goofy and Anna wanna help, I do too but we can't help right now... We'll only make things worse..."

"Easy there, feisty pants." Kristoff added as the three stopped. Frollo calmed himself then told him, "But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Quasimodo. She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer."

"What do you mean?" Quasi began to burn the Esmerda model as he explained, "I know where her hideout is, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men and another thousand of agents of justice."

He then left Quasimodo to his thoughts as the others returned, Sora quickly put out the fire with ice magic. Phoebus got out of his hiding spot, "We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first...are you coming with me?

"I can't." Quasimodo frowned. Anna gasped, "What?!" Pheobus was also shocked, "I thought you were Esmeralda's friend."

"Frollo's my master. I can't disobey him again." Quasi stated. The former captain replied, "She stood up for you along with these people in her. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude. Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right. I got to get there before Frollo and his army of demons show up."

"Demons?" Sora asked puzzled. His eyes widened in realization, "Heartless!" Anna turned to the former captain of the guard, "Pheobus let us come with you." Sora added, "Esmeralda's out friend too." He smiled, "I'll take what help I can get. Plus I've seen you fight. Who trained you?"

"My Godfather... He's a retired knight." Sora explained. Pheobus nodded, "Nice." Kristoff asked, "But what if we get caught... We've got Sanctuary here..." Anna pointed out, "And the _X_ -blade piece could be there... Plus you really going to stand here and do nothing and let Frollo wipe out millions." Sven gave Kristoff a slight nudge as he sighed, "I gotta bad feeling about this..."

Everyone but Quasimodo followed Pheobus however, Kairi stopped to turn to the hunchback, "Look... I get that you had a bad day... And how you feel about Esmeredla is one sided... But are you really going to let her die? I promise... We'll be here to help you if you wanna come..."

Kairi turned to leave as gargoyles turned to their firend. Quasimodo replied, "Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of hero? She already has her knight in shining armor, and it's not me. Frollo was right. Frollo was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not." Laverne handed him his cloak. He said to himself, "I must be out of my mind!"

* * *

At ground level, Phoebus, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Donald, and Goofy exit the cathedral. No sooner they had stepped outside, Quasi hops in front of them, "Phoebus! Sora! Riku! Kairi! Kristoff! Sven! Donald! Goofy! " Phoebus and Anna shouts out in surprise but Sora and Kristoff quickly shushes them as Quasi explained, "We're coming with you!"

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Phoebus smiled. Quasi replied, "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her."

"You know where she is?" Donald asked. Everyone turned to Quasimodo as he pulled out a talisman, "No, but she said this would help us find her."

"Good, good, good! Ahhh. Great! What is it?" Kristoff asked. As Quasimodo frowned, "I'm not sure."

"Hmm. Must be some sort of code." Riku wondered. Pheobus nodded, "Maybe it's Arabic." Anna shook her head, "No, no, it's not Arabic." Kristoff shrugged, "Maybe it's ancient Greek..." Kairi wondered, "Was there anything else she told you?"

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." He whispered as his eye lit up. Donald asked, "What?"

"It's the city!" He explained. The others couldn't see it. Anna asked, "What are you talking about?

"It's a map!" He points to the centre, "See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little..." Sora's eyes lit, "Oh, now I see it! Nice work, Quasi!"

"Now hold up, I've never seen a map that looks like this and..." Phoebes began to argue with Quasi as they ended with, "….and this is (not) it!"

Sora played peacekeeper, "The longer we argue about this, the sooner it will be for Frollo to get there first." Quasi and Pheobus both breathe deeply, then Phoebus gives in, "All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Esmeralda, we have to work together. Truce?"

He slaps Quasi on the back. He nodded, "Well...okay." Quasi slaps Phoebus back. Phoebus winces from the pain. As they began to walk off Quasi apologized, "Sorry."

"No, you're not." Pheobus argued ** _. "Well... we took of to the Court of Miricles to warn Esmerdla and her people about Frollo. And Quasi and Pheobus weren't going to get along that easily. So... I knew one thing that was going to be..."_** Anna sighed, "Well... This is going to be a long journey."

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Next time our heroes travel to the Court of Miricles but which of them will try to kill them first Frollo or the people they're trying to save? Find out next time!** **hope you enjoyed the Chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sanctuary

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Wow, this section is flowing with new KH/Frozen crossovers. It probably because they confirmed the world for KHIII a few weeks ago... crazy huh? Anyways, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: Maybe... if I do both movies I'll probably have them in two different seasons.**

 **7: As I mentioned, the next chapter for that one is a very long and original chapter and I'm still figuring out how it all goes so it's going to be awhile. But I do plan of finishing it!**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter then...**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you and I checked out a reviewed on both your newest chapters. And give it a while, keep writing and eventually more readers will follow and fav. your stories.**

 **The Keeper of the Worlds: Glad your enjoying this so far.**

 **Mandalore of Freedom: Awesome user name by the way! Nice to see a fellow Star Wars fan. And yes Prince of Arrendelle and a few of my other stories were inspired by Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade. And yes, I wanted a story with Thanos and the Infinity Stones are a big problem for Sora so I brought them both in here for this story. And while Ultron won't be in here, we do see another well known Marvel Villain and the Empire... and you'll see... ;D And yes, Disney going needs to do better if there going to keep the Star Wars series. Hopefully, we'll see something amazing in the future both movie and video game wise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what's to come.**

 **With that out of the way let's get started...**

* * *

Chapter 14: Sanctuary

 _ **"So... we snuck our way threw the city... When I think about going to Paris... I would have wanted to be for a honey moon with my true love, not running for my life trying to find a X-blade piece before Thanos wiped out have the universe... Anywats we bumped into the Heartless a few times so we quickly took them out... and we had Sven carry of stuff including the X-blade piece for the time being. Eventually we found the place were the weird map necklace thingy showed us."**_

Soon, they approach a central grave, with a symbol on it. Kristoff observed it, "This looks like the symbol on the map."

"But what does it mean?" Anna wondered. Phoebus replied, "Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it." Quasi pushes the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down much to everyone's shock. Phoebus nodded, "Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs."

They went inside as Sora pulled the tomb shut in hopes no one followed them. They end up in a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons. Anna cringed, "Ew, ew, ew, ew... you guys sure we're in the right place?"

"Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs." Pheobus explained. As they proceed, they fail to notice three of the skeletons rise behind them. Riku commented, "Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Quasi?"

"Not me. I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble." Quasi replied. Phoebus observed their surroundings, "Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked. Phoebus replied, "You know, a guard, a booby trap..." Just then, their torch blows out, leaving them in darkness. Sora asked, "What about an ambush?"

"Yeah, definitely an ambush." Phoebus agreed. Suddenly, the chamber is fully lit, and skeletons surround them. They force them to their knees as well as Sven in front of a now unmasked Clopin, "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

"Trespassers! Spies!" They gypsy proclaimed. Phoebus spoke up, "We are not spies!" Quasi tried to explain, "Can't you listen…" But they were all gaged before the could say anything Clopin told them, "Don't interrupt me! Welcome to the Court of Miracles! You're very clever to have found our little hideaway. Too bad you won't live to talk about it!"

They are led into a complete underground town, teeming with gypsies, " _Maybe you've heard of a terrible place… Where the scoundrels of Paris…Collect in a lair… Maybe you've heard of that mythical place… Called the Court of Miracles!"_

 _"The Court of Miricles!"_ The other gypsies repeated. Clopin sang, _"Hello, you're there!"_

 _"Where the lame can walk…"_ As a few people stood up that look cripple. At the same time a few people who look blind removed their disguises, _"And the blind can see…"_

 _"But the dead don't talk…So you won't be around to reveal what you've found …"_ Clopin sang as they other gypsy joined them, _"We have a method for spies and intruders…_ _Here in the Court of Miracles… It's a miracle... if you get out alive!"_

"The ugly hunchback! He's bad luck!" A gypsy accused. Another declared, "He and that boy are cursed!"

 _"But we must protect at all costs our secret... It's our lives or yours... S_ _o you're going to hang!"_ He finished, Clopin starts to pull the handle to hang them, but stopped as Sora appeared to stop him from pulling shocking everyone, "Where not here to hurt you! We came here to warn you... to help you!" Just then, Esmeralda exclaimed, "He's telling the truth!"

"Esmeralda!" The others muffled out. She ran up to them to free them, "These people aren't spies... they're our friends!"

"Why didn't they say so!?" Clopin smiled sheepishly. They argued, "We did say so!"

"This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, Sora, his Aunt, Quasimodo, and their friends helped me escape the cathedral."

"We came to warn you! Frollo's coming!" Anna exclaimed. Pheobus added, "He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men and monsters!" Everybody gasped in horror. Esmeralda nodded, "Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!"

Gypsies begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up. Kristoff and Riku helped them in anyway they could. Anna smiled as Sora frowned. Anna walk up to her nephew, "What's with the long face. Sure, we nearly got hung but we many have just save hundreds if not thousands of lives today." Sora replied, "It's too easy... and it feels all too familiar."

"Huh?" Anna wondered as Kairi, Donald, and Goofy turned to them. Sora replied, "Frollo's obsessed with Esmeralda... we know this for a fact. He's nearly burned the whole city looking for her. If he really knew where the Court of Miracles was, then why wait till dawn unless…"

"…he never really knew until we showed him the way." Anna's eyes widened in realization. Goofy gasped, "Oh no!" Donald exclaimed, "We gotta get out of here! And fast." At the same time, Esmeralda move closer to Phoebus, "You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful."

As she moves closer, Phoebus sees Quasi's depressed look. He brought him up closer to them, "Don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, we would never have found my way here." Quasi's face brightens up, but only for a moment, "Nor would I!"

"IT'S A TRAP!" Sora, Anna, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed but it was too late. Frollo and his men and Heartless appeared in the doorway. Soldiers surround the people and take the gypsies into custody. They tried to fight back but there was nothing they could do to harm the Unversed. Frollo grinned, "After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. Frollo walked up closer to her, "Why, he led me right to you, my dear."

"You're a liar!" She accused him. He then turned to Pheobus, "And look what else I've caught in my net… Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that." He then spoke loud enough for all to hear, "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend."

Everyone gasped as Frollo ordered, "Lock them up." Quasi begged, "No, please, master." Frollo looked to Qusai before he heard Sora say, "Frollo, I won't let you get away with this!" He turned to see Sora charging at him with his Keyblade but the Heartless snuck up for behind and knocked him out...

* * *

Sora groaned as he woke up. He then saw that he was tied to a pole and a pile of logs where being stacked up before them. He groaned, he remembered his mother teaching what people did to people who were believed to be witches...

 _"THEY WERE GOING TO BURN MY BABY?!"_

 _ **"Elsa... calm down... he's fine. We can stop reading and check in on him..."**_

 _"No... no... it's fine. Keep reading."_

Sora turned to one end to see Esmerdla was in a similar situation and to his other end he saw his Aunt, Kristoff, Kairi, Riku, and Pheobus locked up in a cage as Sven was with the horses, "Aunt Anna?"

"Sora! You okay?!" Anna asked. He nodded, "For now... where's Donald and Goofy?" He heard Goofy reply, "We're right behind ya!"

Sora turned to see Donald and Goofy were tied up next to him. Donald told him, "Apparently, we've all be accused of witchcraft."

"Yeah... I figured..." Sora then noticed a huge crowd has gathered to watch the burning of them. Frollo stood next to Esmerelda. When the archdeacon comes out to see what is happening, guards block him off. Frollo declared, "The prisoner Esmeralda and her three gypsy friends has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence is death!"

He then leaned to Esmeralda ans whispered, "The time has come, stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late for you. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire." She spat in his face, making Frollo angry, "The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger..."

* * *

Meanwhile at Notre Dame, Quasimodo was chained to the walls as the gargoyles tried to free him. Hugo told him, "Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it!"

"Your friends are down there!" Victor added. Quasimodo just frowned, "It's all my fault."

"You gotta break these chains!" Laverne told him. He replied, "I can't. I tried. What difference would it make?" Victor argued, "But you can't let Frollo win!"

"He already has." He replied. Hugo was shock by this, "So, you're giving up? That's it?"

"These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo." Laverne told Quasi. Quasi teared up as he sang, " _What do you know of me... What do you know of all the things I feel... You're only made of stone... Who is it that you see... Instead of seeing what I am for real... This twisted flesh and bone..."_

"Quasimodo, it wasn't your fault!" Victor told him. Quasimodo exclaimed, " _You're a liar! With ev'ry new excuse you try out... You only make me want to cry out... 'Would that I were made of stone like you...'"_

"You don't mean that!" Hugo told him. Victor added, "Just take some time to..."

 _"You give such good advice... So why has not one single word you've said... Been any help at all..."_ Quasimodo told them. The three gargoyles tired to speak, "Quasimodo..."

 _"And you who sound so nice... The more your dreams and fancies fill my head... The farther that I fall... Shut my brain down... If I were senseless, I'd prefer it... Another gargoyle on this turret... Spitting rain down to the stones below..."_ Quasimodo sang sadly, " _I've wasted my life believing in gargoyles of plaster... But the only one worth believing in was my master... He's the one who never lied... He told me it was cruel outside... He told me how I had to hide... His words were cold as stone... But they were true... Not like you..."_

 _"Take all the dreams you've sown... TAKE ALL YOUR LIES... AND LEAVE ME ALONE..."_ Quasimodo exclaimed. The Gargoyles frowned as Hugo sang as he turned away, _All right, Quasimodo... We'll leave you alone..._

 _"All right, Quasimodo... We'll trouble you no longer..."_ Victor sang as he joined Hugo. Larvene told him, _"You're right, Quasimodo... We're only made of stone..."_

 _"We just thought that you were Made of something... Stronger..."_ They sang together before turning back to stone. After a few minutes of silence, Quasimodo sang, " _And now I'm on my own... Never again to wonder what's out there... Let it remain unknown... And my one human eye... Will ever more be dry... Until the day I die... As if I were made of stoooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee!"_

* * *

Anna yanked on her cage, "Gotta bust outta here... gotta save my nephew..." Kristoff frowned, "You do realize even if we do break outta here, we're still outnumbered a thousand to one, right?"

"I'll take them all by myself if I have to! I'm not going to lose my only nephew!" Anna continued to pull. Kristoff sighed, "You know... you may have absolutely no clue about love..." Anna glared, "Hey..."

"However... you might actually be a pretty good Aunt..." Kristoff admitted. Anna paused, "Oh... um... thanks... so you think you can help me..."

"I'll help you rescue your nephew." Kristoff stated. Anna smiled, "Great... you gotta plan?" Kristoff shrugged, "Nothing yet..." Anna turned to Riku, "Your surprisingly calm for someone who's about to watch their best friend getting burned alive." Riku smirked, "Trust me... Sora's gonna be fine... but we might need Quasimodo's help with Esmerelda."

They all called out for the Hunchback. This got his attention too the bone fire. Frollo finished, "...for justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor children back to hell!" He touches the torch to the pyre, starting the fire. Qusai eyes widened in horror as he pulled on the chains, "No!"

He began to pull harder and harder. The bells begin to quietly rang as he shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone. Finally, he is freed. He races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, he lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building. Finally, he's close enough. He jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. He quickly breaks Esmeralda's ropes. A trio of guards come at him, but Quasi grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. He grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building. Frollo eyes narrowed, "Quasimodo!"

"Way to go, Quasi!" Anna cheered. Frollo glared at her when he realized, they're was no one burning in the other pyre. Frollo eye's widened, "WHAT?! WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

"Man... your guards are not good at their jobs." Sora commented as he stood right next to Frollo as he stared at the fire. Frollo groaned unaware, "Tell me about it..." About a minute later, he realized Sora was standing right next to him. He waved at Frollo as Donald and Goofy laughed. Sora then threw Frollo at a group of guards knocking them all down. Anna beamed, "Sora! Donald! Goofy! How did you escape?"

"Same way, I did back at the Court of Miracles. I teleported. Even if the flames did touch me, they wouldn't hurt me. I can control fire too." Sora smiled. Anna paused, "Oh... then I had no reason to worry then..." Sora shook his head as he freed them, "The flames never bothered me anyway."

 _"That's my boy..."_

Just then, Quasimodo reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window. He held Esmeralda's body high above his head and cried out, "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

The crowd cheered for the hunchback….well almost everyone. Frollo stood back back up as he called out to his recovering guards, "Captain! Seize the cathedral!" The guard argued, "But sir, the law of sanctuary…"

"I don't care! She will no escape my judgement again! I negate the laws of sanctuary! Open those doors! Ram them through if you must!" Frollo ordered as darkness poured out from him. Back to the top, Quasi has brought the still unconscious Esmeralda into the bedroom. He lied her down on the bed. He reassured her, "Don't worry. You'll be safe here."

Quasi leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurried like ants. Frollo ordered, "Come back, you cowards!" He turned to the guards, "You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door!"

As the men and the Heartless made their way for the church, when Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy sprung into action and began to fight them off. Anna, Kairi, and Kristoff went to free Sven, thankful, they didn't remove the only _X_ -blade piece they had. Pheobus called out to the people, "Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!"

"No!" As the crowd begins to break loose the gypsies, the guards continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door as Anna, Kairi, Kristoff, and Sven jouned them. Hugo beamed from above, "I think the cavalry's here!" Victor noticed from below, "Hey! Isn't that…"

"Feeble?!" Victor guessed. Laverne stated, "Doofus!"

"Phoebus!" Quasi beamed, "And Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven!" As the battle raged on Quasi continue to drop things on the advancing troops. Victor drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head. He quickly apologized, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Hugo throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Frollo was supervising the guards at the door. As the fighting continued, a guard breaks the lock off the stockade. The old prisoner is once again free, "I'm free! I'm free!"

He then fell into a hole labeled "Mon Sewer", "Dang it!" A grappling hook reaches Quasimodo. He grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building and fell. Meanwhile, Victor, and Hugo are built a catapult. When they were finally finished, they prepared to fire. Victor ordered, "Ready... aim... fire!"

They push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. The Soldiers and Heartless scattered. Hugo questioned them, "Are you sure that's how it works?"

The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers. Hugo beamed, "Works for me!" Sora continued his fight against the Heartless. He notice on Heartless tried to sneak past him, but it reached the reached the church a bright light shine destroying the Unversed. Sora smiled, as Anna ran up to him, "It's nice to know God's got our backs." Laverne ordered the pigeons to attack, "Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly!" The birds then began attack both solider and Heartless alike. The guards continue to work on knocking down the door. Sora felt like they were going to need help... he remembered he could summon allies for help in the other timeline... so maybe... Sora placed a hand on his heart, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Water swirled around him taking out all foes alike as a little mermaid appeared from the water looking transparent and takes on a water-ish texture. Sora recognized her as Ariel from his dreams. Sora took her by the hands as they smiled at each other. He then gave her a boost tossing her in the air. Ariel beamed as she dived into the ground Sora jumped in a joined her as they leap in and out of the water doing powerful water attacks taking out the guards, Heartless as well as put out the fires. Anna beamed, "This is amazing!"

Meanwhile, Victor is using Hugo as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Quasi attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards battering the door run, but Frollo manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, the archdeacon ran up to him, "Frollo, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!"

"Silence, you old fool! The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere." He pushed him aside as he headed up stairs. Sora and Ariel danced through the waters finishing off the remaining Heartless in the area and created a path so he and his friends could get into Notre Dame safely. With that, Ariel disappeared as everyone ran up to him. Riku wondered, "Since when could you summon mermaids?"

"Just now... I saw I could do it in my dreams so..." Sora shrugged. Goofy then exclaimed, "We can talk about that later! I saw Frollo entered the church! We've gotta stop him!"

"Let's go!" Everyone ran through the pathway, Sora and Ariel created. When they entered the church, the saw the Archdeacon on the floor, everyone ran up to him, as Sora asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, my boy. But Frollo, he's going after your friends." He then gave Sora a strange Keychain, "Take this. Stop him!" The Archdeacon told him. Sora and the others nodded as he chased after him wondering what the Keychain was for...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! We got to see Sora's first Summon Link and Keychain! Next time, we get to see the epic conclusion to this world before moving on to the next world. Will our heroes stop Frollo or will her destroy his own world? Stay tuned! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review, also be sure to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bells of Notre Dame

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, here's the epic** **conclusion to the world of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: Thank you!**

 **KingdomWarrior125: That's right. And thanks for the idea. :)**

 **Mandalore the Freedom: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the battle between our heroes and Judge Frollo. And even more to what's to come.**

 **Guest: No spoilers...**

 **DragonMack: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Thank you!**

 **God of the Challenge: Yeah... I'm still not using him as a world or a summon. Sorry. It's just not happening.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Bells of Notre Dame

Quasi bursts into the bedroom jubilantly, "We've done it, Esmeralda! We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

However, she didn't move. Quasi walked up to her, "Esmeralda? Wake up! You're safe now." Still nothing, Quasimodo gets a spoonful of water, and tries to make her drink it. She didn't take it. Quasimodo's eyes began to water, "Oh no."

He begins to cry as the gargoyles watched and left as they silently began to moron. Frollo walked up and touches Quasi on his hump. He cried, "You killed her."

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Quasimodo, I know it hurts." Frollo pulled out a knife behind his back, "But now, the time has come to end your suffering."

s Frollo raises it to stab him, Quasi saw the shadow of the knife and turned just in time to defend himself. He struggled with Frollo only briefly, before wresting the dagger from Frollo's hands and backing him into a corner. Frollo begged, "Now, now, listen to me, Quasimodo."

"No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" He finally stood up to his master as he tossed the dagger away. Esmeralda moaned as she got up, "Quasimodo?"

He turns and sees Esmeralda sitting on the bed. Quasi beamed as the hunchback ran up to her, "Esmeralda!" Frollo's eyes narrowed, "She lives!" He then drew forth a sword.

"No." Quasi grabs Esmeralda and ran out onto the balcony. Frollo followed them when he gets outside, he sees nothing but gargoyles. After looking left and right, he looks out over the edge and finds Quasi hanging there with Esmeralda, "Leaving so soon?"

He swings his sword, but Quasi dodges the blow by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, Sora quickly made it up in time to see Frollo attack once more. Sora blocked his sword with is Keyblade. Sora's eyes narrowed, "It's over, Frollo! You army defeated and the Heatless can't enter the house of God!"

"Maybe so, but not all of them need to touch the ground." Just the another Heartless appeared one much larger than the others. This bat like Heartless tires to attack Quasimodo and Esmeralda but the hunchback dodged it just in time. He told the gypsy, "Hang on!"

"Keep moving! We got you backs!" Donald told them as the others joined Sora. Frollo's eyes narrowed as he commanded the Heartless to attack them. The Mage blasted the Heartless with ice as Goofy threw shield to push the creature back. Frollo swung his sword at Kristoff while Quasi got Esmeredla to safety. He blocked the attacks with his pick ax when Anna punched the old man away from Kristoff. He stared at her in amazement, Anna told him, "Don't just stand there! Let's kick this pervert's butt!"

"How dare you! I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain... once the gypsies face the fires of judgment. For you see? This is the power that has been granted to me!" Frollo glared at her, offended by her comment. Riku pointed his sword at Frollo, "All we see a sad old man with a dark heart."

"Again, you are wrong! Now you will be judged, just like the rest!" Frollo exclaimed as he ordered his Heartless to attack. Frollo also tired blasting them with dark fire. Goofy defended them with is shield. As his power raged on, he was still out numbered and out matched. He looked at the keychain that the Archdeacon gave him and looked to his own Keyblade, "I wonder..."

He then attached the keychain to the Keyblade and light shined as it changed forms. Sora was shocked at it's new appearance. Its teeth are made up of a Bell held by the mouth of a gargoyle standing atop an ornamental-circular design from the cathedral. Three long strands on the Keyblade, appearing similar to the supports on the cathedral, act as the blade, with them connecting onto yet another ornamental design that is the hilt and connected to two gargoyles facing outwards, away from each other. The handle is golden and connects to a golden chain that has a bell as the Keychain. Sora stared in shook but snapped out of it as he rejoined the fight. As he smacked Frollo with his Keyblade it transformed into a spear as his cloths turned red. He then parried and stuck each attack with magic bells shocking his friends. The Heartless roared in anger as it fell in to aid Frollo. Sora turned as the spear turned into a sling shot. He then fired large magic bells at the Heartless, destroying it. As a giant heart floated out of it the sling shot turned back into the Keyblade and his clothes turned back to normal. Anna muttered to her nephew, "You powers never cease to amaze me."

All the heroes surrounded Judge Frollo, he snarled as he turned to the hunchback, "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you."

"What?!" Quasi's eyes widened in horror as the others around him eyes narrowed at the villain. Frollo then told him, "Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" He swings his rope, covering Quasi's head. But as he tries to throw Quasi off the balcony, the panicking Quasi pulls Frollo off as well. Now Frollo is hanging onto Quasi, who is hanging onto Esmeralda. Anna, and Kairi rushed in to help. Frollo throws his cape around another gargoyle, and pulls himself over. He stands up and is about to swing at Esmeralda, Anna, and Kairi as he laughed wickedly, "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

However, Sora, Riku, and Kristoff defended them and disarmed Frollo. Just then, the gargoyle crack not able to hold the corrupted man's weight, _**"Okay... now... according to Kristoff... this is what he thought happened..."**_

To the former Judge surprise the gargoyle came to life and growled at him. He screamed in horror. Then the gargoyle cracked free and both fell into the fires below. Kristoff eyes widened, "Well... I'm officially scared for life."

 _"Wow... that sounded creepy... did it really happen?"_

 ** _"If you asked me before all this craziness happened... no... but after seeing the things we've seen... I wouldn't doubt it..."_**

Donald exclaimed, "Stop staring and come help the girls save Quasi..."

"Hurry... he's heavy and I think he's slipping!" Anna exclaimed as the girls struggled to hold on. Kristoff, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all rushed in to help but they were beginning to lose him. "Quasimodo! Quasi, no!" Quasimodo fell out of their grasps and he began to fall.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They cried out. Thankfully, Phoebus caught at the last second and was able to pull him up. Esmeralda, Sora, Anna, Kristoff, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy went down to go to the level they were on while. Quasimodo smiled and hugged him for saving his life. Quasimodo made sure that Phoebus and Esmeralda ended up together as a couple. Everyone smiled, Kristoff commented, "Wow. What a good sport."

When the fires died down and sun rose Sora, Anna, Kristoff, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Quasimodo, and the three gargoyles from before watched as Esmerelda and Pheobus walked out of Notre Dame while holding hands. Everyone was happy for the new couple but then Sora remembered, "Quasimodo. Frollo's gone now so… You can't let your heart be a..."

"I know." He told Sora he then turn to everyone and told them, "I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back." Everyone nodded. They understood what he was saying, "But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there."

The gargoyles headed up to wait for their friend to come home. With that Phoebus and Esmeralda emerge into the light. As the crowd cheers, Esmeralda turns back to the open doorway. She comes back and leads out Quasimodo. The crowd goes silent. Soon, a little girl cautiously comes forward from the crowd. She looks at him, then pets his face. They then hug, and Quasi picks her up and put her up on his shoulder. The crowd begins to cheer. As he moves into the crowd, they do not move away as before. The gargoyles watch from above, breaking out the champagne. Sora stated, "All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside his nightmares Frollo gave him." Everyone smiled and nodded...

 _"Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison..."_ Sora turned to see a old memory of himself and a boy with sliver hair in a familiar black coat. The other version of him recognized him, _"You again. What are you talking about?"_ For a split second, a memory awakes in the recesses of Sora's heart and he sees an image of a boy with black hair similar to his as they spoke together, _"...even if you are not the prisoner."_

 _"Huh?"_ Both versions of Sora looked in confusion. The young man walks into a corridor of darkness similar to what Maw and Black Dwarf used and disappears. The other Sora looks up as a keyhole appears on the stained-glass window. He raises his Keyblade and seals it as he thought to himself, _"My heart's... a prison?"_ He closes his eyes, letting the light wash over him...

"Sora? You okay?" His Aunt shook him out of the memory, "It looks like you've seen a ghost." Sora shook his head, "I'm fine... it was... just a memory from the other me." Anna looked with concern when the Archdeacon walked out, "It looks like you've all had quiet a day... but thanks to you Frollo and his monsters have finally been stopped, thanks to you, Keyblade Master..."

"Huh?" Sora stated in shock. Kairi wondered, "How do you know about the Keyblade?" The Archdeacon smiled, "A small few were trusted with certain knowledge..." He then turned to Donald and Goofy, "...and I happen to been good friends with Mickey." Donald and Goofy gasped as the latter exclaimed, "King Mickey was here?!"

"Yes... he didn't stay long but he did warn me of Thanos and told me of a Keyblade Wielder who is destined to fight him." He explained. Sora guestered to himself as he nodded. He pulled out the Keychain he used earlier, "So... I noticed this Keychain upgraded my Keyblade..."

"Yes, these kinds of Keychains can enhance it's power and abilities of both your weapon and yourself. That one in particular is called the Guardian Bell." He explained as Sora looked at the Keyblade in amazement as everyone did the same. Anna stated, "Then we gotta keep an eye out for those... we need any advantage we can get."

"Speaking of which..." The Archdeacon then pulled out a small box, "...I believe you might need this." He opened revealing another _X_ -blade piece but unlike the previous one, it glow with light. Everyone was shocked as Kairi exclaimed, "A _X-_ blade piece?!"

"But how...?!" Anna asked. The Archdeacon smiled as he explained, "A Princess of Heart... Who goes by the name of Snow White... arrived her when the Heartless took over her world but she was able to get herself, her husband, and this to safety. I hide her and her husband away from Frollo but she trusted me with the piece. She believed it could be the key to set things right if in the right hands... use it wisely."

"We will... thank you, sir." Sora nodded as he took the piece. He smiled, "May God watch over you on your journey." As Sven walked up to them hold the bag, Sora gently places the piece in the bag as Kristoff petted Sven's head, "Thanks, buddy..."

Anna smiled as she watch Quasimodo interact with the people. She sighed, "I hope people are like this with Elsa when this is all over." Pheobus walked up to them, "If not, you're always welcomed here."

"Prais will welcome your family with open arms." Esmeralda nodded. Anna nodded, "Thanks but we should get going." Riku added, "We've got a long journey to go." Esmerdla and Pheobus nodded as Clopin exclaimed, "Three cheers for Sora, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Quasimodo!"

The crowd breaks into loud cheering. Clopin sang, _"Ssssssooooo..._ _here is a riddle to guess if you can..._ _Sing the bells of Notre Dame!_ _What makes a monster and what makes a man?!"_ Everybody began to sing, " _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells..."_

 _"Whatever their pitch, you can feel them bewitch you the rich and the ritual knells!"_ Clopin sang as everyone, including them, sang _, "Of the BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!"_ As Sora and the others headed back to the gummi ship, birds covered Laverne. They heard her complain, "Don't you ever migrate?!"

 ** _"And that's how we got the first light piece..."_**

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter and the first a Disney World. And a huge shoutout to KingdomWarrior125 for the Keyblade Transformation! Next time, our heroes arrive on their second world... one of which is very odd to our visitors... they could say the whole world is mad. But it's need saving from the Queen who has be dubbed the bloody big head and they need help from a girl named Alice? But is she the right Alice? Stay tune and find out! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review, also be sure to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Down the Rabbit Hole

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, here's Disney World number 2 and it's the live action Alice in Wonderland. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed your Forth of July as well.**

 **ajjr12: Because I'm not talking about that crossover I'm focused on this one for reviews. You should've put that request on the other story. I would reply to it then when I finished the next chapter for it.**

 **KingdomWarrior125:** **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed your Forth of July as well.**

 **Guest: Okay... first who puts darling and pretty back to back in the same sentence? Second, could you not use the word darling? No offense but every time I feel someone uses it's in a creepy manner like how the Queen of Hearts or Cruella de Vil use it.**

 **Elsa: Yeah... I'm also creeped out by your review. No offense.**

 **And thirdly, Elsa not going to be her other for Narrating with Anna, Flashbacks, and all the scenes she was in in Frozen. Sorry.**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you!**

 **With that out of the way... let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Down the Rabbit Hole

 _ **"With a great start with two pieces of the X-blade... we took off two the next world. This time we had it on auto-pilot so we could all get some rest. The device woke us all up when we got close to a world with a X-blade piece. When we explored the new world... things seemed to be normal... until they didn't..."**_

Kairi did a scan with the device trying to get a lock in on a piece. The device beeped when she got close to a tree. She smiled as she called out to the others, "Overhere, everyone!"

Everyone quickly joined her, Kristoff commented as Sven sniffed the tree, "Well, that was quick... so the _X-_ blade piece is in the tree?" Kairi lowered the device as it beeped even louder, "Well, not the tree itself... but more like down this rabbit hole."

Everyone examined the hole, Goofy smiled brightly, "I got it!" He reached his arm through the hole, "Hmm... weird... I'm not feeling anything."

"The _X_ -blade piece?" Anna asked. Goofy replied, "I can't even feel the ground." Kristoff offered, "Let me take a look."

Goofy stood back as Kristoff stuck his head in the hole a pulled out a flashlight. When he turned it on he gasped, Anna asked with concern, "What is it?"

"The hole's completely bottomless... it goes on for miles down." Kristoff explained as he got back up. Donald gasped, "WAK! Then how are we suppose to get the piece now!"

"Great... we're at a dead end..." Anna sighed as she leaned on a tree. Just then, she lost balance and was about to fall in the rabbit hole. The others tired to help her but they ended up all falling down the rabbit hole, Sven including. Everyone screamed as the fell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

"AHH HOO HOO HOOEY!"

They continued screaming but stopped after a while even as they kept falling. Riku stated, "Wow... this is a deep rabbit hole." Kristoff stated, "We're gonna land on something eventually. Could be any second now!" Everyone closed their eyes and waited for impact. Anna shrugged, "Well, it looks like we're down here for the long haul."

"Who wants to see some card tricks?" Anna asked as she pulled out a stack of cards, "I learned a few while the gates were closed." She began to shuffle them as the all went upwards much to her shock. She then turned to the others as beamed, "Ta-da!"

Sora and Goofy clapped, as the others just stared at Anna. Donald crossed his arms, "Ah phooey!" Goofy offered, "Hey! Maybe we should pass the time by tellin' stories."

"I've got a story! It's called: 'The time our Princess and Sora's Aunt got us all thrown into a bottomless rabbit hole. Where we spent the rest of our natural lives!'" Riku exclaimed angerily as Anna frowned, "Sorry..." Goofy thought for a moment before encouraging him, "Go on."

However, before they could continued Kairi told everyone, "Guys... check this out!" Everyone looked around in both shock and amazement as they slowly drift downward, past clocks, tables, fireplaces, and chairs. Anna and Kairi muttered, "Whoa..."

"Has anybody else noticed we started slowing down?" Riku asked. Everyone then began to realize it too as they turned to Sora and Donald. They both shrugged as the former stated, "Don't look at me. I'm not doing this."

"Neither am I." Donald stated. Soon they gently landed in a closed room. Kristoff turned to Sven, "Well... no sure how... but we're alive." Kairi asked, "Where are we?"

Anna looked around the inclosed room full of doors and saw Sora was a bit off, "Sora? You feeling alright?" She then realized, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Um... back in Traverse Town." Sora thought. Anna paused as she looked around for some food. She then noticed a bowl of treats the read, "EAT ME" She handed the bowl over to him, "Here... have some of these to tide you over." Sora smiled, "Thanks, Aunt Anna."

As Sora ate some of those treats, everyone examined the doors. Riku stated, "They're all locked." Kairi added, "Except for a tiny door that none of us will fit through. Anna thought, "Okay... but thankful... Sora has the Keyblade." Just then Sora began to grow as his Aunt didn't notice this, "Um... Aunt Anna..."

"All he needs to do is unlock one of the doors we can all fit through..."

"Aunt Anna?" Sora asked as his head hit the roof as everyone else gasped in shock as Anna finished, "And we can figure out where we are... why are you all giving me strange looks?"

"AUNT ANNA?!" Sora called out as broke through the roof. Anna turned around, "Yes Sor...ooooohhhhhh my gosh!" Sora had actually outgrown the whole building as the walls fell apart as well. Anna muttered, "Well... at least we're no longer trapped in this room." She then looked up to her nephew, "SORA! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I don't know. I was eating this treats you gave me and now, I bigger than our castle." Sora replied. Donald exclaimed, "Sora! Let me see those threats!"

Sora knelt down carefully as he hand Donald the bowl. Donald examines the treats before gasping, "These treats are magic!" Everyone exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah... anyone who eats these will grow!" Donald explained. Kristoff crossed his arms, "You feed you nephew magic treats that made him grow?" Anna raised her hands in defense, "Hey, I didn't know! I just didn't want him to pass out like in Traverse Town again!" She then turned to Donald, "Is there a way we can undo this?"

"Well... maybe if Sora drinks this..." Donald suggested as he held a bottle that read, "DRINK ME." Anna took the bottle and nodded, "But not all of it or he'll be tiny."

Anna took the tray of treats in one hand and compared it to the drink. She the poor some of the drink out on the ground. Then compared it again. She then dump out a little more before handing the bottle to Sora, "Here... try this."

Sora picked up the tiny bottle and stated, "Okay..: here it goes." He then care dumped the liquid in his mouth which felt no more than a drop to him. Slowly but surely he began to shrink down until he was his regular size. Riku stared in shock, "I don't even know how that even worked... but nice job, your highness."

Anna smiled and nodded before turning to Sora, "You okay?" He nodded, "Yeah... I think I'm bad to my old self again... and I think I... Well... the other me has been here before too."

"Where are we then?" Kristoff asked. Sora replied, "I believe it was called... Wonderland." Just then they heard faint screams they turned to see a small girl with two big head boys as they ran for their lives. They looked to each other before running after them to see what was wrong.

They ran down the path, but it diverges in two directions. A road sign points south to "SNUD" and east to "QUEAST". One of the boys stated, "This way! East to Queast!"

"No, south to Snud!" The other argued as one pulls her one way and the twin pulls her the other. Just then they heard an ear-slitting screech. An enormous Heartless bird lands in front of them. It's part monkey-eating eagle and part ostrich. It makes a "JUB'JUB" sound as it snatches the twins in its claws and takes flight. As it took off, even more Heartless appeared around her. Sora and the others rushed in to help, he told her, "Stay down... we'll handle this..."

She nodded as she let the new comers deal with this monsters. Although, she couldn't help but wonder where those two boys were captured to...

* * *

Meanwhile, a long hall is lined with frog servant with a fish butler. The Red Queen burst in the room, she has a huge oversized head, extremely large features, and bright red hair. She exclaimed angryily, "SOMEONE STOLE THREE OF MY TARTS!"

She turned into the face of a frog, "Did you steal them?" The frog replied, "No, your Majesty."

She walks the row, studying the face of each frog. At the end, she whirls to leer into the face of one terrified frog, "Did you steal my tarts?"

"No, Your Majesty." He replied with a straight face. She wipes a telltale bit of jam from the side of its mouth. She holds her finger up and sniffs the juice, "Squimberry juice."

"I was so hungry!" He cried out. The Queen declared, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Red card Knights converge on the guilty Frog as he pleaded, "No! Please! I have little ones to look after!"

As the Knights drag him out, the Queen turns to the Fish Butler, "Go to his house and collect the little ones. I love tadpoles on toast points almost as much as I love caviar."

The Fish butler suppresses his revulsion and anger, "Yes, Your Majesty." As she sat on her throne she requested, "Drink!" The fish butler came up to her with her drink as she drank up, her second in command entered the room as he knelt before her, "Majesty?"

The Queen's face lights up to see him, "Ilosovic Stayne...you knave, where have you been lurking?"

She holds out her hand. He kisses it, barely. She sighed as the Knave of Hearts reported, "Majesty, I found the Oraculum." He lays it on a table and rolls it out, she commented, "That? It looks so ordinary for an oracle."

"Look here. On the Frabjous Day." He points to the illustration of a girl in the scroll. She easily recognized her, "I'd know that tangled mess of hair anywhere. Is it Alice?"

"I believe it is." He admitted. The Red Queen wondered, "What is she doing with my darling Jabberwocky?"

"She appears to be slaying it." The Knave of Hearts replied. The Red Queen gasped, "She killed my Jabberbabywocky?!"

"Not yet. But it will happen if we don't stop her." He told her. She ordered, "Find Alice, Stayne. Find her!"

"I will bring her head and lay it at your feet." He nodded. The Queen shook her head, "No. Bring the whole girl. I want to do it myself."

He nodded for he knew exactly how to track her...

* * *

Stayne sits on his horse as the Knights hold a growling bloodhound, Bayard, bound by a spiked collar and heavy ropes. The Knave of Hearts told him, "Find the scent of human girl and earn your freedom."

"For my wife and pups as well?" Bayard asked with hope. The Knave of Hearts nodded, "Everyone goes home."

He puts his nose to the ground and leads the Knights off. Stayne strokes his horse's neck as he commented, "Dogs will believe anything."

The Knave of Hearts grinned as he followed the cards...

* * *

Sora ran in to cut down the last Heartless. With the Heartless gone, they turned to the small girl. She turned to them, "Thanks but you shouldn't have helped. I would have woken up."

"Woken up?" Kristoff wondered. Sora asked, "Say... you name wouldn't be by any chance Alice, would it?" She nodded, "Yes but I'm not the Alice you're thinking of..."

"Yeah... we have no idea what you're talking about... you mind cleaning things up?" Anna asked. Alice paused as she realized, "You're not from this place either are you."

"If you're asking if we fell down the rabbit hole too, then yes." Riku nodded. Alice sighed in relief, "Finally... at least some sanity in this dream..."

"Dream? You think you're asleep?" Goofy wondered. Kristoff admitted, "Well... you can't exactly blame her... this place makes like the Queen's powers normal by comparison."

"Yes... and this dream is one I had all of my childhood... but this time everyone thinks I'm going to slay some short of monster in a few day because of some prophecy." Alice replied. She paused as she turned to Sora, "How did you know my name?" Sora paused as he thought, "Umm... uh... I had dreams about this place too... and you were in them."

"Really? Strange how I never saw you in them before today. Who are you?" Alice wondered. Sora introduced, "I'm Sora..."

"I'm Riku."

"I'm Kairi."

"I'm Sora's Aunt Anna."

"I'm Kristoff... and this is Sven."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled as Kairi gasped, "What happened to your arm?" Alice turned to look at the gashes on her arm when a new voice spoke up, "It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws."

She sees the disembodied head of a cat hovering midair. Alice sighed, "And I'm still dreaming!" Sora recalled the cat, "You... You're the Cheshire Cat!" The cat grinned, "I see my reputation precedes me." He then turned to Alice's wound, "What did that to you?"

"Banner or Bander..." Alice tired to recall when the Cheshire Cat realized, "The Bandersnatch? I'd better have a look." The Cat disappears then reappears as a whole cat. Cheshir is all calm, casual sensuality with a seductive grin. He inspects the wound, then tries to lick it. Alice wondered, "What are you doing?"

"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy." The Cheshire Cat explained. Anna turned to Sora, Kairi, and Donald, "Can you guys do that?"

The three all looked uncertain as Alice told them, "It's alright... I'll be fine as soon as I wake up."

"At least let me bind it for you." The Cheshire Cat offered. She allowed him to use his handkerchief to bind the wound. He asked them, "What do you call yourselves?"

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Riku."

"I'm Kairi."

"I'm Sora's Aunt Anna."

"I'm Kristoff... and this is Sven."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"Alice." The small girl answered. The cat looked up beaming, "The Alice?"

"I'm not going into that again!" She frowned. The Cheshire Cat just shrugged, "I never get involved in politics. You'd best be on your way."

"What way? All I want to do is wake up from this dream!" Alice wondered. The Cat stated, "Fine. I'll take you all to the Hare and the Hatter. But that's the end of it."

He disappears suddenly making everyone look around. Kairi turned to Sora, "Sora... in your dreams... what was that cat like? Can we trust him?"

"Well... he never gave Donald, Goofy, and I straight answers... but he did guide us to help save Alice from the Queen of Hearts... and save this place from the Heartless so... I think so..." Sora stated. Kristoff frowned, "I can't believe we're using dreams as a guide..."

Just then the Cheshire Cat reappears ahead, "Coming? There's nothing else to do here but follow..." Alice shrugged, "Well, it looks like we don't have a choice..."

 ** _"And so with nothing else to do, we followed the Cheshire Cat. Lucky, he took us to some people we could trust but... the longer we stayed on this world... the stranger it got..."_**

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! I heard we'd be getting some Big Hero 6 action in the next KHIII trailer. Who do you think going to be the Organization member on that world? Next time, we meet the Hatter and the crew. Will this Mad group help them, or will the Knave of Hearts capture Alice for the Red Queen? Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review! Also if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Mad Tea Party

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Sorry for taking so long to update... I had some family matters to attend too. But everything's okay and we can move on with a brand new chapter. Oh, and if there are any Prince of Arrendelle fans... then I almost have the next chapter done. Except it up in the next few days at most. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: It's alright... But I can't help what I'm in the mood for writing. However, I don't plan to start any new projects until my some of my other fanfics are complete. Also, I recommend watching the live action version before you continue otherwise they're major spoilers for that movie. You have been warned.**

 **Mickol93: I'm glad you're excited for this world version. Orignially, when Alice was still a Princess of Heart, I was expecting this world to make an appearance in KH3 as this version. But now that they changed the Princesses of Heart and stated they're doing less worlds than KH2... There's no point know is there? So I figured... Why not in this fanfic? I hope you enjoy!**

 **God of the Challenge: I think she's the same Queen... She's just gotten worse over the years!**

 **With that out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Mad Tea Party

 ** _"So, we finally arrived at a tea party that apparently has been going on for years. The tea set is an odd admixture of cracked pots and chipped cups. The tablecloth is stained and threadbare, the chairs lopsided."_**

 _"That sounds really strange."_

 ** _"Well the friends we were about to meet were stranger..."_**

The Mad Hatter slumps in one of them, staring into space, pale and morose. Even his clothes reflect his gloomy mood. He always wears a ragged and scorched too hat. Paranoid and anxious, the March Hare constantly wrings his paws and long ears. Dormouse, who Alice had met earlier, arrived ahead of her. She wears an eye at her waist much to Kairi and Anna's disgust. March Hare turned to see the new comers, "What? Where? Who's there?"

The Cheshire Cat strolls in with Alice, Sora, and the others. At sight of of the small girl, the Hatter bolts upright. He brightens, his clothes even perk up. Transfixed, he moves towards her, shortest route being across the top of the table. He comes close, studying her intently, "Your hair wants cutting... It's you."

"No, it's not. McTwisp brought us the wrong Alice." Dormouse told him. Mad Hatter shook his head, "It's absolutely Alice. You're absolutely Alice! I'd know you anywhere." He then exclaimed, "I'd know him anywhere!"

Dormouse and March Hare bursted our laughing at that. He takes her hand and pulls her back over the top of the table. She tries not to step on any teacups. He plunks her down in the chair next to his, "Well, as you can see we're still having tea. It's all because I was obliged to kill Time waiting for your return. You're terribly late, you know... naughty. Well, anyway, time became quite offended and stopped altogether. Not a tick ever since."

"Time can be funny in dreams." Alice stated. Mad Hatter nodded, "Yes yes, of course. But now you are back, you see, even brought some new friends this time, and we need to get on to the Frabjous day. I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M. Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"Umm... hi, we're new here..." Anna stated before turning to Sora, "...kinda... so who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself... I'm the Mad Hatter. Everyone calls me Hatter. These are my good friends, the March Hare and Mally." They two gave nods as he gestured to Alice and the Cheshire Cat, "And I see that you've already met, Alice and Chess."

Hare, Hatter and Dormouse clasp their hands high, "Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!" Everyone turned to each other in confusion as Alice asked, "Sorry?"

"Down with the Bloody Big Head. Bloody Big Head being the Red Queen." Chess translated as they all sat at the table. Mally explained, "It's a secret language used by us... the Underland Underground Resistance!"

"That's right... the Queen here... she's a bad person..." Sora recalled, "She uses any excuse to execute someone." Hatter nodded, "I'm afraid your quite correct."

"That's horrible!" Anna gasped. Kristoff then stated, "And you three are supposed to be the resistance? We're doomed..."

"Come, come. We simply must commence with the slaying and such... Therefore, it's high time for Time to forgive and forget. Or forget and forgive, whichever comes first. Or, is in any case, most convenient. I'm waiting." Mad Hatter stated. The March Hare taps his watch, listens to it, dips it into his tea cup, listens again, "It's ticking again!"

"All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea." The Cat puts his tea cup down with disgust. Mad Hatter glared at the cat, "The entire world is falling to ruin and poor Chessur's off his tea."

"What happened that day was not my fault!" Chess defended himself. Suddenly enraged, the Hatter slams both hands on the table, "You ran out on them to save your own skin! You guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering..." The Cheshire Cat puts his paws over Alice's ears as Anna, who had no idea what he was saying, did the same with her nephew just in case. The Hatter keeps cursing faster and faster, "...Shukem juggling sluking ur-pals... Bar lom muck egg brimni."

"Hatter!" Molly exclaimed as The Hatter jerks. He pulls himself back to the moment, "Thank you. I'm fine."

"What's wrong with you, Tarrant? You used to be the life of the party. You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend." Chess frowned. Kristoff wondered, "Futter...?"

"It's a dance." Molly explained. Hatter explained, "On the Frabjous day, when the White Queen once again wears the crown, again. On that day, I'll Futterwacken... Vigorously."

"White Queen?" Anna whispered to Sora who simply shrugged. Just then, the March Hare heard something, "What? The Knave! Hide her!"

Cheshire Cat disappears revealing the Hare that tired to hide behind him. Hatter picks up a small bottle, "Drink this."

"Oh no..." He forced the liquid down her. She shrinks to six inches high. He shoves her into the teapot and cram her now overlarge clothes in behind her. The Hatter closes the lid as he told her, "Mind your head."

The Hatter hides the teapot on his lap. The Dormouse climbs into a soup tureen. The Hare lays on the table. Kairi wondered, "Should we hide too?"

"Too late, here he comes! Drink your tea and act natural!" Anna whispered to everyone. Kristoff looked at his tea and stated, "Um... is this a bad time to tell you I don't drink tea?"

Anna the forces Kristoff to drink it much to his disgust. Following his nose, Bloodhound leads Stayne and two red cards in. The Knave grinned, "Well, if it's not my favorite trio of lunatics."

"You're all late for tea!" The March Hare throws a teapot at them forcing the Stayne to duck. He then noticed the new comers, "I see that you actually have some guests... We're looking for the girl called Alice. Is she amoung you?"

"What... no... I never even heard of an Alice." Anna lied as she turned to the others, "You guys heard of an Alice?"

Everyone shook thier head as the Bloodhound sniffs around the table. Hatter perks up, "Speaking of the Queen... here's a song we sang at her soiree."

 _"Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat! How I wonder where you're at!"_ The trio sung as the guest hoped they wouldn't get in trouble. Stayne grabs the Hatter around the neck, "If you're hiding her, you'll lose your heads."

"Already lost them." Hatter jokes as his friends laughed. He beamed as Stayne realsed him, "All together."

" _Up Above the World you fly, Like a tea tray in the sky._ _Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle!"_ The trio sang nervously as the Bloodhound closed in on Alice's scent. The Bloodhound puts its paws on the table, sniffing Alice's teapot before growling. The Hatter takes a chance. He whispers to him, "Downal with Bloody Behg Hid."

The Bloodhound stops dead. Hatter shoots a look at the teapot. The Bloodhound drops to the ground and sniffs, pretending to catch a new trail as the Knave of Hearts ordered, "Follow the Bloodhound."

The Knights go off. Stayne lingers suspiciously, "You're all mad." Hare, Hatter, and Dormouse laugh hysterically as everyone watched the Knave goes off. The Hare and Dormouse stop laughing, but the Hatter's laughter goes on...and on. Anna called out, "Hatter!"

He jerks and drags himself back from the edge of hysteria, "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." He lifts the teapot lid, but closes it again, "Sorry... one moment..."

He takes a pair of milliner's scissors from his pocket and quickly whips up a miniature ensemble for Alice out of the tea cozy, a doily and a swatch of her old dress much to everyone's amazement. He lifts the lid again and hands it to her, "Try this on for size."

He closes the lid again to give her privacy. In a moment, there's a tiny knock on the lid. He opens it and helps her out in her remade clothes, "Hum... Sorry, it's the best I could do I'm afraid. Not half bad." Kairi beamed, "That was amazing!"

"Are we even going to talk about how close we were to lossing our heads?" Riku asked. Molly nodded, "He's right! Good thing the Bloodhound is one of us or you'd be..." She draws her finger across her throat ominously. Sora clears his throat, "Anyways, if you need help taking the Queen of Hearts down... we'd be more than willing to help in anyway."

"Best take her to Marmoreal. She'll be safe with the White Queen." The March Hare stated. Alice wondered, "Can she help me wake up?"

"If she doesn't put you to sleep." Hatter answered. He sweeps his hat off and puts it on the table, "Your carriage, m' lady."

"The hat?" Kristoff asked. Mad Hatter told him, "Anyone can go by horse or, rail or in your case, deer. But the absolute best way to travel is by Hat. Oohh... I've just made a rhyme." Hatter beamed. His friends laughed as the Hare stated as he stared at his sliverware, "Spoon..."

Alice sits on it, nervous and unsure, of the Hat and the Hatter. The Dormouse beamed, "Oh, I love traveling by Hat!"

"Sorry, Mally... Just Alice." Hatter apologized. She frowned by nodded understandably. The Hatter puts his hat on as everyone stood up. Sora asked as he showed him a X-blade piece, "This White Queen wouldn't by any chance seen one of these?"

"Perhaps... if anyone knows, it would be her." Hatter replied. Anna smiled, "Well... guess we're off to see the White Queen."

"Fairfarren all!" Hatter waved goodbye to his friends as they start off. March Hare told them, "But you haven't had your tea!"

"Mind your heads." Hatter told them as a teapot hurtles toward them. Everyone ducks as Goofy raised his shield...

* * *

Alice hangs on tight as the Hatter walks at a jaunty pace. Everyone followed as the Mad Hatter told, "'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe." Alice hops down to his shoulder, "Sorry? What was that?"

"Sorry? What was what?" Hatter turned to her before continuing, "The Jabberwock with eyes of flame. The jaws that bite. The claws that catch. * Beware of the Jabberwock, my son. And the frumious Bandersnatch. He took his vorpal sword in hand. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head. And he went galumping back. It's all about you, you know..."

"So Alice is supposed to slay this Jabba... Jabber... Jabbor..." Goofy tired to pronounce as Donald told him, "Jabberwock!" Goofy nodded, "Oh, right! Jabberwock!"

"It's Jabberwocky, actually." Hatter corrected leaving the two confused. Alice told him, "I'm not slaying anything. I don't slay. So put it out of your mind."

"Mmm...mind." He nodded. He drops her to the ground and walks on. Alice called out, "Wait. You can't leave me here!"

"You don't slay... Do you have any idea what the Red Queen has done?" He asked, "You 'don't slay'"

"I couldn't if I wanted to." Alice replied. Hatter stated, "You're not the same as you were before. You were much more...much more muchier... you've lost your muchness."

"My muchness?" Alice asked as everyone nodded also confused. He pokes her in the stomach with his finger, "In there. Something's missing."

He walks away again. Alice frowns, then Kairi picked her up and ran after him. Kairi told him with con concern, "Tell us what Red Queen has done."

"It's not a pretty story." Hatter warned them. Alice nodded, "Tell us anyway."

He then takes her from Kairi, plunks her back on his shoulder and pushes through the foliage which becomes blackened and twisted. They come to a place where the ground is scorched and barren. His voice goes hoarse with emotion as he begins the tale, "I was Hatter to the Queen at the time. The Hightopp clan have always been employed at court..."

* * *

 _The Hatter stood with his clan: the Hightopps. Every one, adults and children, wear top hats. The mood is festive. The White Queen sits on her white horse with other members of her court, including the White Rabbit, March Hare, Cheshire Cat. The White Knight holds the shining Vorpal Sword._

 _All of a sudden, the woods turn dark as enormous leathery wings block the sun. Faces fill with awe as they watch the fearsome creature. The Knight, stunned by its magnitude, drops the sword and flees. Panic ensues. People run as the Jabberwocky shoots fire at them. The Queen's horse rears. The Hatter grabs the reins and leads her to safety. He looks back. White Rabbit helps others escape. The March Hare looks up, shocked into paralysis. The Cheshire Cat hovers near to the Hightopp clan who stand together to protect the children. But as the Jabberwocky descends upon them, the Cat disappears._ _The Knave picks up the fallen Sword. He lifts it victoriously and the Jabberwocky retreats._

 _A moment later, the Hatter returns to the scene, face filled with shock and horror at the place where his clan took their stand. The earth still smolders. Only one burned and trampled Hat remains. He tosses his own hat away, picks up the burned one, brushes the soot off and places it firmly on his head..._

* * *

Everyone was horrified at what Hatter just told th. They looks up at the scorched Hat he still wears, then to his tormented face. He twitches, driven to the edge of madness by guilt, helpless rage and deep loss. Alice called out, "Hatter? Hatter!"

He jerks and pulls himself back from the abyss. Kairi asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine. Just fine... Really." He tired to reassure them. Anna asked, "Are you?" Hatter said nothing in response. Sora reassured, "Hatter... I promise that the bloody big head will answer for what she did to your people... but we need need you to stay with us..." All of a shudden Hatter was on alert, "Did you hear that? I'm certain I heard something."

"Voices?" Alices wondered as everyone looked around. Riku's eyes narrowed, "They're back... the Queen's goons... and they brought Heartless with them this time!"

They heard the bark of the bloodhound. He puts Alice into his breast pocket and everyone ran of it. They dodged trees and leaps over stumps. Just then Hatter sees the edge of the woods ahead. But there's a flash of red through the trees. He turns. A Red Knight steps out. He turns the other way, another Red Knight. They're surrounded. Eyeing them warily, he whispers to the others, "I'll draw them away! Go south to Grampas Bluffs. The White Queen's castle is just beyond."

He handed Kristoff both Alice and his hat. He told them, "Run now!" Sora tried to argue, "But..." Hatter told him, "You said you want to help. Then do what I say and flee... Alice is Underland's only hope!"

"C'mon!" Kristoff told them as everyone climbed on Sven as he ran as fast his he could away as Hatter ran in the other direction and exclaimed, "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD!" Both the guards and Heartless took then bait as everyone else ran to safety. Once far enough away they turned to see Hatter getting arrested. Once they were gone, Kristoff sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

Just then everyone fell off a Sven because of lack of room. Anna groaned, "I really need to get you a new sled..." Kristoff nodded, "Yeah..." Sora looked to the distance feeling bad for abandoning Hatter. He turned to his Aunt, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Anna looked to her nephew and sighed, "Maybe this White Queen will know what to do... we'll find her in the morning... for now let's get some rest." Everyone nodded as Kristoff, Riku, Donald, and Goofy set up camp...

 ** _"After the guys set up camp, each guy took turns standing guard in case any Heartless showed. As Sora slept he once again dreamed of the other lifetime..."_**

 _"They came more frequently on your adventure?"_

 _ **"Yeah..."**_

 _"Did Sora still sleep well?"_

 _ **"Don't worry... I made sure of it. I got up early to make sure Sora didn't stay up too long."**_

 _"Anna... what would I do without out?"_

* * *

 _"Along the road ahead lies something you need. However... in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you."_

 _"Hey, ya think it's okay to barge in?"_

 _"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the king..."_

 _"The king?! King Mickey's here?"_

 _"Something just told me he'd be here, okay?"_

 _"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing."_

 _"Seriously? Me too! One look at this castle, and I just knew: Our very best friends-they're here."_

 _"Wait, hey, hold on! It can't be just a coincidence! Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling."_

 _"Sora!"_

 _"Wak! Heartless! Oh yeah? I'll try some magic! THUNDER! Come on. THUNDER! THUNDER! Come on... Blizzard? FIRE! Why isn't it working?_

 _"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion. Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss."_

 _"I miss? Riku! You mean Riku's here?!"_

 _"If what you want...is to find him..."_

 _"What's this, a card?_

 _"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Sora. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."_

 _"I don't have all the answers, but I had to tell you something. Your memories created this town, right?"_

 _"That's what the guy who gave me the card said."_

 _"If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind...and so are we."_

 _"But...you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. The town is here, too!"_

 _"But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't. Sora, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray."_

 _"...what do you really want from me?_

 _"What do you have to give?"_

 _"My show now, Keyblade master. Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

 _"Uh...sure."_

 _"Good, you're a quick learner. So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better... don't you go off and die on me now! You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special."_

 _"You mean King Mickey and Riku?"_

 _"You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's... most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Sora."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot."_

 _"The light within darkness..."_

 _"But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now."_

 _"I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else?"_

 _"Of course. Still, you can't be too careful."_

 _"Yep. Feels like just about anything could happen here in Castle..._ _Oblivi... Oblivi... Obliv..."_

 _"Castle Oblivion!"_

 _"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!"_

 _"We'll be okay. Whatever it is they're cooking up, we'll be able to_ _handle it together."_

 _"'Course we will, like at that creepy castle we explored together, the_ _one with all those weird contraptions."_

 _"Hmm... When was that?"_

 _"Uhh... I can't remember. What was it called?"_

 _"Gawrsh, oh it was, uh... Holla... Holly... Holler... Sorry. I can't_ _remember."_

 _"Wak! Stop goofing around._

 _Sora: Goofy, sure you didn't make it up?"_

 _"I don't think so..."_

* * *

Sora! Sora! Wake up!" Anna shook her nephew up. Sora sat up, "What happened?!" Anna explained, "The hound's back!"

"Trouble?" Sora quickly stood up. Anna shrugged, "It looks like this time he came alone... maybe he's on our side?" Riku shook his head, "Then why did he sell out Hatter?"

"Until we know for certain... we should stay on guard." Donald suggested. Everyone nodded as the hound walked up to them. Before he could say another, the tiny girl glared, "You turncoat! You were supposed to lead them away! The Hatter trusted you!"

"I did all that I could do... but they have my wife and pups." He frowned with guilt. Everyone calmed down at that, Kairi walked up to him, "What's your name?"

"Bayard." He answered. She told him, "Sit..." He sat as Kairi used her light to heal any wounds they gave them as well making sure he was being honest with them. Kairi asked, "I take it your here because they went back on their word, didn't they?"

He nodded before turning to Alice, "Would your name be "Alice" by any chance?" The tiny girl nodded, "Yes, but I'm not that one."

"The Hatter would not have given himself up for just any Alice and those who would protect her." He told her believing her to be the Alice they had be waiting for. Alice wondered, " Where did they take him?"

"To the Red Queen's castle at Salazun Grum." He answered. Sora looked at his worn hat and wondered, "Will they kill him?"

"Hatter may be mad but he's cleaver. He'll do what he can to stay alive for the cause." He answered. Alice gave it a thought and as if Sora was reading her mind, he stated, "We're going to rescue him."

"That is not foretold." Bayard told him. Alice shook her head, "We don't care. He wouldn't be there if it weren't for us."

"The Frabjous Day is almost upon us. You must prepare to meet the Jabberwocky." He told Alice. She told him, "I have had quite enough! Since the moment I fell down that rabbit hole, I've been told what I must do and who I must be. I've been shrunk, stretched, scratched and stuffed into a teapot. I've been accused of being Alice and of not being Alice. But this is my dream! I'll decide how it goes from here."

"If you diverge from the path..." Bayard told her. Alice argued, "I make the path!" Bayard wasn't sure, but Kairi told him, "If we see them... we try to free them and if we can't we'll get someone who can... all we need you to do is show us the way... then take us to the White Queen..."

Bayard hesitated but nodded as he lies down so Alice could climb on him. Everyone else hopped on Sven as Kristoff sighed, "This is what it's going to be like the whole journey, isn't it?"

"Take me to Salazen Grum. And don't forget the Hat." The Bloodhound picks up the Hat in his teeth and runs. Alice hangs onto his spike collarto keep her seat. Sven ran after them as everyone else held on. However, Sora couldn't help but think back to his dream. How could they forgotten Hollow Bastion? And the men in black... could they be connected to the man wearing a similar black coat?

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! That's right! Sora's now dream of his time in Castle Oblivion and he's comparing the stranger to the the members of the original Organization XIII! Intresting... How will things go from here? When they arrive at the Red Queen's castle, Sora's group split up with Alice to get inside to rescue Hatter and Bayard's family. To do so they need help from the inside from the people of this world as well as human member of the Organization but is this timeline's member now their side, or his own? Stay tune! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


End file.
